


My Territory

by jhengchie



Category: Boyfriend, EXO, GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Imprinting, M/M, Omegaverse, Spirit Animals, Threesome - M/M/M, omega!cheol, soul bonding, soulmate, twins!jihan, twins!wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: JiHanCheol (95line), Gyuhui, Wonhao, Soonhoon, Seokkwan, VerchanOmegaverse and Soulmates!AU; twins!jihan, Twins!WonhuiTwin Alphas Jisoo and Jeonghan owned a good chunk of the district and claimed as their pack’s territory but when an omega fell upon their hands, well that is a problem they have to face.





	1. CHARACTER CHART

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a request to make twins jihan and wonhui.. 
> 
> this is weird i know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE
> 
> a lot of you are confused with the pairings and all that jazz so i decided to put this post to clarify a few things

**CARAT PACK**

STATUS, ANIMAL SPIRITS, PAIRINGS AND POSITION

 

 

 

**GOTX PACK**

STATUS, ANIMAL SPIRITS, PAIRINGS AND POSITION

 

 

 

**WOLF PACK**

STATUS, ANIMAL SPIRITS, PAIRINGS AND POSITION

 

*Junmyeon's animal spirit is a grizzly bear 

 

**LIMITLESS PACK**

STATUS, ANIMAL SPIRITS, PAIRINGS AND POSITION

 

 

**BULLETPROOF PACK**

STATUS, ANIMAL SPIRITS, PAIRINGS AND POSITION

 

 

 

\-------- 

 

SIBLING AND PARENT CHART

( _for those mentioned in the fic)_

 

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE PACK**

 

 

**SHERLOCK'S EYE PACK**

****

**ESTABLISHED SIBLINGS (PARENTS UNNAMED)**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are still confused you can definitely ask me via comments or the following links:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/jhengchie) , [NCT spazz twitter account](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> ,[Seventeen 96line spazz twitter account](http://twitter.com/nibbledstars)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	2. First

 

 _Carat_ is not just an ordinary pack; they are a force to reckon with.

 

Controlling one third of the districts in Seoul including Gangnam-Seocho, the pack had built a reputation for expanding their territory at such a fast rate and at a very young age.

 

 _Carat_ was feared by many, not because of their cruelty but primarily because they are angels and demons packed in one unit. And what was intriguing out of all the details about _Carat_ is that the pack was co-lead by twin alphas, Jeonghan and Jisoo.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo have the same omega father but had two separate alpha fathers. And this complicated mess extended to their younger brothers, Junhui and Wonwoo who were also twins but had different fathers; Jeonghan and Junhui are true brothers as well as Jisoo and Wonwoo. The family tree was messed up but that didn’t hinder the alphas and their authority to control a pack of their own, eventually expanding their reach more than what their parents had thought they’d be able to conquer in such a short time.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo led the pack with Wonwoo as their strategist because the alpha doesn’t want to exert more effort than necessary, and Jnhui as their mom, because the only omega of the siblings will need to take care of his brothers if he doesn’t want them to die of diabetes or kidney failure due to too much sugar and salt.

 

Along the growth of Carat, they picked up strays and bullied kids; Jeonghan mostly pitying the boys so he took them in.

 

First to be inducted into the pack was a boy named Seokmin who turned out to be too soft to be an alpha and always too happy to be bullied. But he was bullied for his appearance, a thing that Seokmin learned to just forgo. The interesting thing about Seokmin though, was the nagging omega stuck next to him like a puppy to its master. Jeonghan later realized that Seokmin did not fight back because he did not want to endanger Seungkwan, too afraid to lose himself if he let his alpha loose. Jeonghan understood and when he took both in, it was a package deal and they were just counting the moments when both finally make it official.

 

Jisoo was next to take in a lost boy, a literal lost boy. Hansol was wandering the streets; the poor kid was separated from his pack because of an attack. He diverted the attackers away from his mom and sister but he ended up being lost as well. Jisoo took a good look at the kid and his eyes saw the innocence and courage the kid have. Eventually, Hansol became Jisoo’s protégé.

 

The last of the pack and their maknae is also known as Jeonghan’s precious baby. Chan is a son of one of their parents’ friends who entrusted their son to Carats to help the kid grow out of his shell and be capable on his own without the pressure of his family. Chan understood this as he looked at his younger brother who had the same fate as him, being sent to another pack for his development. Jeonghan took a liking to their maknae and was soon being protective of him to anyone most especially when the kid presented as an omega.

 

The pack was doing great and swell; they got recognition for taking out the weeds of the area and had promoted their newfound strategy to claiming peaceful neighbourhoods and rebuild their statuses as premier districts worthy of Carats status.

 

_But really, the biggest pinch and foe of the twin alphas were their parents._

 

 

“I am most proud of you both, but would it be better if you’ve got mates?” Heechul, their omega father told them as he visited the house the pack lives at.

 

“Can we just skip that topic?” Jeonghan dared to reply which earned a warning glare from his alpha father.

 

“You are not getting any younger and your pack is gaining members and expanding your reach, you need someone to ground you.” Heechul explained.

 

“You both know your father is right on this one.” Siwon, Jisoo and Wonwoo’s father asked and the twin alphas nodded. “Wonwoo, you too.” Siwon looked at his younger son, an alpha who presented proudly a couple of years ago.

 

“I can’t mate till Junhui finds his.” Wonwoo replied.

 

“He’ll find his mate eventually.” Hangeng, Jeonghan and Junhui’s alpha father, finally spoke. “You don’t have to be Junhui’s protective brother all the time. He is an omega but he was trained like an alpha.” Hangeng reminded Wonwoo and the alpha sighed, sucks to have 3 fathers breathing down their necks about mating.

 

“We will find our true mates; we just don’t want to settle with what is available.” Jisoo replied and that seemed to pacify their parent.

 

“Well, if that is the case, then I will set you up with a few of my friends, I am sure Jungsoo’s omega son would be fitting for at least one of you three alphas.” Heechul said as he left the room. “And my precious Junhui, of course I have an alpha in mind.” Heechul winked and Junhui could only nod at his father.

 

“It’s not like we need mates.” Jeonghan puffed his cheeks that made Jisoo laugh.

 

“You do.” Junhui corrected his brother. “Your ruts have been really intense lately and it is wearing you both out.” Junhui said and turned to his twin. “You too Wonwon.” Junhui pointed a finger at the brother who just glared at him.

 

“And what about you?” Jeoghan asked and Junhui shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Like alphas would want omegas that kicks ass, they always run away when I tell them I know wushu.” Junhui deadpanned.

 

“They don’t know what they’re missing.” Wonwoo scoffed making Junhui coo at his younger twin.

 

“Such a sweetheart.” Junhui cooed.

 

\---

 

Seungcheol is an omega, but that did not stop him from being a leader of his own trifecta. As the youngest son of Jungsoo and Youngwoon, Seungcheol’s presentation did not bother the couple and had accepted him for whom he was and even trained him to head a pack of his own. Seungcheol bear that trust proudly despite that his pack just consists of a 2 of his best friends and a clumsy dongsaeng.

 

“You’ve been having a hard time lately.” Jihoon, Seungcheol’s best friend since they were in diapers, told him and Seungcheol could only nod. He was reaching 25 and he was still unmated causing his omega to fall into intensified heats.

 

“It’s tough but I can still manage, where’s Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked and Jihoon pointed to the kitchen where 2 figures were seen doing some food preparation. “I’ve got a call from appa, he wants me to meet some alpha sons of his friend.” Seungcheol informed Jihoon who nodded.

 

‘Probably better for you, you have to find your mate soon Cheol.” Jihoon informed him making the older sigh. “It’s not that bad, you don’t have Soonyoung as your mate.” Jihoon announced.

 

‘Hey, I heard that!” Soonyoung shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Good, I wanted you to hear it anyway.” Jihoon shouted back.

 

“You two are the weirdest mates I’ve ever known.” Seungcheol told his friend who smiled wide.

 

“Hey, we’re not the romantic type but we take care of each other and love each other.” Jihoon said just as Soonyoung and Mingyu came to them with trays of food for sharing.

 

“The feeling of being complete is what that’s matter.” Soonyoung said, earning a kiss from Jihoon.

 

“Eww, gross.” Seungcheol mocked gagging making Mingyu erupt with laughter.

 

“when are you going to Seoul then?” Soonyoung asked and Seungcheol looked at his phone to check the SMS sent by his father.

 

“Next week.” Seungcheol announced and all three dongsaengs nodded.

 

“We’ll accompany you.” Jihoon said and Seungcheol had no choice but to agree; Jihoon maybe an omega and a little short for his age, but Jihoon surely knew how to draw out his guitar and chase alphas that dared cross him. Mingyu sadly was one of those alphas that received the treatment.

 

“Road trip!” Mingyu squealed.

 

 

\--- 

 

The thing with travelling from Anyang to Gangnam is that they have to cross three territories with three different protocols and a lot of hungry alphas wanting to claim unmated omegas. Such was the case when they stumbled upon a mess at the border of Gyeonggi-do and North Seoul.

 

It was already dark by the time they reached the border and Mingyu being the overly enthusiastic puppy that he was, ventured into the sound he heard and was caught in a fist fight. He smelled the stench of alphas and a faint scent of an unmated omega that smelled utterly familiar. He saw the omega threw punches and at that he immediately knew that the omega needed help and he is an alpha, so it is morally right to help out right?

 

Wrong.

 

Because he forgot that he was clumsy as hell and could not punch an idiot even if his life depends on it. So he ended up tumbling down when an alpha punched him in the gut.

 

“What the actual fuck?” they heard a sharp curse and Mingyu knew that it was their hyungs so he pushed himself up and soon stared at the sight of his three hyungs fighting grown men along with the unmated omega.

 

When the chaos subsided and Mingyu had a good look at the omega, bloodied lip and bruised cheeks, realizations hit him. “Minghao?” Mingyu asked and the omega looked at the tall alpha with wide eyes before nodding “Xu Haohao!!!!” Mingyu ran like an overexcited puppy and wrapped the omega in a tight hug that made the omega wince in pain and his hyungs raise a brow in question. “You’re back!!!” Mingyu excitedly shouted.

 

“If you would be so kind to enlighten us?” Seungcheol spoke and Mingyu straightened to introduce his Chinese friend who he met when he was 5 but had to move back to China when they were 12. Just then Seungcheol’s phone rang.

 

“Yes?” The tone was serious and Seungcheol’s brows furrowed as his father spoke. He then turned to Mingyu and Minghao. “Excuse me but were your parents named Kyuhyun and Zhoumi?” Seungcheol asked and Minghao nodded. “Right, yes we found him. No worries. We’ll get there safely.” Seungcheol ended the call and turned to the new comer. “Apparently your convoy got attacked huh?” Seungcheol asked and Minghao sighed.

 

‘Yeah, thanks for helping. I am sure Mingyu wasn’t the biggest help but you three are awesome.” Minghao said and Mingyu was taken aback.

 

“You are awesome yourself, you pack a punch and an omega to boot, awesome man!?” Soonyoung quickly shook hands with him.

 

“You’re not disgusted?” Minghao asked curiously and Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“I’m mated to this guy over here.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon to his side and grinned. “A feisty omega I tell you and he’s not afraid to use force if his status or his body is being reckoned with.” Jihoon extended a hand.

 

“Omegas can kick ass, I’m sure Mingyu knows it too well.” Jihoon eyed Mingyu who raised both hands in surrender.

 

“I like you; you are indeed a feisty one.” Minghao grinned at Jihoon and Soonyoung laughed loudly, taking the younger as his sort of adoptive son for the time being.

 

“Seungcheol, and my father informed me of your situation. We are heading over to the same place so you may need to stick with us.” Seungcheol extended a hand and Minghao shook it with vigor.

 

“Oh, you are an omega too! How cool!” Minghao remarked.

 

“He is a badass leader.” Mingyu remarked.

 

“And obviously you are the lame one.” Minghao retorted earning a loud laugh from Soonyoung.

 

‘Good one!” Soonyoung said through his laughing fit.

 

“Are you perhaps potential mates?” Seungcheol inquired.

 

“Hell no.” both replied in chorus.

 

“Not gonna happen, not in a million years I’ll be mated to this clumsy fluff ball.” Minghao exclaimed loud and proud.

 

“Like I would mate you! Who wants skin and bones?!” Mingyu replied and the three oldest were both confused and entertained at the development.

 

“We’re just really good friends, our parents go way back, and if we were mates our marks would have appeared back when we were young.” Minghao explained and it made sense, Mingyu’s skin was tanned but flawless.

 

“We better get going.” Seungcheol reminded them and they all filed into the vehicle and Soonyoung drove away.

 

\---

The kids were excited, they will have visitors. Junhui was being the good mom of the bunch and had hauled his omega dongsaengs to prepare food for everyone much to the dismay of the alphas. Hansol, being the youngest alpha, was stuck being roped into the chaos of decorating the place and being the outlet of rants from Jeonghan.

 

Junhui was also looking out for his brothers and they are at a point in their lives where they need to have mates or their second gender would be torturing them from the inside out.

 

“Hyung!” Junhui turned to see the commotion and saw Chan gaping at Seungkwan’s wrist where a faint mark had appeared.  Junhui inspected the wrist and it looked like a silhouette of a running horse, his mate’s mark is from a horse spirit.

 

“Well Kwannie found his mate huh?” Jnhui asked and the younger blushed.

 

“Who is it hyung?” Chan asked and Seungkwan blushed further.

 

“It’s Seokmin hyung.” Seungkwan spoke softly and it made Junhui smile wide.

  
“I knew you would be mates. Are you planning to make it official?” Junhui asked.

 

“Not until you guys mated.” Seungkwan said with conviction and it made Junhui guilty, them four are restricting the mating of a perfect couple.

 

“You do know that we will allow you to mate, you don’t need to think about our statuses.” Junhui told Seungkwan who nodded.

 

“But we both came to an agreement to do it a bit later. Besides, he already imprinted on me as I am to him so nothing’s drastic is gonna happen. We don’t need to soul bond or anything.” Seungkwan said and Junhui nodded.

 

Imprinting is a mutual agreement between mates when they are not yet ready to formalize the bond while Soul bonding is the more drastic approach in mating when one, especially the omega, would be in dire need to mate.

 

Junhui sighed and pinched Seungkwan’s cheeks fondly. “You two would be a great couple.” Junhui said and Seungkwan smiled wide at his hyung.

 

‘Wow, what will my mate’s spirit animal be? I am so curious.” Chan was excited, and Junhui could only laugh at the youngest.

 

\---

Soonyoung knew it was a little difficult to stay up that late so he made a detour to reach X-clan’s main den. Soonyoung knew one of the alpha’s in the pack and had called him on the way. Kihyun, the pack omega opened the door for them and immediately glomped on his self proclaimed brother whom he shared a birthday with.

 

“Sorry to disturb hyung.” Soonyoung said but Kihyun dismissed the younger alpha and led them to spare rooms.

 

“Hey bro!” Jooheon was cheery when he greeted the group and Soonyoung returned the smile. “Rest up, we can chat tomorrow.” Jooheon added and Soonyoung nodded and joined Jihoon on the bed.

 

Soonyoung explained their situation and Hyunwoo was not okay with it. He turned to Hoseok who was fuming and Jooheon was mad. Every alpha in their pack is mated, except the youngest Changkyun but they already made an arrangement with Ahgase pack to mate with their omega Youngjae.

 

“They weren’t sparing anyone huh?” Hyunwoo asked and Hoseok was livid, he was an alpha known for being sensitive to omega attacks.

 

“Be on guard, I think we don’t need to delay the mating.” Kihyun informed his mate who nodded.

 

The talk was interrupted when Mihyuk led another pack into the room and Changkyun immediately wrapped an arm around Youngjae who sobbed loudly.

 

 

“What happened?” Hyunwoo asked Jaebum who gritted his teeth in anger.

 

“Youngjae hyung got almost raped” Yugyeom spoke making the boy in question sob louder

 

“Was, but luckily we got there in time.” Jackson supplied, nudging his mate to have a seat and everyone can see the bruises on the three alphas of the pack.

 

Kihyun immediately led Jinyoung and Bambam to get the first aid just as Mingyu led Minghao towards the kitchen to prepare something.

 

“You better take care, 2 unmated omegas are bait enough as it is.” Jaebum said eyeing Seungcheol.

 

“We can take care of ourselves but thank you for the warning.” Seungcheol replied and Jaebum nodded.

 

“Where are you heading then?” Jooheon asked.

 

“Minghao and I are both going to meet with alphas of Carat.” Seungcheol answered.

 

“Oh, I better give heads up to Jeonghan.” Minhyuk went out of the room to call his friend.

 

“We can never be too sure; the rogues are definitely causing harm over our territories.” Jaebum announced and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“We can’t delay Changkyun and Youngjae’s mating then?” Hyunwoo asked and Jaebum nodded.

 

“There’s no other way.” Jaebum replied and everyone understood the weight of those words.

 

 

Seungcheol thanked their host before they left and Kihyun never forgot to thrust some food container into Mingyu’s hands while Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon gave them some weapons for protection, they are not taking this situation lightly.

 

“I know that it is a long shot but if one of you happens to mate with the alpha, kindly tell them that we are hoping to have alliance over these rogues.” Hyunwoo said to Seungcheol who nodded and assured them that they’ll do their best to help out with the problem at hand.

 

They continued their journey to Gangnam-Seocho, Mingyu drove this time as Jihoon was feeling a bit uncomfortable and was seeking his alpha; he must be nearing his heat and that meant they needed to get to Carat turf as soon as possible. Mingyu drove fast but carefully, not really wanting run ins with authorities that can impend their journey. Minghao accompanied him at front, reminiscing their days and catching up with what happened when they got separated. Minghao had learned Wushu, his fathers insisted that he did regardless of his second gender because they believed that it’ll benefit him; they were not wrong.

 

“Do you think you’ll find your mate then?” Mingyu asked and Minghao shrugged.

 

“Not sure, don’t really care though.” Minghao’s reply bothered Mingyu.

 

“We don’t really have a choice but hope things will get better right?” Mingyu asked back and Minghao smiled.

 

“You’re still Mr. Positive, I’m glad you did not change.” Minghao replied with a wide smile.

 

“And you are Mr. I’m too cool for you, glad you didn’t change.” Mingyu replied with a grin.

 

“Are you looking for your mate Mingyu?” Minghao then asked and Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. “You should, we are of age and the longer we don’t find our mates, the harder it is for us to endure our heats and ruts.” Minghao said and Mingyu sighed.

 

“I know.  I know.” Mingyu replied nonchalantly.

 

 

\----

 

“Minhyuk hyung called.” Jeonghan informed his twin.

 

“How are they?” Jisoo inquired.

 

“Not good apparently. Youngjae was attacked by rogues and got almost raped. He warned us to be on guard.” Jeonghan answered his twin. “And that our potential mate is on our way, they might have a run in so we better be prepared and dispatch patrols on all our territories.” Jeonghan finished and Jisoo sighed.

 

“Rogues are headaches. Where is Junhui?” Jisoo asked and Wonwoo motioned to the kitchen were the omega was preparing a feast. “We need him.” Jisoo said and Wonwoo got the message clearly.

 

Junhui was the only omega among the bunch but he was actually the skilled one in the art of fighting. Jisoo and Jeonghan can pack a punch or too, Wonwoo can knock out stronger alphas, but Junhui, he can face an army all by himself.

 

Junhui almost never gotten himself involve in security cases because his brothers can handle everything, but in the rare times that he gets roped in, he knew he needed to perform his best.

 

“It’s that bad?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo nodded.

 

‘Sorry, you have to be involved in this.” Wonwoo apologized to his twin who just shook his head.

 

“You all try to protect me, it’s time I do something for you.” Junhui said with a smile and left to get his coat.

 

“Stay safe Junnie.” Wonwoo called out and Junhui winked at his brother.

 

Junhui rode his motorcycle to reach his destination and hoped that he’s not too late.

 

\---

 

They were being followed and Mingyu was not good at these situations.

 

“Fuck” He cursed as he took a left and nearly missed the turn. Minghao had his eyes closed as he held on to the seatbelt while Soonyoung enveloped Jihoon into his embrace, bracing themselves for a possible crash.

 

It did happen a few minutes later when Mingyu lost control of the wheel and they ended up hitting a light post. Good thing seatbelts and airbags exist so they were able to survive the crash. Mingyu immediately took to Minghao and looked at Seungcheol who nodded. They took off in a direction just as Seungcheol allowed Soonyoung and Jihoon to run at a different direction. Seungcheol took a deep breath and took off at another, they must split up to manage this ordeal, and he just hoped that Minhyuk’s earlier call would alert the Carat’s leader to assist them.

 

Seungcheol’s scent was strong, it was getting stronger as more powerful heats hit him, he knew this fact but he can’t allow Sooyoung to leave Jihoon when the younger omega was nearing his own heat. He ran towards an alley but it was a dead end, and when he turned around, he saw five rogues after him. They looked drugged alphas and betas and Seungcheol had to hold his breath so as not to inhale the stench of the filthy rogues in front of him. He braced himself from the attack and soon, he was fighting five drugged men.

 

Junhui was a few minutes too late as he saw the car that bore the plate number Minhyuk had sent them but he was relieved when there was no trace of blood or dead bodies inside it. He frantically searched the place for which direction he should choose when the sudden scream pierced the silent night. Junhui grabbed his phone to call his brother and turned on his GPS for them to find him; this is an emergency and Carat will not allow such violence happen in their territory.

 

Junhui was always silent like a cat when he approaches so when a man fell in front of Seungcheol, everyone was shocked. “You are messing with the wrong pack mister.” Junhui called out and landed a kick on another man’s guts.

 

“An omega?” Seungcheol asked and Junhui nodded.

 

“I would really like to formally introduce myself but we have big fish to fry.” Junhui said and then turned to land another punch on a charging man.

 

Seungcheol knew that they were in danger and when he saw three more alphas came, each holding a knife, his blood ran cold.

 

“Watch out!” Seungcheol called out and pushed Junhui out of the way, making the knife land on his side.

 

Junhui’s eyes saw red and he dashed towards the attacker, launching himself to grip the neck with his thighs, locking them and twisting them until they heard a snap.

 

“No fucking way.” It was an unfamiliar voice to Seungcheol but it seemed like his omega savior knew them.

 

“You dared causing trouble in our territory?” An alpha shouted followed by a sound of fist hitting flesh and a groan.

 

“Jeonghan hyung.” Junhui called out and Seungcheol lifted his head in time to see one of the men pulling a dagger and dashing towards his saviour.

 

Without thinking, Seungcheol  ran to block the attack and ended up in the arms of the alpha named Jeonghan, groaning in pain. Jeonghan looked at the man in his arms and immediately felt the pull. He closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them, his eyes were red and his focus was on the man with the knife. Jeonghan placed the omega down on the ground then charged at the attacker, kicking the weapon out of the mans hand and beating the poor guy up until he passed out.

 

It was all static and Jeonghan could not see any anything but the man on the cold pavement bleeding out.

 

 

‘Oh my goodness Seungcheol!” It was another alpha and Jeonghan turned to a shorter male who looked back at him and stood protectively before the fallen omega. “Don’t come closer.” Soonyoung gritted his teeth and growled low, his mate growling next to him.

 

Jeonghan smirked and took a brave step, making the other alpha hiss, but it did not deter him.

 

“Oh my god, Seungcheol hyung is unconscious.” Mingyu shouted and lifted the omega in his arms.

 

“Jeonghan hyung, you brought Wonwoo?” Junhui asked, gripping his brother and turning him away.

 

Jeonghan looked dazed but he nodded and led the way to the car where Wonwoo was beating the last of the rogue that attacked him.

 

“Wonwoo.” Junhui called out and the younger twin nodded and started the engine.

 

 

The car can hold most of them but it will be a tight squeeze so Junhui offered one to join him on his bike. Minghao looked at the death trap and shook his head, his fathers would kill him. Mingyu sighed and volunteered himself, pushing Minghao into the back seat, seeing that Soonyoung and Jihoon was growling at jeonghan.

 

“here, for safety.” Junhui handed Mingyu a helmet which the alpha took and wore.

 

Junhui boarded his bike and motioned for Mingyu to hop on and with a little hesitation, Mingyu wrapped his arm around Junhui’s waist as the bike sped out of the place.

 

Wonwoo knew that it was an emergency but he did not want to be in trouble so he kept to his speed limit, glancing at his passengers from his rear view mirror. He noted that the two were mated already, seeing the tattoos peaking from their skin, he was curious on what would their marks be but that was for another time. He then glanced at the other omega and he noted the soft eyes beneath the frown on the omega, he must be really stressed of the situation. Then he turned to Jeonghan who suddenly gripped his chest and threw his head back before growling in pain. _Shit_. Wonwoo stepped on the gas and zoomed past the traffic light as he turned on his hazard light.

 

 

 

 -----

 

Jisoo had that bad feeling as he panted on his desk, Seokmin and Seungkwan rushing to his side to check on their pack leader.  Seokmin pulled the alpha to his feet and helped him to his room, he needed rest and they can’t afford to loose him.

 

“Emergency, ready the medical wing.” Junhui came busting in with an unknown alpha and Jisoo raised a brow at his brother. “We have an omega down.” Junhui said and Jisoo gripped at the wall and motioned for Seokmin to proceed with Junhui to the medical wing.

 

“Is it bad?” Seokmin asked and Junhui nodded. “And he is?” Seokmin gestured to the tall alpha following them.

 

“Oh, I never got your name.” Junhui turned to the alpha who smiled like an adorable stuufed puppy on display, his canines showing and it made Seokmin on edge.

 

“Sorry, it’s Mingyu.” Mingyu offered a hand which Seokmin took, assessing the alpha who just smiled. “I really have no bad intentions; I just want my hyung to be safe.” Mingyu confessed and Seokmin nodded.

 

 

“Well you could help prepare the room.” Seokmin led Mingu inside one room in the medical wing and his eyes were wide at the high class facility. “Perks of the pack.” Seokmin said nonchalantly and Mingyu nodded.

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry!” Mingyu shouted as he cleaned Seungkwan’s clothes with some towels as the tall alpha tripped on air while carrying betadine solution. Seungkwan was fuming while Junhui just laughed at the antiseptic soaked younger omega.

 

“I guess you should just sit and try not to cause any trouble.” Seokmin said, leading Seungkwan out of the room to change into something clean.

 

“I’m sorry; I am clumsy like most of the time.” Mingyu apologized and Junhui beamed him a smile.

 

 “It’s Okay.” Junhui replied and helped cleaned the floor.

 

The door opened with a loud bang as Wonwoo carried an unconscious Jeonghan while Soonyoung carried an unconscious Seungcheol. Wonwoo instructed to treat the hurt omega, seeing that he needed medical attention more than Jeonghan. Seokmin nodded and both him and Seungkwan attended to the wound and stitched up the omega and connected him with an IV drop.

 

Seokmin then checked Jeonghan and was baffled because he was not injured or anything off except that he was just unconscious. Seungkwan gasped next to him when he saw a feather appeared on the alpha’s right wrist, encircling the wrist in flaming red and orange.

 

“He’s soul bonding.” Seungkwan murmured which prompted Seokmin to check the  wrist of the omega, and his eyes went wide as he gasped, the tail of a leopard wrapped around Seungcheol’s left wrist.

 

“We need Jisoo hyung here now.” Seokmin called out and Seungkwan quickly paged Jisoo who came running to the room.

 

Seokmin led Jisoo towards Jeonghan and the older alpha felt his heart being constricted. He looked at the omega on the other bed and fell to his knees as he felt the sharp pain pierce through his body. He screamed loudly, prompting Wonwoo and Junhui to enter only to find Jisoo fainting.

 

“What happened?!” Wonwoo asked and Seokmin took the alpha’s left wrist to show the blooming red and orange feather making the younger twins gasp.

 

“Soul bonding.” Junhui said and that prompted Wonwoo to grab their older brother while Seungkwan and Seokmin arranged for another bed to place the alpha.

 

The four looked on the three bodies lying lifeless on the beds, the omega at the center with two alphas on either side. It was not uncommon for an omega to have two mates but for an omega to soul bond with two mates, now that is a bit unheard of.

 

“We need to call our parents.” Wonwoo said, as the highest ranking alpha, he was currently in command.

 

They left the room to explain the situation and Jihoon immediately called Jungsoo’s number to inform him of the situation while Wonwoo called his parents to do the same.

 

“It’s been a long night, would you want to eat something?” Junhui asked and with the mention of food, both Soonyoung and Minghao’s stomachs rambled making Junhui laugh. “I’ll prepare the food, Seungkwan, please lead them to the dining hall.” Junhui said and Seungkwan nodded.

 

“Can I help you?” Mingyu asked Junhui and the omega eyed the alpha. “I know I am clumsy  but I really am good with cooking.” Mingyu said timidly and Soonyoung gave him an extra push.

 

“He makes really good food. You are tired as well so better accept help.” Sonyoung argued and Junhui sighed before nodding and walking towards the kitchen with Mingyu trailing behind him like a puppy.

 


	3. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thank you for the interest in this fic. I will be warning you now that the mating would be rated. I adjusted the rating for everyone’s safety because I would probably write a little above r-29 hahah

\----

 

Junhui led Mingyu to the kitchen and the omega immediately pulled out stuff from the refrigerator. Mingyu assisted him and opened the containers to reveal prepped food for them to either reheat or finish up.

 

“You cooked all this?” Mingyu asked and Junhui nodded.

 

“I got help from the kids but yeah, being the eldest omega and the only omega in my brood, I became the default mom.” Junhui said and Mingyu nodded.

 

“That’s amazing. You are trained in combat and you do kitchen work? Wow your mate would be really lucky to have you.” Mingyu uttered and it made Junhui flush a bit.

 

“Thanks, but I don’t think alphas like an omega who kicks ass better than them.” Junhui shrugged, taking a pot from the cabinet and pouring contents of a soup base into it for heating.

 

“Nah, some alphas dig feisty omegas.” Mingyu commented and Junhui laughed. “Don’t believe me?” Mingyu asked and just as he was to continue speaking, Soonyoung came running towards them in panic.

 

“Do you have like coke in here?” Soonyoung asked, making Junhui raise a brow but Mingyu visibly paled.

 

“We don’t have much but the kids have some coke in the fridge somewhere.” Junhui pointed to the machine and Soonyoung thanked him before rummaging the fridge for any available soda.

 

“I promise to replace them tomorrow.” Soonyoung said but Mingyu shook his head.

 

‘I’ll do it hyung, Jihoon hyung might get cranky if you leave his side.” Mingyu shivered at the memory of an angry Jihoon.

 

“Thanks man!” Soonyoung shouted then dashed back to his mate.

 

“Care to explain?” Junhui asked as he took another pot to reheat some stew.

 

“Jihoon’s cravings for coke shoot up when he’s preparing for his heat, and you don’t want to face a cranky Jihoon. Never.” Mingyu gestured an ‘X’ with his hands making Junhui laugh.

 

“It seemed like you are quite afraid of Jihoon, and you’re supposed to be an alpha.” Junhui remarked, stirring the contents of the stew as Mingyu plates some kimchi.

 

“I live with 2 very intimidating omega and has been friends with another strong headed omega, I don’t think status defines bravery.” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Wow, you’re the first person aside from my brothers who respected omegas that much.” Junhui said and beamed Mingyu a smile.

 

“Thank you. You guys deserve all the respect because you are that much stronger than alphas” Mingyu replied and smiled back at Junhui.

 

“Well, is the food done?” Came a call from the door and Mingyu turned to face Minghao who was grinning.

 

“Be done in a few minutes.” Junhui answered for him.

 

“Can I help? I know Mingyu here is a big accident waiting to happen.” Minghao said prompting Mingyu to pout.

 

“Haohao, have some fate in me.” Mingyu whined making Junhui laugh.

 

“You two look cute together.” Junhui remarked.

 

“Please don’t say that. I am not mating this clumsy puppy even if that’s the last option I’ll have.” Minghao deadpanned, taking the plated kimchi towards the dinning hall.

 

“I am a wolf Haohao not a puppy!” Mingyu shouted back then turned to a laughing Junhui. “I’m not mating with him either.” Mingyu puffed his cheeks making Junhui laugh louder.

 

“You two are really adorable.” Junhui remarked.

 

 

\---

 

Wonwoo was stressed, he was not prepared to take over a pack, even if it was temporary, he was not as capable as Jeonghan or Jisoo and it was stressing him out to even think he’ll be facing his fathers and Seungcheol’s fathers and explain what ever the hell was happening.

 

 

He was about to punch the wall when he heard a soft knock and an unfamiliar head greeted him.

 

“Junhui ge asked me to fetch you, it’s time to eat.” It was the omega they rescued earlier.

 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Wonwoo replied.

 

“Oh, if you want a sparring partner, count me in. It’s Minghao.” Minghao introduced himself then left the room leaving Wonwoo blinking with confusion. _Did the omega asked him to spar?_

 

Wonwoo entered the dining hall and Junhui immediately wrapped his arms around the younger twin and kissed his cheek. Wonwoo always found his twin’s skinship to be reassuring and he melted in the embrace knowing that he’ll have Junhui to support him. The twins took their seats, leaving the two chairs that were reserved for Jeonghan and Jisoo out of respect.

 

“I know that it’s been really tough but we must be in tip top shape if we want this crisis done and dealt with.” Junhui announced, motherly aura pouring from him. “Hansol, you may need to step it up this time.” Junhui said and Hansol nodded as he grabbed his utensils and started eating.

 

“I really am sorry if our meeting had to happen like this.” Soonyoung spoke and Wonwoo looked at him cautiously.

 

“Are you the leader?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“Seungcheol hyung’s our leader, he’s an omega but his leadership is at par as any alpha, me included.” Soonyoung beamed a smile.

 

“Is your mate going into heat soon?” Junhui asked and Soonyoung nodded as he opened another can of coke to give to Jihoon.

 

“yeah, he’ll be antsy and needy, I have to apologize before hand.” Soonyoung said.

 

“Really you’re mated?” It was Chan’s curious voice that broke the tension. “Do you have like marks?” Chan was a curious fellow and Hansol had to shush the omega.

 

“Oh yes, we do.” Soonyoung entertained the omega. “Jihoonie here bears my mark and I bear his. Pretty awesome.” Soonyoung said with a smile and Junhui felt at ease with this alpha, he is kind and entertaining.

 

“Can I see?” Chan asked with bright eyes.

 

“Chan, it’s impolite to ask something private especially from people you just met.” Wonwoo reprimanded and the omega immediately apologized.

 

‘No, it’s okay.” Jihoon put down his chopsticks and proceeded to move his flannel off of his shoulder revealing the head of a tiger perched on the omega’s shoulder.

 

“Wow, you don’t usually show that to anyone.” Soonyoung remarked.

 

“The kid’s cute.” Jihoon said and then fixed his clothes.

 

“A tiger? How awesome!” Chan was delighted and was extremely happy to see the marks.

 

“Yeah, we named it Hoshi, a clingy tiger.” Jihoon snorted making Soonyoung laugh.

 

“and you hyung?” Chan asked and Soonyoung stood to do the same, but this time he exposed his back, his wife beater covering most of it but they can see the head of an eagle peek through his nape and wings lined both his arm.

 

“Meet Woozi, our proud eagle.” Soonyoung said and Chan gasped at how the marks were truly a masterpiece.

 

“Wow, those marks are amazing.” Junhui remarked. “Do you have any idea why they are placed like that?” Junhui asked and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“Yeah, I always rest my head on Jihoonie’s shoulder while he likes touching my nape.” Soonyoung replied and it made Chan even more interested.

 

“I want to have a mate like that too!” Chan remarked.

 

Wonwoo looked at the table and smiled a little, this wasn’t as bad as it looked but then he locked eyes with Minghao and something stirred inside him.

 

\----

 

“Junhui hyung.” Mingyu called out as they were washing the dishes.

 

‘Yes Gyu?” Junhui hummed.

 

“I was wondering, what is soul bonding?” Mingyu asked with furrowed brows.

 

“Oh.” Junhui stopped for a while.

 

“It’s okay if it’s uncomfortable. Sorry for asking.” Mingyu lowered his head but Junhui chuckled at him.

 

“You are more of a puppy than a wolf with that attitude.” Junhui remarked. “I am okay with it; I’ll gladly feed your curiosity.” Junhui said as he finished rinsing a plate and handing it to Mingyu to place in the dishwasher.

 

 

“Soul bonding is an extreme method for an omega to bond with their mate. It is usually done for two reasons, the omega’s heat is already sauntered or the omega is near death.” Junhui looked at Mingyu straight in the eyes before he continued. “If an omega already experienced his sauntered heat due to being unclaimed for so long, the pain can be unbearable and this forces an omega to soul bond in hopes to reach out to his mate.” Junhui paused to asses Mingyu’s reaction; Mingyu nodded.

 

“In the second case, when an omega is suffering an illness or is near death, they could soul bond to either find their mate or inform their mate of their passing, freeing the alpha to choose another mate.” Junhui said and Mingyu gripped the counter tightly.

 

“Does that mean Seungcheol hyung..” Mingyu trailed off.

 

“We still do not know, the only way we could find out is when either Jeonghan or Jisoo wakes up.” Junhui said. “It’ll be okay.” Junhui said with a warm smile as he placed a reassuring pat on Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

\----

 

Jisoo opened his eyes and groaned, he had just felt incredible pain through him and then it all turned black. He knew he was at their medic wing prior but the place he was in was like a dream. He rubbed his tired eyes and noticed the mark on his left  wrist, then his omega must have called him, they are probably in danger.

 

Jisoo stood and tried to find a path, or any way to proceed, if it’s his omega that called for him, he must then find them. He tried to listen to some sounds to guide him but it was fruitless, he was lost in the dream. When he was about to give up, he felt a burn on his left wrist and a pull in his heart, this might be his mate telling him to go. So Jisoo threw caution to the wind and went to where his heart was telling him to go.

 

Jisoo felt like it was forever when he reached a clearing, and what he saw took his breath away, a beautiful man whose lips were ruby red sat on the ground, cradling Jeonghan’s head on his lap, the alpha still unconscious. Jisoo could not take his eyes off of the man and when the omega looked up and their eyes locked, Jisoo was down on his knees panting.

 

“Oh my, are you okay?” Jisoo heard the man’s voice called out and it was melodious like a choir of angels.

 

“Yes. I think I am okay.” Jisoo replied.

 

“are you a lion perhaps?” The omega asked and Jisoo nodded.

 

‘Are you a phoenix then?” Jisoo asked back and the man flushed.

 

“It’s Seungcheol.”  Seungcheol introduced himself and helped him walk towards the Jeonghan.

 

“Is my brother okay?” Jisoo asked.

 

“He is, but for some reason he is not waking up.” Seungcheol frowned and it doesn’t suit the omega’s pretty face.

 

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo slightly nudged his brother. Jisoo took a deep breath and placed both palms on Jeonghan’s chest before looking at Seungcheol. “Better cover your ears.” Jisoo warned before applying pressure on the alpha’s ribcage.

 

 

“What the actual fuck!” Jeonghan woke up with a jolt and when he saw Jisoo, he threw loud and long curses.

 

“Shut up Jeonghan, you are scaring our mate.” Jisoo hissed and Jeognhan turned quickly to see the beautiful omega scrunching his face in confusion.

 

“I hate you!” Jeonghan whined but Jisoo just rolled his eyes and helped his twin up to formally meet the omega. Jisoo then nudged the elder to introduce himself.

 

“Hello I am jeonghan, thank you for saving me.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol blushed.

 

“Hello I am Jisoo, younger twin of Jeonghan.” Jisoo said and Seungcheol nodded.

 

‘I am Seungcheol, I was supposed to meet you in correspondence with my father’s arrangement with yours.” Seungcheol was unsure of what to say. “I apologize if I, uhm, well summoned you through soul bond.” Seungcheol scratched his name unsurely making Jeonghan’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Please stop being adorable.” Jeonghan cooed, earning a slap on his arm courtesy of Jisoo.

 

“Excuse my brother.” Jisoo said.

 

“Well I have to live with it if I will live through this.” Seungcheol sighed making the two alphas face scrunch in confusion. “You do know the premise of Soul Bonding right?” Seungcheol asked and the two nodded.

 

 

“You are not gonna die. Nope, nope.” Jeonghan shook his head as he held the omega on both shoulders while Jisoo stepped behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“If you are our mate then we will do everything in our power to save you.” Jisoo said and Seungcheol felt safe wrapped in the alphas’ warmth.

 

“I will surrender my life to you two then.” Seungcheol offered each alpha a wrist and the two nodded as they sank their teeth to mark the omega.  “I will see you soon my love.” Seungcheol said while the two alphas closed their eyes and faded into the darkness.

 

 

\---

 

Wonwoo did not know what he was thinking when he took up the sparring challenge posed by Minghao. He knew the omega would not offer this if he was not capable but it still irked him just how much the omega can push him.

 

“Don’t go easy on me.” Minghao had said before they took position and Wonwoo only nodded.

 

Wonwoo attacked first, and he expected the omega to dodge the attack easily, he was only testing the waters anyway. What Wonwoo did not expect was the immediate counter Minghao provided, kicking him on the shin and forcing him to his knees.

 

“I told you don’t go easy on me.” Minghao was frowning, face serious like this was a battlefield.

 

“That got me hyped up.” Wonwoo said and immediately launched an attack on Minghao, punches after punches quick and deliberate.

 

Minghao dodged the attacked and even countered some of them, converting momentum to offense that surprised Wonwoo but did not deter him. Wonwoo wasn’t the best in fist fight, but he was decent, so when this omega was challenging him, it brought out the inner beast he did not know existed.

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” It was Junhui who entered the gym with Mingyu following behind him. “Take a break.” Junhui said, pulling Wonwoo to sit on a chair while Mingyu pulled Minghao to do the same.

 

Mingyu handed Jun some water and towels before doing the same to Minghao, praising the omega for his amazing skills.

 

“You surprised me Minghao.” Wonwoo spoke and the omega looked at the alpha before smiling shyly.

 

“Thank you. I’m sure it got some things off of your mind.” Minghao replied and Wonwoo smirked before drinking his water, this omega is something.

 

\-----

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan woke up with a jolt and trained their eyes on the omega between them. Seokmin and Seungkwan jumped a bit with the growls from the alpha and Seokmin instructed Seungkwan to get Wonwoo and Junhui immediately.

 

The twin alphas were panting and Seokmin had a bad feeling about it. Jeonghan started to move and so had Jisoo making Seokmin take a tentative step towards them. The two alphas heard it and they both looked at Seokmin with red eyes and  a snarl making the younger alpha took a nervous gulp.

 

Thedoors opened and both Junhui and Wonwoo looked at their brothers and gasped, this was not their sane persona, this was their alphas controlling them after the soul bonding.

 

The twin alphas then returned their gaze on the unconscious omega and moved towards his bed. Junhui and Wonwoo came running to pin down the alphas, too afraid that they may hurt Seungcheol and claim him without consent.  More people poured in when they heard the growls from the medical wing.  Minghao assisted Wonwoo in holding Jeonghan  down while Mingyu was instantly by Junhui to pin down Jisoo. Seokmin ran towards Seungcheol with  Soonyoung and Hansol to transfer the bed into another room to ensure the omega’s safety while they calm  down the alphas.

 

It took a heavy shot of sedatives for the alphas to sleep and everyone took a deep breath of relief. Junhui ran a hand on his brothers’ hair and faced Wonwoo with worried eyes. The twins exchanged glances and without speaking, they knew what each other’s thoughts are. Wonwoo sighed as he looked at his older brothers, knowing fully what the consequences are if they did not allow the mating to proceed but if they did allow it without consent, then it could backlash on them as well.

 

 

“Hyung.” It was Chan who spoke and both looked at the maknae with soft eyes. “Heenim, Siwon-nim and Hankyung-nim already arrived and are waiting for you at the office.” Chan informed them and the twins nodded and assured him that they’ll follow shortly.

 

Wonwoo opened the door and allowed Junhui to enter first. They bowed tot heir parents and Heechul gestured for them to take a seat.

 

“This is Jungsoo and Youngwoon, Seungcheol’s parents.” Heechul announced and both Junhui and Wonwoo bowed to them.

 

“I want to see my son. But I want to know what happened.” Jungsoo said Xand Wonwoo turned to Junhui for answer, because and omega is much more knowledgeable in this aspect.

 

“Seungcheol-ssi and his group was attacked by rogues and he got stabbed twice. One of my brothers were with us that time and Seungcheol-ssi became unconscious triggering his omega to soul bond. We did not expect he’ll soul bond with two alphas, our twin brothers.” Junhui said and Jungsoo sighed.

 

“Are your brothers awake?” Youngwoon asked with an authoritive voice.

 

“They regained consciousness but we have to sedate them because they may do harm on your son, without consent.” Wonwoo answered and Yougnwoon nodded.

 

“I trust that you raised your sons well. As legal guardian over Seungcheol, I give my consent.” Youngwon said and Siwon procured a contract for him to sign.

 

“It was drafted when we got the call, we will assure you that we raised capable alphas as you’ve seen the growth of Carat.” Siwon defended and Youngwoon nodded.

 

“We really do not have a choice. I want to see my son.” Jungsoo stood and Heechul stood as well.

 

“Junhui, lead the way. You alphas stay away, we will take care of this.”  Heechul announced and Junhui led the two older omegas out of the office and into the medical room Seungcheol was staying.

 

The door creaked open and Seungkwan looked up from his clip board and bowed at the omegas who entered.

 

“How is he?” Jungsoo asked as e ran a hand on his son’s hair.

 

“His vitals are all okay, and his wounds are healing nicely. He’s just unconscious.” Seungkwan reported and Jungsoo nodded.

 

Jusngsoo looked at his son’s wrists and marvelled at the leopard and lion that marked his son’s pale skin. He looked at Heechul who grinned at him.

 

“Would it hurt?” Jungsoo asked and it made Heechul laugh.

 

“They’ll manage Jungsoo.” Heechul responded and Jungsoo smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.

 

“I am entrusting my son to yours.” Jungsoo said and they all left the room wile Junhui instructed Seungkwan to transfer Seungcheol to a guest bedroom.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo woke up groaning but when they met three alphas with stern faces, they kept silent, because they knew they were both in trouble.

 

“Jisoo, Jeonghan, this is Youngwoon, Suengcheol’s father.” Siwon introduced the man and both Jisoo and Jeonghan bowed their heads to acknowledge his presence.

 

“I am not going to beat around the bush. I know my son needs you both to survive and as a father, I would really want my son’s safety as my priority.” Youngwoon pierced through the twin alpha’s souls as he spoke. “I do not know you both but I trust that you are both are trustworthy as your fathers are. Can you assure my son’s safety?” Youngwoon asked and both Jisso and Jeonghan replied with a resounding affirmative that pacified Youngwoon. “I entrust my son to you.” Youngwoon said and bowed at the two before he left the room.

 

“Seokmin will lead you to Seungcheol. I do trust that you are both going to live up to your promise.” Hangeng said and the two nodded. “Very well, Seokmin if you may.” Hangeng gestured and Seokmin bowed and allowed the two alphas leave the room before he turned to the twins.

 

“Seungkwan is with Seungcheol-ssi right now. I will lead you to the room but I want you to remember to control your alphas as much as you could. Seungcheol-ssi is in a position where he can’t protect himself from you bothh.. I do hope you understand the severity of his condition.” Seokmin said and both Jeonghan and jisoo ruffled the alpha’s hair.

 

“of course we do.” Jisoo said with a smirk and it gave Seokmin the creeps.

 

“Lead the way Seokminnie.” Jeonghan said andSeokmin shivered, this will not end well.­­

 

 

\----

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo approached the sleeping figure on the bed and for a good minute, they admired the beauty of the omega. Seungcheol’s lips were bitten red, plump an juicy and his lashes were the longest they’ve seen their entire life. Seungcheol was a true beauty and it left the twins beathless.

 

“Can we really do this without hurting him?” Jeonghan asked Jisoo who sighed, unsure if they could keep their alphas in check.

 

Jisoo ran a hand on Seungcheol’s hair while Jeonghan placed his palm on Seungcheol’s cheek. The omega reacted to the touch and both alphas were surprised. They each held Seungcheol’s hand, the marks aligning and burning down on their skin making them hiss.

 

“You first.” Jisoo said and Jeonghan nodded, Kissing the omega full on the lips and Seungcheol’s boddy slightly jerked.

 

Jisoo then leaned in to kiss the omega and Seungcheol’s body reacted much more vigorously, alerting both alphas; Seungcheol held both hands tightly.

 

 

Jeonghan ran his thumb across Seungcheol’s cheek and the omega keened in to the touch, enjoying the connection he was feeling with these alphas. “You are so beautiful, can we really defile such perfection?” Jeonghan asked and Jisoo gritted his teeth.

 

“We need him as much as he needs us.” Jisoo said and Jeonghan nodded, they all needed this.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo gingerly undressed the sleeping omega, careful not to hurt him. Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol’s neck while Jisoo kissed the omega’s shoulder. Seungcheol tasted sweet to the alpha’s tongue and they where both intoxicated with his cherry scent. The twins sucked on the skin, kissing and licking every inch of the smooth skin as if to worship the body of the omega into full glory.

 

Seungcheol was reacting positively to the ministrations but it was not enough to bring back the omega to them. Jeonghan licked on the belly button before he moved to take the omega’s cock into his mouth, sucking the tip expertly.

 

Jisoo had been sucking on the omega’s knobs before he went down and joined his brother to pleasure the omega. Jisoo nudged the older and Jeognhan just blinked at him as he took the cock deeper.  Jisoo laughed running a hand down his brother’s head and tugged a bit eliciting a moan from Jeonghan.

 

“Move a bit, share him.” Jisoo said and Jeonghan moved to his side to allow Jisoo to dip his head and lick the omega’s hole.

 

“Nasty.” Jeonghan said after he let the cock go.

 

“Ill let you enter first.” Jisoo smirked and Jeonghan mirrored the smirk before he returned to socking the cock.

 

Jisoo spread the omega’s cheek apart and prodded the hole with his tongue. He sucked on the hole inserted a finger. Seungcheol’s body reacted with a  shudder and the twins made eye contact. Jeonghan pumped the cock as he spat out on the tip, praising Jisoo for being bold.

 

“Prep him well.” Jeonghan breathed out and Jisoo merely blinked before inserting another finger and curling it inside the omega.  “So good.” Jeonghan hissed, finally undressing himself to stroke his cock in time with his sucking.

 

 

Jisoo prodded his tongue along with the fingers and the hole clenched around his muscle making him suck harder. He inserted a third finger and opened up the omega more. It didn’t take long before Jisoo was fisting the omega while he pulled out his own cock to stimulate.

 

“You think you can enter him now?” Jisoo asked and Jeonghan nodded. The younger alpha took out his fist and started undressing himself as Jeonghan inserted his hard cock into the omega, grunting as the walls rubbed along his length as he pushed the muscle inside.

 

“Oh my goodness.” Jeonghan grunted, it was too hot all of the sudden and too tight. He took a breath and started moving slowly, loving the tightness of the omega around his cock.

 

“Turn to your side.” Jisoo commanded and Jeognhan turned their bodies to the side as Jisoo aligned his cock into the filled hole and entered Seungcheol slowly.

 

 

Jeonghan moaned, the tightness coupled with the friction was stimulating him too much. The older nuzzled his head onto the omega’s shoulder, whimpering a bit as the pleasure hit him.

 

“Almost there.” Jisoo moaned as he bottomed out, burying his head on the other side of Seungcheol’s shoulder, sucking on the skin to leave a bruise.

 

The two alphas took their time, trying to wrap their head on the idea of claiming the beautiful omega, hen Seugcheol groaned and with a gasp, he opened his eyes anf took heavy breaths.

 

“You’re back.” Jeonghan was crying as he met the omega face to face.

 

“I am.” Seungcheol replied and kissed the alpha before tilting his head to allow Jisoo to devour his lips.

 

“We…” Jisoo stuttered, unsure if they should continue.

 

“Claim me.” Seungcheol offered each wrist and both alphas sank their teeth on the skin to break it and suck the few drops of blood that escaped the skin.

 

Both alphas tried to move and that elicited a load gasp from the omega who grunted at the pain of two cocks inside him.

 

“Do you need more time?” Jeonghan asked, hands working on the omega’s cock.

 

“One of you can move.” Seungcheol panted and Jeonghan tried to move his hips to thrust inside the omega causing both Seungcheol and Jisoo to moan with the pleasure.

 

“Yes. Please.. ahh.” Seungcheol moaned loudly. “Jisoo ah.. please.” Seungcheol uttered breathlessly and Jisoo followed immediately.

 

 

Two alphas claiming one omega, it was messy but they made it work, they made each other feel good and Seungcheol was sobbing from over stimulation, begging his alphas to thrust harder, to bend him and thrust into him and claim him as theirs; only theirs.

 

Jisoo was gentle when he needed to be, changing pace to allow Jeonghan to thrust harder and deeper while sucking and licking the omega’s back. Jeonghan was the fiercer one, unyielding as he thrust consistently hard inside the omega, rubbing his cock on the walls making the omega scream his name loudly and proudly.

 

“Jisoo.” Seungcheol said in sensually. “Please, I can take it. I can take both of you.” Seungcheol informed him and Jisoo kissed the omega’s nape before he picked up his pace, matching Jeonghan’s thrust and causing Seungcheol twice or thrice the pleasure. “Yes.. Yes.” Seungcheol’s voice dropped an octave and it sounded so hot on the alphas’ ears.

 

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo called out and the alpha locked eyes with him and the younger of the twin pulled out, allowing Jeonghan to claim the omega and thrust into him fast and efficiently. Seungcheol was trashing, reaching for Jisoo who positioned himself in front of Seungcheol’s mouth and allowed the omega to suck him lazily.

 

“You are so good Cheol. Yes.’ Jisoo’s hips thrusts and Seungcheol hollowed his cheeks as Jisoo found a pace he was comfortable with.

 

 

Seungcheol choked as Jisoo pushed in deeper making Jeonghan hiss. “Fuck Jisoo, don’t hurt him.” Jeonghan grunted, feeling his knot about to form. Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s cock and pumped it hard making the omega moaned as he came in ribbons. Jeonghan pulled out making Seungcheol whine but Jisoo immediately aligned himself and thrust into the omega with force Seungcheol was not prepared for.

 

It was hot inside the room but no one was complaining as long as every one was enjoying themselves. “Please please.“ Seungcheol whined and trashed making Jisoo trust harder into the omega.

 

“Hannie” Seungcheol called out and Jeonghan allowed the omega to take his cock and suck it while he was bent over and being fucked by Jisoo. Jeonghan held the omega by his hair and thrust into the omega’s mouth.

 

 

“Aren’t you a good boy.” Jisoo called out and Jeonghan cooed at the omega.

 

“Yes, a good boy indeed.” Jeonghan agreed making Seungcheol hungrily suck on the cock. “Fuck. Fuck” Jeonghan lashed out curses.

 

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo commanded and the older twin pulled out from the omega and then laid on the bed.

 

Jisoo also pulled out making Seungcheol whine loudly but Jisoo kissed him wildly before he lead the omega to face Jeonghan and helped him lower himself into the alpha cock. Jisoo then entered him from behind and Seungcheol moaned as he felt both cock stretching him.

 

Seungcheol threw his head back and Jisoo sucked on the skin offered to him. “Please knot inside me.” Seungcheol muttered, breathless and absolutely sexy, making both Jisoo and Jeonghan hiss at the sultry voice of the omega. “Please please please.” Seungcheol begged and both alphas obliged, thrusting inside him in rhythm that was pleasurable.

 

They were moaning loud along with the slap of skin that echoed inside the room as sweat dripped down their bodies. Suengcheol had his eyes closed as he bit his lip to contain the emotion but Jeonghan took his mouth into a messy kiss, tongues and all.

 

“I’m close.” Jisoo said just above whisper and Jeonghan grunted as he deepened the kiss on Seungcheol.

 

The alphas’s thrusts were getting sloppier and they knew they were close to knotting. Jisoo then took Seungcheol’s cock and stroke it a few time before the omega came with a scream and collapsed on Jeonghan. The two then thrust faster and deeper until their knots bloomed and leodged themselves deep into the omega. Seungcheol whimpered and soon tears run down his face as he felt full and sedated, the knots completing him. “please mark me.” Seungcheol sobbed and both alphas licked at the skin before biting the juncture between Seungcheol’s neck and shoulder.

 

 

Jisoo woke up first and kissed the nape of his mate. He noticed the mark on  Seungcheol’s back, the proud lion’s head barely seen on Seungcheol’s right shoulder where he bit the omega, and tail wrapped around its slim waist. Jisoo also noticed that a leopard’s tail was wrapped around Seungcheol’s waist and the eyes were staring at him from the left shoulder where Jeonghan bit him.

 

Jisoo smiled, he liked the mark they left the omega. He traced the outline with his finger, earning a shudder from his mate.

 

“Jisoo.” He heard Jeognhan’s raspy voice and Jisoo looked at his brother who was frowning. “Your lion is staring me down.” Jeonghan pointed to the lion’s mark and Jisoo chuckled.

 

‘Well your leopard is staring me down too!” Jisoo defended and the sound irritated Seungcheol who grunted.

 

“Wake up love.” Jisoo caressed the omega’s hair and kissed his nape before he pulled out of the omega.

 

Seungheol grunted but rubbed his eyes as Jeonghan pulled out. “You okay?” Jeonghan asked as he kissed his cheek.

 

“Hurts.” Seungcheol croaked out.

 

“Sorry.” The twins said simultaneously making Seungcheol laugh.

 

“You’re both cute when you’re smitten.” Seungcheol remarked.

 

“Are not.” The twins spoke at the same time making Seungcheol smile.

 

“You two are a pain though.” Seungcheol said and even before the two can reply, he asked for a robe to cover himself because he needed to go to the batchroom. “No one is carrying me or else I will castrate you!” Seungcheol warned and both alphas raised their hands in defeat, they got themselves a feisty omega and they both loved it.

 

“Ah, let me see your marks.” Seungcheol asked the two alphas who stood in front of him, backs facing the omega. Seungcheol was pleased with how his mark grazed their backs, the phoenixes were bright fiery red like his bitten lips, head peeking out of their napes and wings spread on their arms.

 

“How is it?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol gave them thumbs up.

 

“You look great.” Seungcheol was smiling, his gums showing and it made both alphas’ hearts swell with gladness.

 

 

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: I took like a few days gap writing the first half of the update from the smut because I was busy and because I was not sure how to write a threesome smut. Oh my goodness I died thrice while writing this, I am so sorry Seungcheol.. I really am. Writing the last haf is really awkward so please excuse me.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank people reading this because I am not really confident on how I will proceed with this.
> 
>    
> I would like then to ask if you are interested in the others mating because I could continue with that route before I close this or I could just write about the ending on the next update.
> 
>  
> 
> Please help me with your thoughts. Thank you!


	4. THird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thank you for coming this far. I know it was super awkward but I am glad you stuck with the story. Now for more mating because we really need to have those omegas mated right?!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  

 

 

Soonyoung watched the sleeping omega with a fond smile; he had adored Jihoon since they were young that it wasn’t a surprise that he courted Jihoon when he had the chance. Jihoon had always been feisty but not once did he turn down Soonyoung. The alpha sighed as he ran a hand on Jihoon’s soft locks, the omega stirred but remained sleeping, conserving his energy before the onset of his heat.

 

 

“How did I get lucky to have you?” Soonyoung mused as he too closed his eyes to sleep.

 

\---

 

“Where’s Jihoon? Soonyoung?” Jungsoo inquired, the older omega needed to clarify a few things with them.

 

“Their room, Jihoon hyung’s gonna go into his heat.” Mingyu relied and the older nodded and walked into the hall to find his son’s best friends.

 

Jungsoo knocked and Soonyoung gladly opened the room to allow him to enter. Jungsoo noticed Jihoon nestled in Soonyoung’s sweater and Jungsoo understood the situation.

 

“Is it okay to talk to you?” Jungsoo asked and Soonyoung nodded. “Alright, Seungcheol’s going to mate and he’ll be part of this pack. You two are not inclined to join him, it’s up to you and them I they are to offer this.” Jungsoo said and looked at Jihoon then to Soonyoung. “You are a capable alpha, I am sure you can build your own pack if you want to.” Jungsoo said and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“I would still follow Seungcheol hyung.” Soonyoung said with a confident smile.

 

“You are truly like your fathers, Jinki would be so proud of you.” Jungsoo smiled and took his leave.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay? You won’t have a position.” Jihoon muttered through the layers of clothes he was wearing.

 

“Yeah, I would stay as long as Seungcheol hyung wants me to.” Soonyoung replied.

 

“I’ll stay with you.” Jihoon replied and Soonyoung pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

\----

 

It has always been Soonyoung pining over Jihoon ever since they met at elementary school. Jihoon was the cutest fairy Soonyoung had laid his eyes and ever since that day, Soonyoung swore he’ll be Jihoon’s friend, no matter what happens.

 

Growing up was not easy while pining over Jihoon because his mind was all over his best friend. And it got harder when Jihoon became close with Seungcheol, a very intimidating guy.

 

“Stop it!” Jihoon shouted at Soonyoung and the older of the two pouted at him. “Seungcheol is my best friend!” Jihoon said and it made Soonyoung pout.

 

“But I thought I was your best friend?” Soonyoung asked dejectedly.

 

“You’re too.” Jihoon said and Soonyoung puffed his cheeks. “Don’t pout please.” Jihoon said and kissed the elder’s cheek. Soonyoung smiled wide and he hugged the younger tightly while squealing.

 

Soonyoung accepted Seungcheol and the three became the closest friends. Seungcheol was a nice guy, Soonyoung would never entrust Jihoon to anyone but him. And when Seungcheol presented as an omega, both Soonyoung and Jihoon were both there to comfort him.

 

“Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you can step on others.” Seungcheol shouted and that caused the alpha to launch an attack on the omega. But Seungcheol was trained hard to be an alpha, so the poor guy received an attack that permanently damaged his ego and his reproductive organ, Seungcheol wasn’t even sorry. Soonyoung saw the incident and swore on his fathers’ CD collection that he’ll never cross the omega no matter what happened.

 

Soonyoung presented as an alpha, brave and proud, but still, he followed Seungcheol as his honorary leader. Seungcheol did not agree to the logic the alpha had but Soonyoung just beamed him a smile. Jihoon presented as an omega a few months later and Soonyoung was the happiest to know that his best friend and love since toddler is an omega he can court.

 

 

Soonyoung was popular in high school; he was the main dancer in the streetdance club and the captain for the taekwondo team. This automatically earned him several fans of all statuses but one by one he turned them down. Jihoon on the other hand became popular too, with his angelic voice and brilliant mind, many alphas wanted to take him as his mate, but Jihoon had paid them no mind.

 

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung called and the omega looked at Soonyoung with a blank face. “Have you, like, you know, like someone already?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon looked at him weirdly.

 

“Like?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung nodded his head vigorously. “No.” Jihoon answered and returned to his homework.

 

“Really?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon nodded. “But surely you must feel a little attraction to someone.” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon sighed before offering his wrist to Soonyoung.

 

“I don’t like someone Soonyoung, I love someone.” He said, looking straight at the alpha’s eyes. ‘It’s you, always been you!” Jihoon said as he blushed at his sudden confession.

 

Soonyoung was speechless, was that a confession? Jihoon raised his wrist a little higher and Soonyoung smiled wide before he bit the omega, imprinting on him as his mate. The stripes bloomed and enveloped Jihoon’s wrist, claiming the omega and Jihoon could only smile as he looked at the mark.

 

 

Soonyoung was nervous when he faced Jihoon’s parents. He had met them before as Jihoon’s best friend, but this will be the first time he’ll meet them as Jihoon’s boyfriend. He had worn his best clothes and had styled his hair to look more presentable but that did not calm his nerves as he knocked on the door to Jihoon’s house. Jihoon answered the door and bashfully led the alpha towards the living room where Jihoon’s parents were already seated and were waiting for him.

 

“Hello Sunggyu samchon, Myungsoo samchon.” Soonyoung greeted with a bow and Myungsoo gave him a weak smile.

 

“Have a seat dear.” Myungsoo said and Soonyoung did as he was told.

 

Sunggyu was intimidating and Soonyoung understood why, Jihoon is their youngest and their only omega son, he’s bound to be protective of his lot. Soonyoung lowered his head, too nervous to speak despite knowing them for years.

 

“Why are you serious?” Sunggyu asked and Soonyoung strained his neck as he looked at the alpha who was grinning. “Why are you nervous Soonyoung?” Sunggyu asked and Soonyoung bit his lip and apologized to Jihoon’s parents.

 

“I’m sorry, I imprinted on Jihoon without your permission.” Soonyoung blurted out, bowing to the parents who were surprised by the action.

 

“Relax dear.” Myungsoo replied and asked Jihoon to calm his future alpha.

 

“No need to apologize Soonyoung, we should be thankful to you for looking out for Jihoon.” Sunggyu said. “Jihoon is not very easy to handle, and we were afraid he’ll end up alone, but you loved our son unconditionally. I was rooting for you to be my son’s mate.” Sunggyu said and Soonyoung smiled widely at the acceptance.

 

“Thank you!” Soonyoung shouted and it made Sunggyu laugh.

 

“You are pretty entertaining, stay for lunch, I already called Jinki and Jonghyun over.” Sunggyu announced and ten minutes later, a loud conversation erupted inside the house.

 

\---

 

“What are you thinking?” Jihoon asked as he wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, inhaling his scent and calming his inner turmoil.

 

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hands and kissed them before exhaling loudly. ‘Just remembering how we got here, how I got you.” Soonyoung replied and Jihoon smiled as he buried his face deeper into his alpha.

 

“Do you regret mating with me Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung kissed his mate’s head before answering.

 

“Never.” Soonyoung replied and Jihoon smiled wide.

 

“same.” He replied and Soonyoung’s heart exploded, this is a side of Jihoon that only Soonyoung was allowed to see. “Please take care of me.” Jihoon muttered and Soonyoung knewwhat those words meant.

 

Jihoon was a vocal lover, despite being a man of few words in real life. Jihoon never forgets to speak out his kinks, his desires and his limits, but more importantly, how much he loves Soonyoung, and his thrusts.

 

Soonyoung was a versatile lover, switching from aggressively growling tiger, to a tame kitten. Soonyoung worships Jihoon’s body, knowing fully well what turns the omega on and what would make him beg for deeper thrusts, to which he complies almost instantly.

 

Right now, Jihoon was nearing his peak, his heat overwhelming and he knew, oh he really knew he’ll probably end up pregnant after this heat. He did not take his birth control pills, he had decided to give himself fully to his mate, he wanted to bear Soonyoung’s children. Soonyoung had asked him several times but Jihoon knew that pushing this back would only make it difficult for him and Soonyoung who adored kids as much as he adored Jihoon. And Jihoon had received a lot from Soonyoung to not comply to such a simple wish.

 

Jihoon’s back arched as Soonyoung prodded the omega’s hole with his tongue, making Jihoon curse as he grabbed a fistful of Soonyoung’s hair. It was embarrassing to have your lover eat you out in such a way but Jihoon knew Soonyoung loved this so he let his mate explore his body in anyway he wanted, tongue fucking is one of them.

 

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung hovered above him and with a deep kiss, Soonyoung penetrated slowly.

 

It should be disgusting for Jihoon to kiss Soonyoung while the alpha’s tongue was down there but heat fogged Jihoon could care less but surrender himself to the alpha of his choosing.

 

Soonyoung moved slowly, he had memorized Jihoon’s heat laden body to know just how he’ll react, how to prolong the pleasure as much as he could and to knot the omega at just the right time. Jihoon had always wondered how Soonyoung did it, but he always gives up as Soonyoung thrust into him in varying speeds.

 

“Want to ride me baby?” Soonyoung moaned as he ground his hips, his cock deep into the omega. Jihoon nodded and with a swift move, Jihoon was already on top and adjusting his position to ride the alpha.

 

Jihoon was used to this, they had done this several times already but each time, Jihoon felt like it was their first time, because Soonyoung’s eyes were always that mesmerizing with a look only reserved for Jihoon. Soonyoung had adored Jihoon for so long that even if years had passed, it never faded. Jihoon was satisfied just seeing Soonyoung smile, a smile only reserved for him, but seeing his face contort into pleasure, Jihoon would kill for this view.

 

Jihoon bounced expertly on Soonyoung’s cock while soonyoung gave him encouragement, Jihoon had always been the prettiest in his eyes. The moans were pouring in and Soonyoung can feel Jihoon’s heat coming into full blast as the omega’s skin touches his.

 

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung called and Jihoon slammed hard on Soonyoung’s cock. “I want to fuck you hard.” Jihoon moaned at that, he wanted it, he wanted Soonyoung deep inside him; he wanted Soonyougn to wreck him until he couldn’t walk anymore, damn everything else.

 

“Please do it.. Soonie.. Please.” Jihoon never begs but Soonyoung is special, his alpha is above others.

 

Jihoon got off of Soonyoung and he laid on the bed, ass up for Soonyoung to fuck. Soonyoung entered his omega swiftly, groaning at how tight and hot Jihoon was.he slapped the omega’s left cheek, Jihoon hissing at the sensation.

 

“Do you want it rough baby??” Soonyoung managed to ask and Jihoon grunted, confirming how he wanted it. Soonyoung let his alpha loose, and that meant making Jihoon scream loudly at the pace Soonyoung was thrusting inside him; Soonyoung has entered his rut and that meant a long hard ass fucking until both are sedated.

 

Soonyoung’s hips expertly moved, thrusting deep into the omega as their heat and rut build up to maximum. “I wanna see you.” Soonyoung mouthed as he nibbled on Jihoon’s ears and the omega nodded, turning over as soon as the cock exited him. Soonyoung wasted no time as he entered Jihoon, and off he was like it was a speed race.

 

“Soonie, so close. Please knot me.” Jihoon pleaded, tears flowing down his cheeks as his heat peaked.

 

“yes.. yes.” Soonyoung moaned as his hips went rapidly, snapping at times and grinding a couple more until it swelled.

 

“Knot me deep.. Please.” Jihoon whimpered and Soonyoung, the ever compliant alpha did as he was told, groaning as his knot swelled and lodged itself deep into the omega, tainting the walls with his semen while Jihoon came undone, without being touched. “Bite me.” Jihoon was already breathless but Soonyoung could hear him loud and clear. Soonyoung dipped his head and licked the area before took a big bite, hard enough to bruise.

 

“I love you jihoonie.” Soonyoung muttered and Jihoon smiled as he took his alpha into a heated kiss.

 

“I love you too Soonie.” Jihoon sleepily replied and both were properly sedated.

 

\----

 

Seungcheol was in deep pain, he had two cocks into his tiny hole and that was pretty much a done deal. He was at least expecting a mate but 2 mates? And twins? Fate must be playing with him.

 

“Are you okay?” It was Jeonghan’s voice and Seungcheol rolled his eyes, how can alphas be this weak to their mates? But then he remembered Soonyoung and threw out all the logic in his mind; he was bound to be pampered by two smitten alphas and it’s up to him to put them both back to sanity.

 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol shouted, turning on the hot water and drowning himself in heat.

 

It took him a few more minutes to realize that his wounds were already healed and when he looked at the mirror, his eyes went wide at the huge leopard marking his body and the head of the lion. He turned slightly and saw his back, the leopards head glaring at him. He shook his head but he was smiling, he got possessive alphas.

 

“Are you really okay? Because your fathers will kill us if we hurt you.” Jisoo said making Seungcheol laugh.

 

“They are being over dramatic.” Seungcheol replied, taking the clothes offered to him to dress.

 

“They are scary.” Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol.

 

“Are not.” Seungcheol dismissed. “I need to meet your parents though.” Seungcheol pondered and the twins nodded.

 

“Let’s go.” Jisoo announced and the three left the room to meet their parents for breakfast.

 

It was awkward when they entered as Jisoo led him to a seat and both alphas sat next to him, facing to sets of parents. The younger ones must have eaten already and Seungcheol understood why it was done.

 

“It’s nice to formally meet you, Seungcheol.” It was Siwon who broke the silence. “Would you care to introduce your mate?” Siwon asked and Jisoo nodded.

 

“This is Seungcheol.” Jisoo started but then came blank because they just met, mated and really nothing much happened.

 

“Yes I am Seungcheol. I guess aside from our names we don’t know much about each other.” Seungcheol sighed and everyone just held their breath.

 

“So? Who cares, you have forever to know each other.” Heechul said, taking his chopsticks and digging into his food.

 

“You never change.” Jungsoo said and he took his chopsticks to eat.

 

“Aren’t you mad?” Jeonghan asked but the parents just shrugged their shoulders.

 

“We knew each other, so I am sure I could entrust my son to you. Well both of you.” Youngwoon said, taking a swig of his coffee.

 

“If we didn’t separate packs, they could be mates when they were toddlers.” Hangeng commented.

 

“Yeah, but we had to do what’s best for our packs.” Jungsoo added and that left the three newly mated confused.

 

“We’re in the sapphire blue pack before we decided to spread out, he had to build our own packs to protect our bloodlines.” Siwon gladly explained. “Eat.” He gestured and the three nodded and ate.

 

After a few more cups of rice and coffee, they were now seriously discussing about the aftermath of mating.

 

“You are bound to be the head omega of the pack now.” Siwon pointed out and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“I willingly accept the position, but what about my friends? I can’t leave them.” Seungcheol argued.

 

“We can take them in, it’s not a problem.” Jisoo was quick to respond.

 

“But we have to get their consent, seeing that you are not an official pack.” Jeonghan added and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“I guess these things can be settled on our own. Come Jungsoo, we have Seoul to explore.” Heechul said and the parents had bid their goodbyes and left the pack leaders to handle the matters at hand, great parents.

 

  
“Wow, Heenim is so cool.” Seungcheol remarked.

 

“Jungsoo-nim is cooler, our father is a headache.” Jeonghan sighed.

 

“Appa is not so bad.” Jisoo defended him.

 

“You say that because you are kind.” Jeonghan spat and it made Seungcheol laugh.

 

“Aren’t you two polar opposites.” The omega remarked and with that simple remark, he got the attention of both alphas, both smiling like they were looking at the best thing that happened in their lives, which could probably be given their current situation. ‘Stop being creepy.” Seungcheol his behind his hands.

 

\----

 

 

Seungcheol scanned the  room and instantly knew that Jihoon went into his heat already. Mingyu waved at him and Seungcheol smiled wide and waved back, making both alphas snarl at Mingyu who hid behind the person next to him; it happened to be Junhui who was a few inches shorter than him so the alpha was still visible.

 

“Stop that!” Seungcheol warned and then sat on the vacant sofa, leaving the alphas by the door. “Come here and start this, I need to sleep.” Seungcheol was cranky, of course he was, he needed his mates close to him post-mating.

 

“Ah yes.” Jisoo spoke, walking with grace while Jeonghan just draped his body over the omega. ‘So we are all gathered here to..” Jisoo spoke but was interrupted by Jeonghan.

 

“We are not in a wedding.” Jeonghan said earning snickers from the younger members and an eye roll from Junhui.

 

Before they can continue, a knock was heard and a head popped from the door. “Oh sorry we’re late” It was Soonyoung and he was pulling a lethargic Jihoon behind him.

 

“Oh it’s okay.” Jisoo said as he allowed Soonyoung to take a seat by the window, with Jihoon crawling on his lap and snuggling with his alpha.

 

“Sorry, he gets clingy pre and post heat.” Soonyoung said cheekily and Jisoo just nodded, each to their own.

 

“As I was saying.” Jisoo started again. “As you can tell, Jeonghan and I already found our mate.” He paused and look at Seungcheol who was smiling at him. “This is Seungcheol and starting today, he’ll be head omega of the pack. I expect nothing but fair treatment and respect.” Jisoo said and the younger kids all nodded and exclaimed their congratulations for their leader.

 

“Now to address a few knots.” Jisoo said and turned to Seungcheol.

 

“I don’t belong to any pack but had formed a small group with my friends.” Seungcheol started. “I know you are not obliged to follow me, but if you would want to stay, we had agreed to welcome you.” Seungcheol made eye contact with Soonyoung who just nodded, then to Mingyu who grinned at him.

 

“Minghao?” Seungcheol asked and the omega looked at Seungcheol before he sighed and nodded.

 

“I don’t have a place to go.” The younger omega confessed and instantly, Junhui was wrapping his arms around the younger.

 

“It is all settled then, we welcome you to our pack, Carat.” Jeonghan sashayed, annoying Jisoo but the older did not care.

 

“We still need to clarify our positions.” Wonwoo interjected and all knew the weight of those words, a pack has hierarchy and with two new alphas and three omegas added to their pack, the designation should be clear.

 

“Soonyoung, please stay.” Seungcheol said.

 

“Junhui, wonwoo.” Jisoo called out and the twins nodded.

 

‘Okay, that’s our cue to leave.” Seokmin said and led the others out of the room for the older members to discuss politics.

 

“I am fine with anything.” Soonyoung said, still holding Jihoon who was snoring lightly.

 

“Shall we go with the typical hierarchy?” Junhui asked.

 

“You should retain your ranks, we are but additions to your pack.” Soonyoung said.

 

“Are you mocking us?” Wonwoo asked, brow raised in question.

  
“Most definitely not.” Soonyoung answered. “You are the core of this pack and I am sure you have established your ground rules. My point is that you are all doing well with what you do, so why ruin the balance?” Soonyoung shared his opinion.

 

“You have a point but as an omega, I surely do need to step down to give you the left hand command.” Junhui said earning a glare from Wonwoo. ‘Soonyoung is an alpha, mated and a fighter. Out of all of us, he is the most stable here.” Junhui said and everyone nodded.

 

 

“I don’t want to take any position from anybody.” Soonyoung argued.

 

“You are not. Definitely not. You are a great fighter, I am sure you can help our pack better if you work at a higher rank. I can tell that Seungcheol hyung trusts you the most.” Junhui argued.

 

“Take it.” It was Jihoon who spoke, rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he pulled away from Sonyoung. “It is only right to move up ranks, Junhui is still the second omega after Seungcheol-hyung, he’ll just have a different focus.” Jihoon argued and jeonghan agreed.

 

“Having two alphas as second and third in  command would be really beneficial for our pack, and I can see leader potential with Soonyoung.” Jeonghan added and Jisoo couldn’t agree more.

 

“It is a valid argument.” Jisoo announced.

 

“If he is more of a fighter, I’d rather take the left.” Wonwoo shrugged. “the right hand does more work.” Wonwoo shrugged and Jeonghan high fived him.

 

“that’s cheating!” Soonyoung whined.

 

“No, that’s strategy.” Jihoon teased his mate who pouted.

 

“How could you side with the enemy?” Soonyoung asked, mock hurt at his mate.

 

“You’re seriously asking me that?” Jihoon asked back.

 

“Are you fighting?” Jisoo asked.

 

“No, that’s their normal PDA, you’ll get used to it.” Seungcheol dismissed them.

 

“oh, really?” Jisoo asked.

  
“Yeah, we’ve been like this since we were young.” Soonyoung shrugged and pulled Jihoon into a hug.

 

“Okay, that’s weird but cute.” Jeonghan remarked before pulling Seungcheol into a hug.

 

“Share him!” Jisoo whined, stomping his way to attach himself to Seungcheol’s other side.

 

“Possessive.” Seungcheol grunted but melted with the warmth of both his alphas next to him.

 

“Okay, we are stuck with cringe worthy couples.” Wonwoo groaned making his twin laugh.

 

“Wonwon is jealous!” Junhui teased the younger.

 

“Am not!” Wonwoo puffed his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

Minghao was looking at the window when Mingyu joined him. Minghao acknowledge the friend and leaned into his shoulder like he always did when they were younger.

 

“You okay?” Mingyu asked and Minghao sighed.

 

“Not really.” Minghao replied.

 

“what’s bothering you then?” the alpha asked.

 

“You know what Gyu.” Minghao replied and Mingyu nodded.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Mingyu assured him and Minghao beamed a smile.

 

\---

 

It was a situation they needed to address soon that left Seungcheol with a head ache. Jisoo dived into the task, making calls and appointments to coordinate with different packs. Jeonghan was not up to the challenge perse, but when it comes to his family, he’ll want to give it all out and thus contacted a few of his close friends, Minhyuk to be exact.

 

Wonwoo had been drawing up plans being the strategist that he is but a good change though was Jihoon helped him a lot being the techie geek that the omega was, and a bonus gamer on the side; They bonded really well.

 

Junhui and Soonyoung were like twins that got separated with how they were coordinated with their trainings. Junhui kicks ass big time and Soonyoung surely kept up with him. The two trained Mingyu and Hansol, getting the two ready in case a battle should transpire.

 

Mingyu was whining but Soonyoung did not give him any break, even calling out Minghao to spar with the alpha. Junhui laughed at the pitiful state of the alpha but did not help him out, he was sadistic after all.

 

“Haohao!” Mingyu shouted as he rubbed his back side after recovering from a good whooping from the omega.

 

“What? That wasn’t even 80% of my capability!” Minghao shouted back.

 

 

“Wow you are soo cool hyung!” Chan ran towards Minghao, looking like he had seen a hero.

 

“You have to excuse Chan, he is really curious.” Junhui sad as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

 

“Hyung, I want to be just like you guys.” Chan was really a cute kid.

 

“But Jeonghan hyung would kill us if you break even a finger nail.” Junhui told him that made Chan pout.

 

“I never get to do anything.” Chan whined.

 

“You do a lot.” Hansol shouted from where he was doing some punches. “You help cheer up the hyungs.” Hansol shrugged and returned to punching.

 

“I think I bother them not cheer them up.” Chan puffed his cheeks.

 

“You don’t. we’ll just talk to him.” Hansol shrugged and Chan ran to him with both wide eyes.

 

 

“Really? You’ll do that hyung” Chan asked and Hansolnodded, not missing the blush on the alpha’s face.

 

“I think the kids would need back up.” Soonyoung nudged Junhui who grinned at him.

 

“Got your back.” He raised a fist and bumped it with Soonyoung. “Mingyu, you still need to do ten reps.” Junhui suddenly announced making the alpha groan.

 

“Sorry can’t help you with that.” Minghao said and pulled Chan out of the training room to entertain the omega and keep his mind off of training.

 

Hansol approached Jisoo in his office and the leader looked at his protégé with a questioning look. Hansol never really ask for too much, knowing his position in the pack but once he does ask for something, it is not usually for his benefit though so Jisoo is really keen on hearing his thoughts.

 

“Jisoo hyung?” Hansol asked softly and Jisoo hummed to acknowledge him. “I was wondering If you could allow Chan to train with us?!” Hansol asked, not really as confident as he would usually be.

 

“Chan? Why?” Jisoo asked, curious about the request.

 

“He’s been really feeling down and useless.” Hansol replied and Jisoo nodded.

 

“I understand, in times like this, he should really be feeling that way, but Chan is under Jeonghan’s care as you are mine.” Jisoo said and Hansol nodded, he knew this was coming. “However, we can talk to him.” Jisoo smiled and called for Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan sashayed through the office, pulling an irritated Suengcheol with him. He sat on the edge of Jisoo’s table while Seungcheol sat across Hansol.

 

“So?” Jeonghan asked and Hansol swallowed the lump building in his throat.

 

“Don’t scare him.” Seungcheol reprimanded the alpha. “What is it Hansol?” Seungcheol asked gently.

 

“It’s uhm hyung, can you.. you know.” Hansol stumbled with his words.

 

“Speak straight.” Jeonghan glared.

 

“Shut it.” Seungcheol said and encouraged Hansol.

 

“It’s Chan, can he train with us?” Hansol asked and immediately Jeonghan stood and shouted no, making Jisoo stand to hold his brother while Seungcheol glared at him for scaring Hansol.

 

“He’s too young!” Jeonghan said but both Jisoo and Seungcheol glared at him.

 

“No, he’s the perfect age. He needs training especially that he’s unmated. We can never be too sure for his safety.” Seungcheol replied. “It would be great if e joins training. I am sure both Soonyoung and Junhui can  adjust their training for him.” Seungcheol argued and Jisoo nodded.

 

“this is coming from an omega who had experienced an attack, we can never be too sure. I would suggest everyone in Carat be trained, Alphas or omegas, it doesn’t matter.” Jisoo announced.

 

“If I allow this, Hansol, can you promise to look after Chan?” Jeonghan asked and Hansol looked at the alpha with determined eyes and nodded.

 

“I promise Jeonghan hyung.” Hansol said firmly and Jeonghan nodded.

 

“Then I will agree.” Jeonghan said and Hansol immediately stood, bowed and hugged Jeonghan. Jeonghan was surprised but he smiled and hugged the boy. “Take care of my baby, Hansol.” Jeonghan said softly.

 

The sight was endearing and it made Jisoo and Seungcheol emotional enough tojoin the group hug, enveloping the youngest alpha in warmth and protection.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: So I decided to fulfil someone’s request and I already planned out the other mating .. expect more rated scenes popping in and out of the story. Also, this is part of my indulgence fic to make SVT members as sons of SJ, Infinite and SHINee pairs that I adore, so if you are bothered or you disagree with how I pair up the parents and sons, I can’t help you there, hahaha
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the ride people… it’ll be a traumatic piece of fanfiction hahahaah


	5. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello I hope I still make sense to everyone

 

 

\---

 

Chan was wide eyed when Jeonghan broke the news to him and he wrapped the older in a tight embrace that the alpha could only smile and hug back; his precious child is going to be okay.

 

“You should thank Hansol okay?” Jeonghan reminded him and Chan nodded and ran out of the room to find the hyung who had convinced their pack alphas to allow him to train.

 

“You really care for Chan.” Seungcheol said, wrapping and arm around Jeonghan’s waist and nuzzling his neck.

 

“I do, he’s like my own son.” Jeonghan confessed.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Seungcheol reassured him and Jeonghan nodded as he took a deep breath it will be okay.

 

 

Hansol was doing his morning run when Chan popped in front of him, causing Hansol to halt and almost bump into him.

 

“Thank you hyung!” Chan beamed at him and soon Hansol was grinning back at him.

 

“Join me for a run?” Hansol inquired and Chan nodded and soon they were off to do laps around the garden.

 

“How’d you do it hyung?” Chan asked and Hansol just grinned at him. “Tell me hyung.” Chan whined but Hansol just kept his mouth shut. “Unfair.” Chan pouted but laughed after as they continued their morning run.

 

\---

 

“Do you want to do it?” Seokmin asked Seungkwan while they do the inventory.

 

“Do what?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“Train.” Seokmin replied and Seungkwan sighed.

 

“Yeah, that would be fun.” Seungkwan shrugged but Seokmin placed both hands on his shoulder and looked straight into the younger’s eyes.

 

“You should take this seriously; I am not always here to protect you.” Seokmin said and Seungkwan looked straight back with determination.

 

 

“I am serious.” Seungkwan replied. “I’m doing this for me Seok, I want to be an omega you can be proud of.” Seungkwan said and Seokmin could only restrain himself so much so he leaned in to kiss the omega he had been protecting for years now.

 

“Oh my god I’m sorry.” The two broke their kiss and turned to the squeak, only to laugh at Mingyu’s blushing face poorly hidden behind his hands.

 

“Sorry, that must have been awkward for you.” Seokmin apologized.

 

“I’m sorry for barging in.” Mingyu replied.

 

“Nah, it’s okay.” Seungkwan waved it off. “How can we help you?” Seungkwan asked as if he was not caught kissing his alpha.

 

“Oh, first aid kit?” Mingyu said shyly. “Junhui hyung asked for it, seeing that everyone is getting involved in the training.” Mingyu informed them and Seungkwan immediately walked to the supplies area to procure the items. “So you two?” Mingyu asked and Seokmin laughed.

 

“Oh yes.” Seokmin answered.

 

“Why aren’t you mated?” Mingyu asked.

 

“We wanted to mate after all four of them mated.” Seokmin shrugged then walked to Seungkwan who he knew would have a hard time reaching the top shelf.

 

“That’s sweet.” Mingyu grinned, romance is not dead after all.

 

 

They all went back to the training room and was surprised that ten members were all gathered, even Wonwoo and Jihoon. They placed the kits aside and sat down just as Jisoo told them the game plan to which the maknaes were all excited. It was a short introduction and the pack alphas left shortly, with Seungcheol staying to supervise. Wonwoo and Jihoon left, but the omega clung onto Soonyoung and gave him a kiss before threatening him to do it properly or else he’ll be surely sleeping outside the bedroom. It garnered a lot of laugh but hey, Soonyoung loved the midget omega, spice an all.

 

“Okay, stretches.” Seungcheol hailed and the younger did as they were told.

 

Out of the corner of Seungcheol’s eyes, he noticed Minghao and Mingyu bickering and shook his head with a grin on his face; the two are just like cats and dogs. Once they were all done, Seungcheol entrusted the training to Junhui and Soonyoung.

 

Chan was excited, he got to finally do something and he was going to give it his all. Junhui was worried but Soonyoung nudged him and the omega beamed a smile because Chan was doing fairly well and Hansol was always next to him to train with him; he’s in good hands.

 

“You sense chemistry?” Soonyoung asked and Junhui rolled his eyes.

 

“Say that to Jeonghan hyung and you’re dead.”  Junhui replied but Soonyoung raised a brow.

 

“If Jeonghan hyung does that to me then he could say goodbye to Seungcheol hyung.” Soonyoung bit back and Junhui laughed.

 

“Good point and it would be nice if they end up together.” Junhui confessed with a proud smile.

 

“Hansol’s special to you?” Soonyoung inquired.

 

“Yeah, he was a lost kid when he got here and I got really over protective of him being the mom of the group.” Junhui replied and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“Fair enough. He’s grown really well though, you did well” Soonyoung patted the omega’s shoulder before walking to spot Seokmin and Seungkwan.

 

But then they heard a crash and everyone looked at the direction of the punching bag to see the thing broken and on top of Mingyu while Minghao was groaning.

 

“Mingyu!!!” Minghao shouted but the alpha was too disoriented to answer.

 

Within seconds, Seokmin and Junhui were next to him and checking for injuries while Seungkwan brought the kit over.

 

“What happened?” Soonyoung asked and Minghao sighed.

 

“I told him to do some punches. Unfortunately he’s a big mess.” Minghao ran a tired hand on his face and sighed.

 

“Sorry.” Mingyu groaned just as Seokmin cleaned his head wound, thankfully just a break on the skin and some concussion that will heal with a few ice packs.

 

“You should be more careful.” Junhui chastised and Mingyu nodded then grinned.

 

“I will.” Mingyu replied.

 

“Oh please, you are a walking disaster!” Minghao grunted prompting Soonyoung to laugh.

 

“Come and spar with me, take out your anger.” Soonyoung asked and Minghao nodded.

 

“Wushu?” Minghao asked.

 

“Taekwondo?” Soonyoung asked back.

 

“Close enough, bring it.” Minghao said with a grin and they moved to the mat to face off.

 

The others watched from the sidelines and held their breath as they watched the two spar. Soonyoung did the first attack and Minghao dodged it completely and cleanly. They threw punches and kicks and it looked like they were dancing across the mat with how expertly they exchange attacks and counter attacks.

 

Minghao was really captivating as he moved with grace, one that is familiar to Junhui who is such a type of fighter as well. Soonyoung is rough and aggressive but fluid with his movements.

 

“Your mate got some moves.” Wonwoo said as they watched from the door, taking a break from planning.

 

“Of course he has, he didn’t earn his black belt for nothing.” Jihoon smirked, of course he is proud of his mate, the tiger is a cunning predator and Soonyoung surely is one when fighting.

 

Soonyoung then did a roundhouse kick which Minghao effectively blocked but he wasn’t expecting a back kick and which made him fell down and Soonyoung smirked as he offered a hand to Minghao.

 

“Good Job Hao!” Soonyoung said and Minghao smiled taking the offered hand.

 

“Thanks. You’re really good Soonyoung hyung.” Minghao praised.

 

“No flirting.” Jihoon screamed from the door and Soonyoung laughed before running to his omega and picking him up to hug him and twirl him around. “Put me down!! You sweaty bag of potatoes!” Jihoon groaned but was smiling.

 

 

“No way I would flirt with hyung, I don’t want a guitar to my face.” Minghao replied and Jihoon pointed a finger gun at him and shoot.

 

“Okay dinner?” Wonwoo asked Junhui who nodded and called the boys to adjourn, take their showers and gather for dinner.

 

Mingyu groaned as he stood, Minghao immediately helping him stand. “I’ll take care of dinner, go and rest.” Junhui assured the alpha and urged the others to leave.

 

“You need help?” Wonwoo asked as he met his twin but he shook his head.

 

“I got this.” Junhui smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Hao.” Mingyu squeaked and Minghao looked at the alpha and sighed.

 

“Yes yes. Let’s get you settled in first.” Minghao said and helped Mingyyu to his bed.

 

Junhui was already pulling pots and pans when Minghao entered the kitchen. Junhui smiled at him and haned him an apron.

 

“Let me guess, Mingyu asked you?”  Junhui asked and Minghao nodded.

 

“It’s not easy to cook for thirteen.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“Do you know how to cook though?” Junhui asked.

 

“I do decent friend rice and some soup.” Minghao replied and Junhui nodded.

 

“Do that then.” Junhui said with a smile.

 

There was a good pitter and patter as the two worked with the food when Junhui asked Minghao a pretty personal question.

 

“What do you think of Wonwoo?” Junhui asked and Minghao raised a brow at him.

 

“Your twin brother?” Minghao asked.

 

“Of course my twin brother.” Junhui rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s a looker.” Minghao said nonchalantly.

 

“That’s pretty common, Siwon appa is a looker too.” Junhui shrugged.

 

“Your genes are superb, I can tell.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“when you have a picky omega father.” Junhui sighed.

 

“What about you hyung, what do you think of Mingyu?” Minghao asked and Junhui stopped chopping vegetables to look at the younger.

 

“You want my honest opinion Minghao?” Junhui asked and Minghao nodded. Junhui sighed then returned to chopping. “He’s a good kid but clumsy. He’s good looking too.” Junhui smiled and Minghao noticed the slightest pink on his cheeks.

 

“You like him?” Minghao asked and Junhui coughed as he choked on his saliva, making Minghao laugh. “Sorry.” Minghao apologized but Junhui sighed after he recovered.

 

“I like you for him. Gyu’s not the smartest or strongest alpha out there but he is the most caring.” Minghao added. “You look like you need an alpha who will give you attention; Mingyu can definitely be that guy, if you can live with a disaster waiting to happen.” Minghao shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Hmm are you giving your approval?” Junhui asked and Minghao nodded.

 

“If I could choose an omega for him, I want it to be you.” Minghao replied.

 

“And me too.” Junhui answered which made Minghao raise a brow. “For Wonwoo.” Junhui said and Minghao felt heat creep up his cheeks.

 

“I’m not his type.” Minghao muttered but Junhui looked at the younger with a knowing smile.

 

\----

 

Wonwoo was hunched over his computer when a knock was heard and his older brother entered. Jisoo sat on the chair across Wonwoo’s desk and handed him an envelope. Wonwoo eyed the brown material and Jisoo gestured for him to open it. Wonwoo sighed as he opened the envelope and took out several papers bearing profiles of betas and omegas that his father sent for him to take a look.

 

“Profiles?” Wonwoo asked and Jisoo nodded.

 

“Appa sent them. I know you don’t want to mate right now but it’s inevitable that you have to.” Jisoo told his brother and the younger sighed.

 

“I am delaying it for the meantime, I just don’t want to mate with someone for political reasons.” Wonwoo said and Jisoo nodded.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to do o as well.” Jioo said then stood. “It’s almost dinner time, we should get going.” Jisoo said and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“Will just finish this, I will follow.” Wonwoo replied as Jisoo left the room and closed the door with a soft thud.

 

Wonwoo ran a hand on his tired face and sighed even more; this was getting on his nerves.

 

\---

 

They never knew that their training were going to be put to the test just a week later when rougues were vandalizing a greater part of Gangnam. The alphas were geared and ready while Wonwoo and Jihoon barked instructions for their plans. Seungcheol was grinning as he suited up, wanting to really fight back those rogues who had endangered their packs’ lives.

 

“Okay, alphas up front and our omegas will be back ups. No Chan don’t out.” Wonwoo emphasized.

 

“Stay here and be alert.” Jihoon added.

 

“But I trained for this.” Chan protested.

 

“Not enough.” Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“You need to protect yourself Channie, it’s not about proving you can fight, it’s about standing up for yourself okay?” Hansol said and Chan sighed before nodding.

 

“Okay. But if anyone of you gets hurt I will rush to fight them off.” Chan swore maing Jisoo laugh.

 

“You are getting your bite Chan, I am amazed.” Jisoo remarked before leaving the room to board his car.

 

“You know the drill.” Junhui uttered and all were ready to board their respective cars, with Junhui riding his motorbike.

 

Junhui was quick to arrive and pulled a rogue off of a beta girl who was shivering. The other alphas arrived a moment later and they were now in full battle with rogues. The alphas with Seungcheol and Junhui were fighting the rogues while the omegas were tasked to evacuate everyone to safety, even Chan was utilized as the scope of the damage had been great.

 

 

“They are far too many.” Wonwoo said through their earpiece,  assessing the situation while Jihoon resorted to ask for back up.

 

Thankfully, Ahgase pack was nearby and they aided the carats in their fight.  Jaebum and Mark were pretty fierce and even Yugyeom who was younger gave a fight which Mingyu was jealous of.

 

“Don’t worry, you kick ass too.” Junhui winled at Mingyu before launching a kick towards a running rogue.

 

“You are seriously better than any alpha.” Mingyu replied dodging an attack but ending up tripping making Junhui aide him.

 

“You lack confidence, why don’t you just allow your inner alpha unleash huh?” Junhui suggested and Mingyu nodded even though he doesn’t understand how that will work.

 

But Mingyu apparently had that inner alpha as he launched an attack at an approaching rogue and punched him square in the face., knocking the guy down unconscious. Junhui laughed and patted his back; it was a surprising move even for Mingyu.

 

“Junhui, I am still watching you.” Wonwoo spoke and Junhui laughed.

 

“Calm down dear brother.” Junhui replied and both Mingyu and Junhui worked perfectly In sync.

 

“They smell like they were drugged.” Jisoo called out and Jihoon paged for Seokmin to confirm.

 

“We need to run tests though.” Seokmin said, punching a rogue square on the jaw.

 

“Better finish quickly.” Soonyoung called out and the alphas went all out finishing the rest of the bunch and quickly returning to their mansion.

 

Aside from some bruises, no one was seriously harmed so the patching up wasn’t as terrible as Seokmin and Seungkwan had anticipated.

 

“You did well Chan.” Jeonghan ruffled the boy’s hair and the younger beamed him a happy smile, glad that he’s been a help rather than an accessory.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Chan smiled before sipping towards Hansol and handing him an ice pack for his bruised cheek.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Seungcheol said next to him, wrapping an arm around the alpha’s waist and resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

 

“For kicking ass?” Jeonghan asked making Seungcheol laugh.

 

“That and for giving Chan this opportunity.” The omega replied and Jeonghan just smiled wide.

 

“Okay you two are seriously making me jealous.” Jisoo said, wrapping his arm around Seungcheol.

 

“You look good kicking ass too if that makes you feel better.’ Seungcheol said and kissed his alpha’s cheek.

 

“Who kicked ass better though?” Jeonghan asked.

 

“Junhui. He has a cute butt and he kicks ass pretty good.” Seungcheol replied making both alpha gasp.

 

“You did not.” Jeonghan shouted.

 

“I did.” Seungcheol grinned

 

“I think someone’s gonna be punished.” Jisoo said and grinned at Jeonghan.

 

“Bring it.” Seungcheol challenged and the three disappeared somewhere no one wants to know where.

 

“Okay, that was well awkward.” Jaebum said as he sat next to Jinyoung who was blushing as he watched the three interact without a care.

 

“We apologize, they just recently mated.” Junhui awkwardly laughed.

 

“Thank you for the assistance hyung.” Soonyoung said next to Junhui.

 

“Anytime.” Jaebum said.

 

“Oh, we have guest rooms; you can stay for a while.” Junhui offered and Jaebum gladly accepted it, leading Jinyoung towards the hall where Junhui pointed them.

 

“Rest too Junhui, you did well.” Soonyoung patted the omega’s shoulder and walked towards his room where Jihoon would probably be waiting with a pout on his face.

 

 

\---

 

Minghao was at the balcony looking out at the sky when he felt a presence join him. He did not move though, he was expecting this confrontation sooner or later.

 

“Minghao.” The high pitched voice was bugging him, the alpha seemed like haven’t really developed his vocals. “Can we talk?” The alpha continued making Minghao sigh.

 

“Speak your mind Yugyeom, I am listening.” Minghao replied, acknowledging the alpha but not facing him.

 

“Can you look at me?” Yugyeom asked and Minghao sighed.

 

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Minghao replied.

 

Yugyeom sighed and stood next to Minghao. “Are you still mad at me?” Yugyeom asked and Minghao shook his head.

 

“No, I am not angry at you, just in the situation we are in.” Minghao replied.

 

“I really miss you.” Yugyeom said and Minghao felt tears build up in his eyes.

 

“I need to go.” Minghao said and left the alpha.

 

“Don’t run away Hao.” Yugyeom said but Minghao paid no head and left the alpha.

 

 

\----

 

 

Junhui woke up not feeling well but he had to be a good host and cook breakfast for his guests. He took a quick shower and walked to the kitchen. He was feeling a bit hot and figured that his heat will finally come in a few days, so he mentally reminded himself to inform his brothers, especially Wonwoo whose rut will be triggered by his heat.

 

“Good Morning.” Junhui looked up to a smiling Mingyu and Junhui smiled back to the alpha.

 

“Good Morning Mingyu.” Junhui replied.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” Mingyu asked and Junhui pointed to bacon and eggs.

 

“not feeling very well.” Junhui said and Mingyu nodded, placing a palm on Junhui’s forehead.

  
“Are you close to your heat?” Mingyu asked and Junhui sighed then nodded. ‘You should rest, I’ll handle the kitchen.” Mingyu added but Junhui suddenly held Minhyu’s shirt and pulled him close to his face, their lips merely centimetres and they can feel their breath on each other. ”Junhui hyung?!?!” Mingyu  said nervously.

 

“I… leave.” Junhui then pushed Mingyu away and tried to go out of the kitchen but Mingyu pulled him back and pinned him on the counter top.

 

“Don’t give me mixed signals Junhui.” Mingyu growled.

 

Junhui bit his lip. “if I ask you nicely…” Junhui trailed off.

 

“Ask what?” Mingyu asked back.

 

“I… it’s my heat.. please.” Junhui clenched his teeth as a sudden heat flushed his body.

 

“Oh fuck Junhui, it’s serious.” Mingyu cursed and Junhui had the decency to blush.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it.” Junhui said but Mingyu pinned him even more, his hands now gripping the cold marble.

 

“No, let me take care of it.” Mingyu said but junhui shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to rope you into this mess.” Junhui said but Mingyu lowered his head and licked Junhui’s ear.

 

“What if I want to be in this mess?” Mingyu grinned then kissed Junhui making the omega kiss back almost instantly. “You taste so good Junhui.” Mingyu said as they parted, lips wet with how they kissed passionately.

 

“devour me then?” Junhui suggested and Mingyu grinned as he latched his mouth on Junhui’s neck and sucked at the skin until it bruised. “Yes, that felt so so good.” Junhui responded, hands left the counter and now holding onto Mingyu’s shirt.

 

Mingyu gently moved his hands and lifted Junhui towards the counter and the omega immediately took off his shirt. Mingyu licked his lips before kissing Junhui full on the lips then removing his own shirt. The two were in ecstasy, their bodies felt good together.

 

“Holy fudge brownie cookies!!!” It was a shriek from Seungkwan and he immediately closed the door as he pushed Chan towards the hall.

 

“Why hyung?” Chan inquired.

 

“You don’t wanna know.” Seungkwan was pale as he dragged Chan towards the head alpha’s room.

 

“You better lock the door.” Junhui grunted but Mingyu was too busy worshipping Junhui’s body to comply. “Fuck Mingyu.” Junhui hissed as the alpha’s tongue swirled around his nipple.

 

“later babe.” Mingyu replied before sucking the knob till it was hard.

 

 

Seungkwan knocked on Jisoo’s room and Seungcheol opened it for him, hair sticking out of place and the omega reeked of the two alphas.

 

“Sorry to bother but there is an emergency at the kitchen.” Seungkwan said.

 

“Did Soonyung burned something?” Seungcheol groaned.

 

“No, but there is definitely heat.” Seungkwan said and Seungcheol’s brows knitted.

 

“Fuck it’s junhui isn’t it?” Jeonghan shouted from the room and Jisoo’s voice came after.

 

“Fuck where is Wonwoo?” Jisoo shouted back and Seungcheol sighed.

 

“Keep everyone out of the kitchen.” Seungcheol instructed and Seungkwan nodded.

 

 

Mingyu lowered Junhui’s pants to reveal the semi hard cock the omega was sporting. His hand pumped the member as Junhui moaned from stimulation.

 

“What the fuck.” Seungcheol groaned but the two paid no heed. “At least have the decency to lock the door.” Sungcheol groaned and locked the kitchen door before he left the two.

 

“Soonyoung, call for take out.” Seungcheol barked out and a sleepy Soonyoung nodded as he returned to his room to get his phone.

 

\---

 

Minghao has been interested in books and with Yugyeom around; he wanted the comfort of those books to clear his mind. He found out that there was a library a few days back and he had invited himself inside the vast room filled with all kinds of books and reading materials.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Minghao jolted as he heard the voice and he turned around to come face to face with Wonwoo, the alpha looked stunningly handsome with his glasses on.

 

“I wanted to read.” Minghao answered and Wonwoo gestured for him to continue.

 

“Not a lot of people are interested with books. Surprising that you are.” Wonwoo uttered and Minghao laughed at the remark.

 

“I grew up alone; my father had given me books to keep me company.” Minghao explained.

 

“Hmm, interesting. Are you looking for something in particular?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Not really, can you recommend something good?” Minghao asked back.

 

“Hmm. Well, I just finished this one.” Wonwoo took a book and gave it to the omega, finger cheesily touching each other and both shying away.

 

Wonwoo took a seat on his comfy chair while Minghao chose to sit at the bay window to allow the natural light to filter in.

 

They read in silence, comfortably reading out their own materials, when Wonwoo groaned and his pupils dilated. He grabbed his shirt as heat swept inside him and narrowed his sight to the omega by the window. Wonwoo’s book fell on the ground with a loud thud and Minghao looked at the alpha only to freeze.  He stood up but Wonwoo got him cornered and was backed on one of the bookshelves.

 

Minghao’s back was hurting as the book spines dug on his skin but Wonwoo was just grinning as he trapped the omega and gazed into his eyes as if wanting to devour him. Wonwoo leaned in to whisper and Minghao closed his eyes.

 

“Leave .. go while I am still sane.” Wonwoo’s baritone was music to Minghao’s ears but he knew not to mess with an alpha on a rut.

 

Wonwoo took a step back and Minghao made a run for it, locking the door as he closed it.

 

“Minghao!” Jisoo’s voice made Minghao turn and finally the omega collapsed into the waiting arms of the head alpha. “Have you seen Wonwoo?” Jisoo asked and Minghao could only point at the door to the library. “Were you hurt? did he do something to you?” Jisoo asked but Minghao shook his head.

 

“Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked out and a deep growl was heard from the library. “He’s definitely on his rut.” Jeonghan informed his twin who nodded.

 

“Let’s get you out of here okay?” Jisoo said and Minghaoo nodded.

 

\---

 

 

“Let me taste you.” Mingyu said and lowered his head to Junhui’s puckered hole. He take a tentative lick and Junhui was a moaning mess.

 

“Do that again. Your tongue is so hot.” Junhui muttered and Mingyu licked and sucked Junhui’s hole, now dripping as his heat had onset.

 

Mingyu inserted a finger and Junhui moaned at it. “More.” Junhui asked and Mingyu quickly inserted 2 more fingers and opening up the omega. “I want to taste you too.” Junhui moaned.

 

Mingyu removed his pants and climbed up the counter and lowered his cock onto Junhui’s mouth. The omega sucked and pumped the cock making Mingyu moan in ecstasy.

 

“You have such a skilled mouth Junhui.” Mingyu threw his head back as the omega lapped his cock, making it hard and erect.

 

Junhui took the cock deeper into his mouth and sucked while eyes making contact with Mingyu. Junhui moaned at the intensity of the alpha’s stare and his hole clenched in anticipation, dripping hot liquid as his heat progressed.  Junhui sucked the cock with all vigour but it wasn’t enough for the alpha whose rut was finally kicking in as his mate’s heat affected him.

 

“Fuck.” Mingyu whined and Junhui deep throated him. “I want to clam you.” Mingyu growled as Junhui released him.

 

“Please.” Junhui muttered, soft and seductive voice ringing inside Mingyu’s ears.

 

“You want me to?” Mingyu asked, eyes wavering and unsure.

 

“Yes.” Junhui responded, eyes locked at Mingyu. “I am sure about this.” Junhui said and Mingyu down the counter.

 

Mingyu then lowered his head to lick the slick dripping down the omega and Junhui moaned as the tongue felt like ice on his already heated body. Mingyu then sucked on Junhui’s thigh and bit the juncture of the omega’s leg and crotch.

 

“uhmm.” Junhui moaned and Mingyu prodded the omega’s hole with his tongue and two fingers. “yes.” Junhui’s hands latched on the alpha’s hair, gripping it and pilling a little to be comfortable but not painful. He also spread his leg wider as Mingu inserted a third and fourth finger, moving them quickly making the omega scream as he came for the first time.

 

“Are you ready for it?” Mingyu asked as he pulled Junhui towards him and kissing the omega hard.

 

“Yes. Please yes.” Junhui’s eyes were dilated from his oragasm but his heat was not gonna be siated by mere fingers.

 

“be ready sweetheart.” Mingyu whispered.

 

‘Baobei.” Junhui grunted making Mingyu laugh.

 

“Baobei huh?” the alpha grinned as he straightened himself and aligned his cock with the omega’s dripping hole.

 

Mingyu teased the omega even more, rubbing the head on his cock but not breaking through. Junhui whined and begged making Mingyu laugh, enjoying how the omega sounded. Mingyu then pushed inside slowly, junhui arched his back as he felt the muscle enter him, breaking his tight walls and filling him inch by inch.

 

“FUCKING TIGHT.” Mingyu moaned and junhui was dobbing as the pleasure was soothing his heat, Mingyu was just perfect. Mingyu groaned as he buried his cock deep into Junhui, mouth already seeking his mate’s as he let his body fall forward and his lips suck Junhui’s neck.

 

Junhui wrapped his arms around Mingyu, one hand rubbing circles on Mingyu’s back, the other massaging his scalp. “You okay?” Junhui asked and Mingyu kissed the omega’s cheek, a thumb rubbing the tears off of Junhui’s face.

 

“I should be asking you that.” Mingyu said, kissing Junhui passionately.

 

“Don’t hold back.” Junhui said before kissing back and Mingyuu could only obey. He straightened himself and adjusted Junhui’s legs as he held Junhui’s hip then started thrusting.

 

Junhui arched his back as Mingyu moved slowly inside him; the sensation of the alpha’s cock rubbing inside his walls was too much pleasure. Junhui moaned as Mingyu started picking up pace, hitting him faster and deeper with each thrust.

 

“Do you like it deep Junhui?” Mingyu growled as his grip on Junhui’s hips thightened.

 

“Yes.” Junhui moaned, head thrown back on the counter.

 

“Do you want it fast too?” Mingyu asked and Junhui moaned again. Mingyu grinned and his hips were moving faster, thrusting deeper into the omega’s hot hole.

 

“Please make me come.” Junhui sobbed, heat pooling in his groin and he knew he won’t last long.

 

“I will baobei.” Mingyu thrust even faster and his cock was hitting Junhui’s prostate.

 

The omega was writhing as the pleasure built too fast too soon and he exploded in strings of ribbons, messing the whole place but Mingyu heed no mind as he scooped the omega and stood straight.

 

Junhui gasped and he instantly wrapped his arm on Mingyu’s neck and shoulder, his own neck inviting Mingyu to claim him. Mingyu suck on the omega’s neck as he continued to thrust into Junhui; the omega bouncing on the hard alpha cock and Junhui was left gasping.

 

“Fuck.” Junhui moaned, loving how he was being filled.

 

“Yes I will.” Mingyu muttered, nibbling the skin with his teeth, not enough to cause a wound.

 

Mingyu then allowed the omega to stand as he let him go, Junhui already gripping the counter as soon as his feet touched the floor. He laid his torso flat on the counter top as he lifted his ass high, showing his abused hole for Mingyu to devour. Mingyu knelt and licked the hole, tasting slick and precum, before sucking to leave more love bruises, and biting the sensitive skin on Junhui’s thighs. He then allowed his cock to enter the omega and his hips just snapped into an uncontrolled speed.

 

“Yes.. Yes… Mingyu ammmppphhh. Harder.” Junhui whined, and growled, he was feeling pleasure, too much pleasure. “I want your knot Mingyu.” Junhui wailed, sobbing as he felt his wave of heat, he really needed his alpha’s knot.

 

 

“You want it badly Junhui?” Mingyu asked in a low tone making Junhui shiver.

 

“Yes.” Junhui cried loudly.

 

Mingyu pulled out and turned Junhui around to devour his already swollen lips. Junhui then went up the counter and spread his legs wide for Mingyu. Mingyu soon followed, kneeling on the counter top as he pushed the omega’s legs to his torsoand entering again, deep and hard. Junhui held his ankle as Mingyu placed his hands on either side of junhui’s head and kissed him one last time before he thrust fast and deep into Junhui. Their foreheads were touching, eyes locked with each other, only Mingyu’s hips were moving, deep thrust hitting all the right spots making Junhui gasping for air.

 

“I’m coming.” Mingyu whispered and Junhui let go of is ankles, opting to wrap his legs around Mingyu, his heels digging into the alpha’s back as Mingyu thrust deep and knotting with the omega.

 

Junhui felt the hard head swelling and he moaned, exposing his neck for Mingyu to bite. Mingyu did just as that while his cock released all his semen to fill the omega.

Mingyu then took Junhui’s cock and pumped it to completion, his semen splurting in thick ribbons.

 

Colors bloomed and heat licked their skins as their spirit animals claimed their mates, a brave jaguar wrapping his tail on Mingyu’ leg, while his head rested on the alpha’s left chest, just where the heart is. A brave wolf wrapped around Junhui’s torso, the fluffy tail wrapping down his leg in a similar manner.

 

 

\-----  

 

Jaebum was surprised to see take out boxes for breakfast but when he sat next to Jinyoung and explained the situation, he just nodded and thanked their hosts.

 

“This is embarrassing.” Jisoo said to Jaebum but the other pack leader just shook his head.

 

“It can’t be helped, don’t worry about it.” Jaebum assured the younger.

 

“Is Minghao okay?” Yugyeom asked and everyone eyed him. “He’s not here.” He explained.

 

“oh, he’s just shaken. Don’t worry about him.” Seungcheol assured him.

 

“Okay.” Yugyeom said and returned to eating while Bambam nudged him to explain.

 

“You’re not interested in him are you?” Bambam inquired and Yugyeom caughed.

 

“I am mated to you already. I will tell you when the time is right just not now.” Yugyeom whispered and Bambam merely nodded.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am so sorry Kitchen counter.. I am so so so sorry I had made your clean counter top be subject to this dirty mind and story. I am sorry for the neglected eggs and bacon T.T  
> 
> So yeah, deeper story between Minghao and Yugyeom in the succeeding chapters.
> 
> Please anticipate.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New year everyone!
> 
>  


	6. fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I do feel guilty about the kitchen, the sacred place to cook is now tainted. I am so so so sorry guys. And the back story about Gyeomie and Haohao that some of you are curious about. Please don’t hate me after this please.
> 
>  

 

\----

 

To be very honest, sleeping on the cold kitchen counter wasn’t a very good idea and Mingyu was feeling guilty for staining such sacred item with the acts that they just did. But when he saw the omega marked with his animal spirit, he momentarily forgot the guilt, in favour of looking at the beautiful omega lying on his chest. Mingyu ran a hand on Junhui’s hair and the omega stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“I would really like to enjoy this moment but this is uncomfortable.” Mingyu said and Junhui nodded with a sigh.

 

“Yeah. I agree.”  Junhui groaned as he tried to move away from Mingyu while the alpha tried to gracefully going down the counter but unfortunately his clumsiness took oer and he fell loudly. “Oh My god are you okay?” Junhui asked and Mingyu groaned but nodded.

 

“we need to get out of here.” Mingyu replied.

 

“Gyu?” The voice was faint and Mingyu perked up hearing Minghao from the other side of the door. “Are you okay? I heard a loud crash.” Minghao said and Junhui laughed.

 

“He’s okay Hao, but can you be an angel and bring us some clean robes?” Junhui shouted and they heard an okay before it went quiet.

 

“Has your heat subsided?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Pacified, it will take 2 more days to wear off.” Junhui said and Mingyu kissed him on the lips.

 

“We need to talk.” Mingyu said after they broke off and Junhui nodded.

 

“Of course.” Junhui replied, kissing back passionately until they heard a knock and a soft voice.

 

“Junhui ge?” Minghao asked and this time it was Mingyu who answered. “Oh I brought the robes.” He said and Mingyu gave Junhui a look to silently keep the older in place, seated on the counter while he walked to the door to get the items.

 

Mingyu opened the door slightly and Minghao thrust the articles to Mingyu and closed the door, mumbling a soft I will be waiting. Mingyu understood and he walked back to Junhui who was dangling his legs as he waited for Mingyu. Mingyu handed him the robe and Junhui took the offered clothing and dressed himself. He then went down the counter and grimaced as he felt his back hurt.

 

“Sorry.” Mingyu apologized as soon as he saw the pained expression of Junhui.

 

“I’m okay.” Junhui replied and pointed to the clothes.

 

Mingyu quickly took them and led Junhui to the door. When they opened it, Minghao was waiting, his back flushed on the opposite wall and eyes looking at the ground.

 

“Sorry.” Mingyu apologized but Minghao shook his head.

 

“I am happy for you Gyu; Junhui ge is my preferred mate for you to be honest.” Minghao smiled at them. “I know you two need to rest, let me handle cleaning.”  Minghao said and Mingyu understood what it meant, he knew his childhood friend like the back of his hand.

 

“Don’t strain yourself.” Mingyu said and left him as he guide Junhui back to his room.

 

  Junhui sat on his bed and played with the hem oh his robe when Mingyu approached him and cupped his cheek.

 

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Mingyu said softly.

 

Junhui bit his lip before looking at Mingyu, eyes scanning the face of the alpha for any sign of doubts. “Minghao.” Junhui replied and Mingyu grinned.

 

“I know right.” Mingyu smiled and kissed Junhui. “Like I said before, we are just friends and Minghao has his secrets that I ony know. And that alone is something that binds us like brothers.” Mingyu explained.

 

“But you are in no position to tell.” Junhui said and Mingyu nodded.

 

“Minghao likes to read when he wants to be alone, and he likes to clean to clear his mind.” Mingyu informed Junhui who smiled.

 

“I guess this is the second case.” Junhui replied making Mingyu nodded. “About us Mingyu.” Junhui started and Mingyu perked up at his name. “This…” Junhui was unsure of where to start.

 

“It’s not love is it?” Mingyu said and Junhui looked at his alpha. “I know we don’t love each other.” Mingyu took both hands and kissed the. “At least not yet but I know that I like you a lot.” Mingyu confessed and Junhui smiled.

 

“That at least is a good starting point.” Junhui replied and they both laughed. “Let’s take a shower and rest.” Junhui suggested and Mingyu immediately stood and scooped Junhui like a bride. “Put me down, I am not disabled!” Junhui wailed but mingyu just grinned. “I just hope you won’t trip on thin air.” Junhui whined making Mingyu laugh.

 

 

\---

 

_Minghao has a lot to think about, maybe just two: Yugyeom and Wonwoo._

 

He took the disinfectant and rags from the broom closet before trudging a pail to clean the tainted counter top. He looked at the poor eggs and bacon and grimaced at how the food would be wasted, there was no telling if the activities that occurred here contaminated them or not; it’s better to dispose them than causing stomach ache.

 

He then took the rag and put some soap before he scrobbed the counter top hard, erasing whatever left of the activity that occurred here. He concentrated on his work, too pre occupied to even hear the patter of feet until he heard the sound of wringing, He looked up and frowned to see one of the persons he was trying to get off his mind.

 

“Minghao.” Yugyeom called and Minghao sighed, he could no longer hide.

 

 

\----

 

_Minghao grew up in a household that had strict upbringing and that led to a whole lot of problems growing up._

 

Cho Kyuhyun was next in line to be the pack alpha and his lineage was proud of the alphas that they raised. Kyuhyun mated with Sungmin, an omega whose lineage was as proud as Kyuhyun’s heritage was. The two were mated politically but they fell in love with each other along the way, making the marriage blissful. But Sungmin wasn’t bearing any children for Kyuhyun and that bothered the pack who did not want their future leader childless. The pressure put a toll on Sungmin that he decided himself, that Kyuhyun indeed needed a consort; a secondary omega, a mistress.

 

Kyuhyun did not want to push through with the idea but there were a lot hanging on this pregnancy that he eventually agreed to have a consort, as long as Sungmin get to chose who. The pack elders were pacified with the decision and sought out candidates for Sungmin to choose from. Sungmin was objective about the selection, he was thinking of the pack’s future more than his own feelings that even though it hurts, he still tried to choose the best for Kyuhyun.

 

ZhouMi was an omega from the warrior tribes in China; a unique clan of fighters, even the omegas were taught to fend for themselves rather than keeping them cooped up and defenceless. Zhoumi was a true beauty when he came to the Cho household and Sungmin felt his heart constrict at the person he’ll have to share Kyuhyun with.

 

Kyuhyun fell for Zhoumi at first sight, and the two were at good terms instantly. The pack agreed to have Kyuhyun mark the secondary omega and in less than a few months, Zhoumi was pregnant. It was going smoothly, Zhoumi and Sungmin were civil and Sungmin would visit Zhoumi and talk to him, smiling at the swelling stomach of the omega.

 

But a few weeks after Zhoumi’s pregnancy confirmed, Sungmin collapsed mid afternoon tea and when he was checked, he was confirmed to be pregnant as well. The Cho was in panic state with two pregnant omegas, a legal mate and a mistress, it’s not good for their family’s image.

 

“I will keep both, they are my children and my mates.” Kyuhyun was firm with his decision and Sungmin supported his mate, of course he would not allow Zhoumi and his unborn child to be hurt because he was the reason why they were there in the first place.

 

Zhoumi however felt left out and hated, of course he knew his place as second to Sungmin, but he took it all in just smiled, praying that his child could be shielded from the negativity. He then decided that he’ll leave, as soon as he’s sure his child would be in safe hands, he’ll leave for everyone’s sake.

 

It was a chilly November morning when Zhoumi delivered his son, a beautiful child whose name represented the grandeur. Minghao was his love and he vowed to protect him as much as he could. Sungmin delivered Yugyeom ten day later and two bundles of joy made Kyuhyun’s heart clench with happiness.

 

“How’s Minghao doing?” Kyuhyun asked as Zhoumi laid the sleeping baby down his crib.

 

“He’s okay.” Zhoumi’s repy was curt and short and it breaks Kyuhyun’s heart to have the omega physically near but emotionally closed off.

 

“I will visit him more often.” Kyuhyun said, a finger gently stroking the baby’s cheek.

 

“You don’t need to. Sungmin need you more than we do, he had a difficult delivery.” Zhoumi said with a bright smile and that hurts Kyuhyun more because he knew Zhoumi’s defense mechanism was to smile wven if it hurts.

 

“Mi, I know that this is a difficult situation but we can get through this.” Kyuhyun tried so hard to reach out to his other mate.

 

“We both know that it’s a farfetched dream Guaixian. I just want Minghao to be safe.” Zhoumi patted Kyuhyun’s shoulder before returning to his bed to rest.

 

Minghao and Yugyeom grew up as true brothers, playing with each other and teasing each other, but Zhoumi knew Yugyeom was always favored by the clan with the treatment the kids received. Minghao was never the type to ask for things but Zhoumi felt like his son was never even recognized judging by the attention and material things the older gets.

 

 

Minghao was practicing his writing in preparation for pre-school when Yugyeom came running to his room to play with him. Yugyeom brought his car toys with him and the two played to their hearts’content.

 

“Haohao!” Yugyeom called out, smiling wide showing his older brother his milk teeth.

 

“Neh Gyeomie?” Minghao asked.

 

“I’ll give you one of my cars!” Yugyeom announced and handed the older the red ferrarri replica and Minghao’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he accepted the gift.

 

 

But the act would lead to one of the elders spanking little Minghao when he found out that the limited edition car that he gifted Yugyeom was missing and he accused the child as a thief. Zhoumi was furious as he saw Minghao’s red cheek and the elder berating the child like he was a criminal. He rushed to his son and picked up the child before storming to his room and packing their belongings.  Kyuhyun tried to stop the the mate but Zhoumi had decided to do this now than later.

 

“It is clear that Minghao is unwanted. I can’t leave him here only to be mistreated. I am doing this to protect your family and my son, so please let me.” Zhoumi had argued and so with a heavy heart, Kyuhyun let his mate and son go.

 

Minghao was alone in a small house by the edge of a small town and he missed his brother, but his cheek was still swollen and it still hurts. Zhoumi had come to give him a cake, it was his birthday after all and Minghao looked at his father and cried. “Don’t they like me?” Little Minghao asked and Zhoumi could only tell his son white lies.

 

There was a knock down stairs and Zhoumi took his son and they both opened the door to reveal an omega male and a toddler holding out cookies and some kimchi.  “Hello, I’m Sungyeol and this is my son Mingyu. We live next doors we thought we’d welcome you to the neighbourhood.” Sungyeol said and the boy waved his hand as he smiled wide, showing a perfect set of teeth.

 

 

“Oh, I’m Zhoumi and this is my son Minghao, please come in.” Zhoumi allowed the two neighbors to enter. “It’s Minghao’s birthday today, we don’t know anyone but it would be great if you could celebrate with him.” Zhoumi said and Sungyeolwas more than happy to give time to the kid.

 

“Happy Birthday!!!” Mingyu squealed then tripped on the rug, and for once, Minghao laughed freely.

 

Mingyu and Minghao were double trouble when they entered pre-school but it also solidified their friendship. They were best friends and every secret they shared were kept between them. When they were both eleven, Minghao had explained his situation to Mingyu and the friend just hugged him and allowed him to cry fat ugly tears while patting the younger’s back.

 

Before Minghao’s 12th birthday however, they had to separate. It was chilly November afternoon as they walked back from school when they noticed cars parked in front of Minghao’s car. Minghao had a bad feeling about it and when they entered the house, they saw Zhoumi seated on the couch and across them were Sungmin and Yugyeom.

 

“Haohao!” Yugyeom ran to his brother and hugged him but Minghao did not return the embrace. “Hao?” Yugyeom asked, hurt painted on his face.

 

“What are you doing here?” Minghao asked.

 

“We came to get you and Uncle Zhoumi.” Yugyeom answered. “We can celebrate our birthdays together and we can play together.” Yugyeom was excited with the prospect of having his brother back after seven years.

 

“I don’t want to.” Minghao replied and pulled Mingyu towards his room then locked his door.

 

“I apologize for my son’s behaviour.” Zhoumi bowed to Sungmin who was surprised.

 

“We came unannounced, I apologize too.” Sungmin answered. “Maybe Minghao needs to think things over, we will return.” Sungmin sighed and gathered Yugyeom and bowed before leaving.

 

Zhoumi and Minghao left for China the next day.

 

Minghao was lonely growing up, and now he was even lonelier back in his father’s homeland with no one to talk to. Zhoumi was kind enough to introduce him to the culture, and meeting his father’s tribe, Minghao immersed himself in training and books. Books had been his only friend in this dark and cruel world, because when he read, he had formed an imaginary place he could dwell in for a short time. Where he exists as Minghao and not as the bastard child, just Minghao with no status to thnk of.

 

 

Minghao then presented as an omega but instead of being looked down on, his father celebrated his gender. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Minghao. Being an omega will not make you less of a human.” Zhoumi reminded his child and Minghao swore to keep his head above waters and bow down to no alpha; he will be as strong as his father.

 

\----

 

“Minghao.” Yugyeom’s voice cracked and when Minghao looked at his brother, the alpha was crying. “I really missed you.” Yugyeom said softly. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have been so weak before, I couldn’t even stand up for you.” Yugyeom said but Minghao only sighed.

 

“The past is way beyond us. I have forgiven you long before but what we are, we can never be a family.” Minghao sure was blunt but it is better to give the blow right now than prolong the agony.

 

“Yes we can!” Yugyeom shouted.

 

“No.” Minghao retorted. “We can’t” Minghao emphasized. “You and I may share the same blood but our worlds are leagues different. I am but a trash…” Minghao was cut off by Yugyeom’s words.

 

“No, you are not trash. Minghao, you are an amazing person.” Yugyeom defended his case.

 

“You are being biased. Your emotions have clouded your judgment.” Minghao replied.

 

“Am not. Minghao, don’t you see your worth?” Yugyeom asked and Minghao turned his back to the alpha.

 

“I see it alright. A trash is still a trash despite the jewels they try to adorn.” Minghao replied and Yugyeom could only cry for his brother.

 

“You are not a trash Minghao.” Yugyeom bit his lip and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Minghao to continue his cleaning, face blank with expression but his eyes were shedding silent tears.

 

\----

 

Wonwoo groaned as his rut finally ended two days after its onset. He opened the windows to let air inside the library and grimaced at the sight of of his favourite couch and rug stained with whatever fluids he released the past days he was in a rut.

 

Jisoo unlocked the door with a master key and Wonwoo was glad that his brother had brought some clean robes and food for him.

 

“You okay Wonwoo?” Jiwoo asked and the younger nodded once. “Junhui’s mated” Jisoo informed him and Wonwoo groaned.

 

“Fuck he could have waited.” Wonwoo cursed but took the bagel and bit it like a wild animal making Jisoo chuckle. “With whom?” Wonwoo finally asked after swallowing the chewed bread.

 

“Mingyu.” Jisoo informed him.

 

“Mingyu? That clutz?” Wonwoo asked, face full of disgust.

 

“He’s a good kid and I am sure he could give Junhui the attention he needed.” Jisoo smiled at Wonwoo. “You don’t need to be over protective of him and instead take care of yourself.” Jisoo pointed to the younger. “You need to find a mate soon as well. Your ruts have been unpredictable.” Jisoo said and Wonwoo nodded, this was not a light matter.

 

“I’m gonna look into the files don’t worry.” Wonwoo said but Jisoo had a knowing smile.

 

“maybe you had found your mate already unknowingly.” Jisoo said then left the room to a puzzled Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo walked towards his room to clean up, passing by the kitchen to see a Minghao scrubbing hard on the marble countertop. He raised a brow but his exhausted body was calling for a proper bed so he walked past the kitchen and towards his room to take a shower and pass out on the comfortable mattress.

 

When Wonwoo woke up a couple of hours later, he did check out the profiles sent to him. Decent omegas and betas were already shortlisted by his parents and he snorted how meticulous Siwon was with his choices, judging by how the backgrounds were a little too manicured while heechul’s choices were more of an attitude and personality based; how contrasting his parents could get. But what really caught his attention was a sole profile chosen by Hangeng with a note.

_Wonwoo, I know that I don’t have a say with your mating but consider this kid. He is a pretty good child and I know his parents. He can be rough on the edges but I know that he can take care of you._

 

Lo and behold, it was Minghao’s profile.

 

\----

Seungcheol was glaring at both Mingyu and Junhui as the newly mated couple sat in front of the three elder. Jisoo was rubbing his teples while Jeonghan was drilling holes into Mingyu.

 

“The kitchen?! Out of all the places you have to choose, it has to be the kitchen!” Seungcheol was the first to speak.

 

“You are mad because we used the kitchen hyung?” Mingyu was confused, he could have sworn they were angry at him for defiling Junhui.

 

“Yes! It’s were Junhui cooks, it is were we get our food. And Chan almost saw you two butt naked.” Jeonghan added.

 

“Oh I saw them, it scarred me.” Seungcheol added.

 

“I am sorry but isn’t that shallow?” mingyu asked and he received death glares from Jeonghan and Seungcheol making him shrink.

 

“Okay, we’re sorry okay. I was caught by my heat and it happened in the kitchen.” Junhui exploded. “it’s been done and I will sanitize the place, remodel if I have to.” Junhui answered.

 

“It’s okay Junhui, these two are being dramatic.” Jisoo answered with a smile. “I am really just happy that you found your mate, albeit a bit unconventional.” Jisoo added.

 

“Really hyung, you’re not mad that I mated with Junhui hyung?” Mingyu asked like an ecited puppy.

 

“Yes. Of course I am not mad at you. But if there is one personyou need to talk to, it should be Wonwoo.” Jisoo smirked.

 

“Make that two, you need to talk to Minghao too.” Seungcheol added.

 

“Oh my god I am not going to live this down.” Mingyu groaned.

 

“We’ll handle talking to our parents and inform yours.” Jeonghan said and Mingyu nodded.

 

“I’ll be handling my parents, you may get a heart attack talking to them.” Mingyu said and with that the two left the office.

 

“You just have to be drama queens.” Jisoo sighed making Seungcheol pout. “Come here.” Jisoo gestured and Seungcheol sat on the alpha’s lap. “You’re cute when you get all worked up.” Jisoo cooed and Seungcheol could have hit the alpha but instead he got flustered and ducked his head into Jisoo’s shoulder making Jeonghan laugh.

 

“Why am I not included in this huh?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol opened one arm for Jeonghan to shuggle up to, the omega instantly wrapping an arm around the alpha’s waist.

 

 

The moment lasted for a couple of minutes until they heard a knock and soon Jaebum and Jinyoung entered the office to talk about some serious business.

 

“We really ant to thank you for your aide.” Jisoo said and Jaebum nodded.

 

“It’s the least we can do at a time like this.” Jaebum replied.

 

“We can offer the same assistance should you need to.” Jeonghan added.

  
“I propose something different.” Jaebum said and took out a draft plan from his pocket. “Hyunwoo of the X-clan and I had been in talk about this for a long time. Our omega, Youngjae is mated to one of their alphas and that had given us some sort of alliance.” Jaebum said.

 

“Are you asking us to have one of our members mate with yours?” Seungcheol asked but Jaebum shook his head.

 

“No, all of our members and X-clan are mated. But we can form a trifecta, an alliance built in contract to help in these cases. We are all packs that respect our territories so I see no ill intention if this would be established.” Jaebum said and Jisoo nodded.

 

“I do see the benefit in this alliance. As we know your territories are just past our borders and X-clan too, this trifecta can help us strengthen the security while opening trade and commerce. This is win-win.” Jisoo said.

 

“But at what cost? If X-clan and Ahgase has mated their members to solidify their alliances, what must we do then?” Jeonghan raised the question.

 

“A blood pact, primitive but it works the best in these kinds of contract.” Jinyoung offered and Seungcheol eyed the omega before nodding.

 

“He is right.” Seungcheol agreed and Jiwoo had to agree too.

 

“Full moon in a week, we should arrange for a neutral groud for this.” Jisoo said and Jaebum nodded.

 

The alpha stood and walked to Jisoo the extended his hand. Jisoo did the same and before Jeonghan shook the alpha’s hand. “You have chosen your omega well.” Jeonghan said making Jaebum grin.

 

“I did have i? and I see yours is the same. You are newly mated so we will not be a bother.” Jaebum said and Jinyoung stood next to his mate to bid their goodbye.

 

“Stay for one more night, the kitchen is already cleaned up and I am sure Junhui and Mingyu would want to treat everyone.” Seungcheol said and both Jaebum and Jinyoung smiled.

 

“Ah, I am looking forward to that.” Jinyoung chuckled and they left the office to inform their pack of the plans.

 

 

\----

Junhui looked at his mate with a smile on his face. Migyu was struggling with his hair and was frustrated so Junhui took the comb and styled his hair instead. “Why are you that nervous? We are just cleaning the kitchen and cooking.” Junhui said and Mingyu sighed.

 

“I have to face your twin brother and he looks scary and probably hates me.” Mingyu whined.

 

“Wonwoo isn’t scary.” Junhui chuckled. “He’ll have to get past me to hurt you.” Junhui added.

 

“I don’t want you two fighting.” Mingyu pouted and Junhui kissed it away.

 

“May I remind you who the alpha is in this relationship.’ Junhui said with a riasied brow and Mingyu grinned.

 

The two went to the kitchen hand in hand and was met with a furiously scrubbing Minghao. Mingyu let go of Junhui’s hands and ran to his friend and held him tight. Minghao squeaked, ready to hit Mingyu but hugged the friend tightly. Junhui looked at the two with a smile on his face. He may never knew what the secret has the other omega has but he knew deep down, Minghao is a good friend. He may be a bit jealous of this friendship but at the end of the day, Mingyu is his mate and no one can change that.

 

“You cheater!” they heard a scream and Mingyu immediately hid behind Minghao who went into a wushu stan.

 

“Wonwoo.” Junhui sighed and pulled the brother to his side.

 

“HE IS CHEATING!!” Wonwoo whined.

 

“No he is not. I am right here oka, I am not even complaining and shut up, he’s your brother-in-law whether you like it or not.” Junhui reprimanded the younger twin.

 

“I will not accept.” Wonwoo puffed his cheeks. “Look at him, he is cheating on you already.” Wonwoo pointed.

 

“I am not cheating on Junhui hyung!” Mingyu squeaked making Minghao sigh.

 

“I just cleaned up this kitchen, I don’t want bood spilled here.” Minghao threw the towel to the sink and walked passed Wonwoo and Junhui. “Cook my favourite, I am seriously in need of nourishment.” Minghao shouted to Mingyu who saluted.

 

“Please stay Hao.” Junhui offered a smile. “ _I want to talk to you_.” Junhui used Chinese and Minghao eyed him and the confused face of his bestfriend. “ _Wonwoo is not fluent._ ” Junhui added and Minghao nodded and took a seat by the bar as Mingyu started taking out the items from the fridge.

 

“ _What is it that you want to talk about?”_ Minghao asked and Junhui pointed to Wonwoo to sit down as well.

 

“ _I would like to apologize for taking your best friend away.”_ Junhui said but Minghao dismissed him.

 

“ _Like I said, I really like you for him. He’s a clut but he is a very huge softy.”_  Junhui snorted. “ _Please spare me the gore of mating.”_ Mignhao rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Sorry and thank you for accepting us. We ae not yet in love with each other but I am sure it will get there, I am really fond of him.”_ Junhui said just as he saved Mingyu from tripping and hitting his head on the kitchen hood.

 

“ _You two are perfect.”_ Minghao snorted as Mingyu grinned and thank his mate.

 

“Can you be anymore accident prone?” Wonwoo glared at Mingyu who flinched.

 

“Wonwoo, be kind or you won’t be eating dinner not even ramyun.” Junhui said and turned to Minghao. “ _I hope you can tolerate my brother too; he’s really protective of me.”_ Junhui said.

 

“ _Why are you telling me that?”_ Minghao asked.

 

“ _Because you are Mingyu’s bestfriend and you’ll be around him more often. And me well Wonwoo’s a plus one.”_ Junhui chuckled amd Minghao laughed.

 

“ _I can totally enjoy Wonwoo hyung making Mingyu’s life a living hell._ ” Minghao grinned and Junhui laughed but was pretty scared at how Mingyu’s life would end up with a teasing best friend and an over protective twin brother.

 

“You two are scheming.” Mingyu pouted but Junhui kissed his mate.

 

“Ewww!” Minghao whined, throwing the nearest thing he could grab (a lemon from the fruit tray) towards his friend, but Junhui caught it expertly before it his Mingyu’s head.

 

“Perfect aim Minghao.” Junhui grinned and took the lemon to make lemonade.

 

“Nice catch.” Minghao replied.

 

“Are you sure you’re his bestfriend?” Wonwoo turned to Minghao and the omega raised a brow.

 

“We are but that doesn’t mean I have to all mushy on him.” Minghao answered.

 

“You two are perfect together, you torment my life and you both hate me.” Mingyu whined while he chopped some vegetables making Wonwoo and Minghaoo looked away from each other, faint blush painting their cheeks.

 

“Aw, my puppy is whining!” Junhui cooed and Mingyu blshed.

 

‘I am a wolf though.” Mingyu said, grinning.

 

“Yes I don’t need a reminder how you are a perfect predator Gyu.” Junhui winked and both Wonwoo and Minghao gag.

 

“You two are hopeless.” Wonwoo groaned but Junhui just pet his twin’s hair and gave him lemonade.

 

“wait till you get a mate.” Junhui winked at him then returned to cooking next to Mingyu.

 

“Do you need me here or can I go?” Minghao asked and Mingyu pointed to the ingredients for a salad. “Okay, I can do that.” Minghao walked towards the counter and started preparing the salad.

 

Wonwoo was like a sore thumb in the kitchen where the other three are busy while he was just seated by the bar drinking lemonade like a mob boss. He looked at his twin, being the observant person that he is, and he smiled at how domestic his brother already was. Junhui was naturally affectionate and Mingyu, oh the clumsy alpha reciprocates it well. Truly Junhui found a match with Mingyu.

 

But when Wonwoo looked at Minghao, oh his heart skipped a beat and he remembered the scene at the library a few days back. His mind then drifted to Minghao’s profile and frowned at the details; Hangeng had given him a mystery to crack with the vagueness of the file handed to him.

 

“Who are you Minghao?” Wonwoo muttered to himself, he is definitely interested now.

 

 

The dinner table was filled with people and when Mingyu faced them, he paled and hid behind Junhui who rolled his eyes; Mingyu was inches taller than him.

 

“First off I want to apologize for being reckless.” Junhui started. “It was not right for me to do such indecency in the kitchen.” Junhui said and the atmosphere was thick and awkward.

 

“You did clean the kitchen before you did this right?” Soonyoung asked.

 

‘I cleaned the kitchen. I made sure it’s clean.” Minghao replied.

 

“Well that’s good. Apology accepted.” Soonyoung raised a thumbs up and everyone laughed and chuckled, easing the atmosphere.

 

“I mated with Mingyu, and as you can tell he’s a bit on the soft side.” Junhui said making everyone gasp.

 

“hey, I did you hard.” Mingyu answered and that earned some gasps, chuckles and a piece of dinner roll to Mingyu’s forehead courtesy of jeonghan with a faint _that’s for harassing my poor Chan._

 

But aside from that, dinner went well and the room was filled with lively discussion until Jisoo announced that they had decided to make an alliance with Ahgase and X-clan making both packs cheered at the announcement.

 

 

Jaebum bid farewell to Jisoo and Jeonhan and they wer off to return to their pack, and meet with Hyunwoo to arrange the blood pact. But on the way to the meeting place, there was an ambush and Jaebum and his pack was caught off guard. They had radioed Hyunwoo and informed him of the attack, knowing that there were not enough alphas to fight, Minhyuk had made a call to Jeonghan for assistance.

 

It was a distress call and Jeonghan did not take it lightly. Jaebum and his pac had helped them just last week and they are more than willing to help out.

 

“Not you.” Jeonghan pointed to Junhui. “ You just got out of your heat and just mated. And that also pertains to you Mingyu. You are not fighter material.” Jeonghan said making Mingyu deflate.

 

“Wonwoo yu are out of this too.” Jisoo said and Wonwoo just sighed. “We needSeokmin to fight.” Jisoo turned to Jeonghan then t the medic who nodded. “And all capable omegas, yes, Minghao and Chan, you are both coming with us. Jihoon, strategy and Seungkwan, be on alert we might need you. Wonwoo you are in charge.” Jisoo dismissed th pack and they went to get ready and were all boarded on their vehicle in exactly 10 minutes.

 

Jaebum was overwhelmed and he feared for his omega packmates. He knew Jinyoung and Bambam can defend themselves and Jackson can match up to an alpha,but they were outnumbered and they needed to protect their mates. Jackson understood the severity so much that eventhough he preferred to fight next to Mark, he had drag both Jinyoung and Bambam to safety.

 

Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon came to aide them soonwith Minhyuk and Kihyun who joined the other omegas. Jackson and Minhyuk were both on guard while the other three pulled out their first aid kits from their cars. It was painful to watch as their precious alpha mates fight off rogues but they knew that this was needed if they wanted to end the attacks and prevent innocent people from being hurt.

 

It took a while but finally Carat pack arrived and with strategy provided by  Jihoon, they were all ready to pounce and beat out crap. Jackson was surprised to see Minghao and Chan join the force but he knew the two weren’t mated, thus their chances to be used as bait would be low. Suengcheol was a different case though, because the omega was aborn fighter and his mates were a notch higher in the alpha scale, such mating clearly made them stronger.

 

The rogues kept coming and coming, and the alphas were at loss, Jihoon phoned in Wonwoo to check with Seungkwan if the drug used to on them have been analyzed already. Wonwoo called Seungkwan and the younger checked on the main hospital where they had the samples analyzed. The hospital phoned in and told him that they’ll email the results which they received in just a few minutes.

 

Seungkwan read the results and gasped how can he missed this. He paced around the room before he ran to the file room to retrieve a report on a new drug to aide infertile mates. He handed it to Wonwoo who was eye at him before calling Jihoon.

 

“They found out about the drug the rougues.” Jihoon spoke through his ear piece and all carats nodded as he barked out instructions.

 

It was going smoothly, the three packs had been successful in controlling the rogues but a sudden call for help halted them, it was Bambam.

 

Yugyeom instantly ran to his mate, and his blood ran cold as a drugged alpha had a knife on Bambam’s throat while two more where right beside them, holding weapons as well.

 

“Save yourself Gyeomie.” Bambam shouted but Yugyeom would not allow his mate to die, he can’t lose him.

 

Yugyeom was never the strategist, he acted on impulse and that made him a very easy target. Bambam shrieked, he wanted to help Yugyeom out but two armed alphas were too much for Yugyeom and one of them had effectively stabbed him on the back.

 

“Gyeomie.” Bambam shouted and fell to his knees as the other alpha mocked him and laughed. The drugged apha stepped on Yugyeom’s stomach as the latter groaned in pain.

 

“You fucking monster!” Minghao shouted and the three rogues were caught off guard by the omega, wholaunched a drop kick on them. He then fought the three rogues all by himself, punching twice as hard and kicking the hell out of those rogues like they were lifeless punching bag.

 

“Gyeomie. Hang on Gyeomie!” Bambam cried as he pulled the mate’s body towards him. Jaebum finally reached them and was fuming as he saw his maknae blodied and fighting for his life.

 

“Emergency room now.” Seokmin shouted as he reached them and Jihoon did not hesitate to call on the nearest hospital for treatment.

 

 

\---

 

“We need blood transfusion but his blood type is rare, he comes from a clan whose prided themselves with pure blood. They only accept blood from direct blood lines, his father, uncle or siblings.” The doctor explained but Jeabum shook his head, Kyuhyun was already informed but he was in China and it will take a day at least for him to return.

 

“I will do it.” Minghao spoke startling everyone and the doctor immediately rushed him to the lab to check for compatibility.

 

Everyone was surprised and confused, if Minghao presented himself as a donor then does that mean he is a direct blood relative? It was a mystery they needed t solve but not a priority.

 

“Hello, put Mingyu on the line now.” Seungcheol barked at the phone and in  few seconds, Mingyu’s voice was cracking.

 

“It’s not a story I should tell.” Mingyu’s response was curt.

 

“Get your ass down here then.” Seungcheol shouted.

 

“We will, we need to discuss the antidote as well.” It was Wonwoo. “We’re coming, hang in there.” Wonwoo said and the line went dead.

 

 

\------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Okay, I know Kyumin vs Qmi has been debated a whole lot in the ELF fandom and not a lot would support QMi as an OTP. I am a Qmi shipper but really liked the dynamics of Kyumimin as an OT3 when Sungmin joined SJM. With that being said, I really wanted to portray the tension in this fic and I had to use Yugyeom and Minghao. I would have used Bambam and Minghao as they are the ‘twins’ in the brood but since I wanted a Korean and Chinese Lineage, Yugyeom and Minghao suited the part. Also, their birthdays were so close to each other that it just fits perfectly with the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to apologize if the back story was long and dragging but I wanted to deepen Minghao’s character here, and to anchor Wonwoo’s alpha side as well. No smut for this chapter because I wanted to give wonhao a lot of drama, I never expected to write it that long but I had to deal with it. I know this is a cliff hanger but please hang in there, we will have wonhao eventually.
> 
>  


	7. sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 kudos T.T

Seungkwan was dramatic as always so he sauntered throught the medical hall and went straight to Seokmin to check up on his mate. He clicked his tongue as he saw the bruised face of the alpha but Seokmin just smiled at him wide, making the cut bleed and effectively earning him a slap on his shoulder.

 

“You could have been more careful.” Seungkwan pouted.

 

“I am okay, chill will you?” Seokmin said and hugged the omega. They shared a brief moment before Seungkwan pulled the alpha towards the nurse and ask for a patch up.

 

Wonwoo walked towards Jisoo and eyed the bloody fists of his older brother. The rogues had been a bit more powerful as the days progressed so he knew it took a toll on his usually reserved brother.

 

“I’ve got the files.” Wonwoo informed him.

 

But before Jisoo could respond, they heard Soonyoung shout in pain.

 

“It’s not even a hard poke!” Jihoon told his mate.

 

“But I got hit on that side.” Soonyoung pouted.

 

“Sorry.” Jihoon replied and kissed his mate passionately.

 

“Gross.” Mingyu remarked earning him a glare from Jihoon, the alpha cowered behind his mate who just rolled his eyes.

 

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol called out and the alpha approached him. “Minghao’s inside, you may need to check up on him.” Seungcheol said and Mingyu nodded.

 

“Why him?” Wonwoo asked from behind.

 

“Minghao trusts Mingyu the most. I am sure Minghao needed Mingyu right now.” Seungcheol answered him and Junhui immediately held Wonwoo’s wrist to stop his twin brother from doing anything rash.

 

“Can you trust them on this one? It’s their personal affairs and they neeed to settle this before they can open up to us.” Junhui looked at his brother straight in the eyes.

 

“I want to believe but the logical side of me wants answers.” Wonwoo confessed and Junhui sighed.

 

“We all do.” Junhui answered.

 

Mingyu entered the room and Bambam immediately stood to greet him. Minghao and Yugyeom were lying on two beds, a foot apart, and Minghao was fully conscious while Yugyeom was connected to a temporary life support. Mingyu approached Minghao and the omega nodded, allowing Mingyu to sit by the edge and ran a hand on his hair.

 

“You feeling okay Hao?” Mingyu asked and Mingho nodded.

 

“Are they asking?” Minghao questioned and Mingyu nodded.

 

“It’s in the low down but they are all curious.” Mingyu smiled, his pointed fang of a tooth showing.

 

“I’ll better explain.” Minghao said with a sigh.

 

“Don’t pressure yourself, I can talk to them to give you time.” Mingyu offered.

 

“I better do it now. Does my father knows?” Minghao asked.

 

“Uncle Mi?” Mingyu asked and Minghao nodded. “He’s with your other father in China as well as Uncle Min. oh fuck.” Mingyu groaned. “The elders.” Mingyu paled.

 

“Excuse me.” Bambam spoke and the two looked at him with curious eyes. “Do you need help in stalling them?” Bambam asked and Mingyu nodded. “Leave it to me.” Bambam smiled and pulled out his phone to contact some people.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who did you call?” Mingyu asked and Bambam smiled.

 

“Heartbeat pack” Bambam grinned and held Yugyeom’s hand. “The elders wouldn’t allow their heir to marry a lowlife, so I was handpicked.” Bambam then turned to them. “I am Kunpimook, Omega son of Nickhun and Victoria.” Bambam bowed to them and Minghao hissed.

 

“Kunpimook?” Minghao asked and Bambam nodded.

 

“Nice to meet you again little Dragon.” Bambam smiled and minghao laughed loudly at how fate played them.

 

“I guess there is more to this than what I know.” Mingyu was really confused.

 

“Gather everyone, we have a story to tell.” Bambam said and Mingyu nodded.

 

It wasn’t an easy task but with the connections their packs had, they were able to get a conference room and Minghao bared his soul to prying eyes of three clans, different but connected at the same time. Minghao held a straight face despited being exhausted and he braced himself from the disgust the others will hold against him, a bastard child of one of the most influencial families in Korea.

 

“I really am thankful to you. You saved Yugyeom’s life and that is something I can never ever do despite being his pack alpha.” It was Jaebum who spoke and as he stood, all eyes were on him.

 

Jaebum then walked towards Minghao and in a split second, the alpha was down on his knees. Jinyoung followed his mate, kneeling and bowing next to his mate while the rest of Ahgase clan did the same thing, including Bambam. Minghao shook his head and told them to stand, he was nothing to be knelt onto, much more from an alpha.

 

“What you did will not change the fact that you saved my mate.” It was now Bambam who spoke. “And this is your fate, our revered dragon, you are not a piece of trash like you thought you are.” Bambam said and embraced the fellow omega, his mate’s brother and saviour, and his tribe’s dragon.

 

\----

 

It was a tradition that dated back centuries old, and their tribe honored it with passion. On each Lunar New Year, all kids turning sixteen must be presented to the tribe elders to be blessed and each animal spirit awoken, along with their status. It was a tradition that even those that had married out and migrate still fulfil with their children. Such was the case of Song Qian, a warrior princess of the tribe, one of the fierce alpha female of the tribe. She had married the revered prince of Thailand and alpha Nickhun years back and had since then resided in the tropics but had returned with her second son, Kunpimook.

 

“Zhoumi ge.” Songqian called and the omega beamed her a smile.

 

“It’s been a while since I saw you, how is Nickhun and Yixing?” Zhoumi asked.

 

“Fine, doing well and Yixing had been training hard as his father’s heir.” Songqian informed him.

 

“Oh, I can sense the gentle sheep is growing its horns.” Zhoumi remarked that made Songqian laugh.

 

“Anyway, this is my second son Kunpimook.” Songqian introduced her son who looked up at the omega and bowed politely.

 

“Oh, such beautiful child, I expected nothing less from you two.” Zhoumi remarked. “This is my son Minghao.” Zhoumi introduced his son who did the same court greeting to Songqian. Minghao and Kunpimook were awkward at first but when Kunpimook pointed at the necklace Minghao was wearing, it did not take long for the two to bond over fashion.

 

 

The ceremony took place a few nights later, the teens lining up in front of the elders as the moon glowed aboved them bright and big. As the elders chanted their prayers, the kids fell one by one, as if being possessed. Their parents looked on, knowing fully how the experience was but their kids were in safe hands.

 

One by one each name was called and the teens walked towards their elders and presented their wrists which temporarily bore their animal spirit and their status. Kunpimook’s name was called and the elder looked at the blooming snake on the teen’s wrist.

 

“Omega, snake.” The elder announced and Kunpimook bowed before walking towards his mother.

 

“Xu Minghao.” The elder called and Minghao walked towards him and presented his wrist. The elder then gasped and looked at the boy who had blank eyes. “I can’t believe it.” The elder then shed tears as he showed the people the boy’s wrist. “Our dragon had graised us his presence.” He said and everyone bowed to Minghao, even Zhoumi. “Our omega dragon, Minghao.” The elder said and everyone cheered for the rarest of animal spirits had decided to manifest himself again, this time an omega, a sign of strength to their tribe.

 

Kunpimook was really not expecting to be mated that soon but Songqian was stern in mating him to the son of Cho, a powerful name in Korea.

 

“Listen Kunpimook, I want you to remember this. Listen very well son, you are there too mate with Yugyeom but I want you to look out for Minghao.” Songqian told her son.

 

“Minghao?” Kunpimook asked back.

 

‘Yes, Minghao.” Songqian had a serious face. “He’s our dragon and we must protect him at all cost.” Songqian emphasized.

 

“But why is he in danger?” Kunpimook asked.

  
“He is Yugyeom’s brother and your mate’s family has been on the edge about him. I don’t want him hurt.” Songqian said simply and Kunpimook nodded.

 

“Yes mother.” He replied.

 

 

Yugyeom was a sweetheart and Kunpimook was elated that the alpha is just as that. Although he loved Yugyeom at first sight, he had never told him about Minghao to protect their dragon.

\-----

It was an exhausting day and Minghao wanted to just crash. Bambam led him back towards Yugyeom’s room where he already asked for accommodations. He will do anything for Minghao at this point, not only because he is the revered dragon but also his mate’s brother and saviour.

 

Wonwoo looked at the retreating back of the omega, there was something bothering him and it was not a thought he wanted to entertain. He knew deep down there was a missing piece to this story and he wanted to uncover it no matter what.

 

As he rounded the corner towards the laboratory where Seokmin and Seungkwan was heading, he noticed a figure and his instincts kicked in and chased after the figure. It led him towards the emergency stairs and Wonwoo sized up the man in front of him.

 

“Hangeng appa.” Wonwoo said and the man smiled at him.

 

“You are a smart kid growing up, I knew you’ll figure this out.” Hangeng was smiling, that was not really an expression Wonwoo was expecting.

 

“Why?” Wonwoo asked, the only word he could get out at the moment.

 

“You heard the story, Minghao is the dragon.” Hangeng simply replied and Wonwoo’s brows creased.

 

“Are you related to Zhoumi?” Wonwoo asked and Hangeng shook his head.

 

“I am not part of their tribe I hail from the Han Clan, the blood lines of the emperors.” Hangeng informed him. “But Zhoumi and Songqian are from the warrior tribes who had been guided and guarded by the dragons of heaven, earth, water and fire.” Hangeng continued. “They are our alliance, our wisdom and our assurance. I needed to protect the special omega.” Hangeng said and looked at Wonwoo. “If I would be given a chance I wouldn’t have involved you but Junhui presented as an omega and Jeonghan had a different destined mate, a powerful animal spirit that complimented the dragon.” Hangeng said and that led to more confusion.

 

“Are you setting me up to protect Minghao?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“I was setting him up with Jeonghan to be honest. I just wanted him safe, even if you don’t mate with him, now that Junhui has mated with his best friend.” Hangeng clarified.” But if you want to mate with him, I would really appreciate that you do because you truly like him as a person nd not because you pity him.” Hangeng clarified.

 

“I understand.” Wonwoo replied.

 

\---

 

Wonwoo sighed as he walked back to Minghao’s room. There had been a ton load of information he just uncovered. The rare dragon, sounds skittish but what can he do but respect a tribe’s culture and tradition. He saw some men at the hall and his heart picked up; he sensed danger. He walked towards the room calmly but his eyes turned blue as he saw the raised arm of an elder while Bambam, Mingyu and Minghao where held by men in suits.  Wonwoo rushed to hold the hnd of the elder and threw him back, making the men gasp and took oout their guns and pointed it to the distressed omega.

 

“Put your guns down.” It was Kyuhyun who spoke, tired but he was firm with his command. He asked the men to leave them alone.

 

Once they were alone, Kyuhyun went to Yugyeom to check up on his son. He was still unconscious but he was out of danger. He then turned to Bambam and Mingyu and asked them to leave, this is a family affair and he don’t need to drag them into it.

 

Wonwoo noticed that he was asked to stay, something unusual but he did. He stood next to Minghao and nudged him to check if he was okay. The omega was in distress and Wonwoo can feel the omega’s  racing heart which madde his own heart pick up and his body flared the need to protect him.

 

“Minghao.” Kyuhyun spoke and Minghao looked at his father with distaste.

 

“That dirty omega had tainted the heir’s body with his dirty blood.” The elder spoke and it made Minghao flinch, Wonwoo glared at the elder, a beta too if he may add.

 

“I am sorry for saving your heir. We could have waited then and let him die.” Minghao spoke and then turned to leave the room.

 

“Minghao!” Kyuhyun called out but the omega did not stop.

 

“Look here mister. I do not care what your problem is and don’t give me bullshit about Minghao’s blood being dirty. But you just called my mate a trash and I am not going to tolerate that. Minghao had a a choice and he clearly made one to save your so called heir.” Wonwoo was surprised with himself, did he just call Minghao his mate?  “You don’t get to tlk about him either!” Wonwoo lashed out to Kyuhyun. “You allow your life to be led on by a bunch of glorified beta and make decisions for whatever you do with your lives?” Wonwoo asked and Kyuhyun went blank.

 

“You are disgusting, much worse than these lowlife. You care about your bloodline yet you disregard your own son, a precious omega while we are at it.” Wonwoo took a deep breath.

 

‘You don’t know about politics son.” The elder snorted.

 

“Oh you bet I do.” Wonwoo smirked back. “Kunpimook from heartbeat clan is the son of Songqian am I right?” Wonwoo asked and the elder nodded. “Songqian is in the same clan as Zhoumi-nim” Wonwoo turned to the omega by the door who nodded.

 

“Yes, Songqian is our warrior princess, a fine alpha.” Zhoumi said.

 

There were gasps and Wonwoo laughed.

 

“You see what you had let go?” Wonwoo asked then turned to Kyuhyun. “Out of respect, you care for your boodline but what purity can do with how corrupt your system is? You know what to do yet you cower to the power of pitiful betas. You are supposed to be an alpha.” Wonwoo taunted then walked to Zhoumi to bow.

 

“Zhoumi-nim, I am Wonwoo, youngest son of Heechul, Hangeng  and Siwon. I a the left hand command of the Carat pack and an alpha. I ask for your blessing to be your son’s mate.” Wonwoo said and Zhoumi asked Wonwoo to stand.

 

“I know you child, and I’ve heard from Hangeng of his amazing brood. I have nothing against you, or your family and I do only wish that you are doing this because you are my son’s true mate.” Zhoumi said with a stern face.

 

“I do.” Wonwoo replied and Zhoumi beamed him a wide smile.

 

“Take care of him.” Zhoumi patted Wonwoo’s hair. “Gumiho-ah, take care of my dragon.” Zhoumi whispered and Wonwoo’s eyes dilated in recognition of his animal spirit. Wonwoo gaped at Zhoumi who just smiled and let him out.

 

“I am not giving my blessings.” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

“I do not need it. You lost your right the moment you allowed them to make decisions for your family.” Wonwoo spat and left the room to get Minghao.

 

Wonwoo found Bambam by the hallway and he smiled sadly and led him towards the other hall where Minghao was resting. “Thank you for saving Minghao.” Bambam said and Wonwoo sighed.

 

“It’s nothing.” Wonwoo replied.

 

“It means a lot, he is a precious soul.” Bambam smiled bitterly.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I do agree with you, besides he’s my brother’s mate’s bestfriend.” Wonwoo shrugged making Bambam laugh.

 

Wonwoo entered another private room and saw several people inside. He noticed the youngest two were already dead asleep by the couch while Seokmin and Seungkwan were missing, probably discussing with lab techs for the antidote.

 

Jisoo gave him a chair and he noticed Minghao resting on the bed, his head laying on Junhui’s lap while the older omega was brushing Minghao’s hair.

 

“Mingyu told us about the commotion.” Jisoo informed his brother.

 

 

“Yeah, sorry I lost my cool.” Wonwoo apologized but Jisoo shook his head.

 

“No, it’s called being protective.” Jisoo gave him a knowing smile. “Minghao’s part of the pack.” Jisoo said and turned to Seungcheol who was treating Jeonghan’s cuts.

 

“You were really cool.” Mingyu grinned but Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Is he okay?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu who nodded.

 

“Yeah, Junnie’s calmed him enough and allowed him to sleep. He needed it.” Mingyu replied.

 

“Junnie?” Wonwoo raised a brow.

 

“I mean Junhui hyung.” Mingyu squeaked making Junhui glare at his twin brother.

 

 

 

 

 

“Wonwoo, may we speak with you.” Siwon’s voice woke up the sleeping alpha who blinked his eyes then nodded.

 

Siwon walked out of the room and led his son down the hall and towards another room; the hospital looked a lot more like a hotel now with all of them taking up the whole floor. Inside Wonwoo saw his other parents along with Kyuhyun, Zhoumi and a smaller male which he presumes must be Sungmin.

 

“I heard that you’ve been a rebel Wonwoo.” Heechul said as Wonwoo sat down on the vacant chair.

 

“Yes I have, I apologize for acting recklessly but I will not take those words back.” Wonwoo said and Heechul grinned at him.

 

“He got that from me.” Heechul beamed proudly making Siwon and Hangeng simultaneously groan.

 

“You talked back to an alpha, disrespected an elder, claimed to be Minghao’s mate then promptly disregarding his alpha father.” Siwon enumerated.

 

“Do you want me to explain one by one?” Wonwoo asked and Siwon nodded.

 

“I need to talk back to an alpha if it means protecting an innocent person from the level of disregard they were receiving. Chosong to believe to some people over his own kin is not acceptable.” Wonwoo deadpanned. “I will not apologize because it sent my message across.” Wonwoo finished. “Clearly the elders were blinded by power and it wouldn’t have happened if the alpha got strong fists to knock sense into them.” Wonwoo finished and they knew that he was right.

 

“You allowed them to decide for a secondary omega but when your mate got pregnant, you did not even go againsts them enough to keep your family. As much as I know that it was a hard decision, but shouldn’t you be the first to stop them when your family’s safety was in jeopardy?” Wonwoo was now mad.

 

“And you did not reach out to them, your mate and your son has to do your work for you.” Wonwoo pointed out then stood to address Sungmin. “Thank you for being an understanding mate and for treating Minghao fairly.” He said and Sungmin nodded at him.

 

“Minghao is my son as well.” Sungmin smiled at him.

 

“Andd Minghao is my mate; I will court him and make him whole. I will protect him but until he is settled and had regained his confidence, I will not impose on him.” Wonwoo finished and Heechul and Hangeng were both smiling proudly.

 

“That’s the most you had spoken Wonwoo.” Siwon said and then took something from his bag. “You had grown up well and I am proud of you. It’s not easy to go against a powerful family but you have my support.” Siwon then turned to Zhoumi. “a marriage proposal.” He informed Zhoumi who took it and handed it to Kyuhyun.

 

“I had given my blessings to your son. I do not need compensation, I just want my son protected, sheltered and loved.” Zhoumi said and then stood to leave.

 

“Mi.” Sungmin’s voice was soft but the fellow omega stopped and looked at him. “We need to talk.” Sungmin added and Zhoumi sighed but nodded. Sungmin then turned to Wonwoo to hnd him a jade pendant with the inscription of a dragon. “I had that made for Minghao’s sixteenth birthday. I entrust it to you.” Sungmin then smiled at him. “And please tell Minghao that I am grateful for what he did to Yugyeom.” Sungmin said and with that Siwon, Heechul and Hangeng left with Wonwoo.

 

“I think you need to talk to Minghao about this.” Hangeng said and Wonwoo sighed but nodded.

They returned to the room and asked Mingyu and Junhui to step out and give Wonwoo and Minghao some privacy in the pretense that they need to talk about their recent mating.

 

 

Mingyu was trembling as he looked at the intimidating alphas but heechul rolled his eyes and pulled Mingyu down the hall and laoudly asking him to call his parents.

 

“You got yourself a puppy.” Hangeng chuckled and Junhui rolled his eyes.

 

“Can you please stop teasing my mate, he has a good performance okay.” Junhui winked and both alphas gaped but ran towards the alpha who laid their precious omega son.

 

\---

 

 

Minghao was bored watching some drama re-runs when Wonwoo approached him and handed him the jade pendant. Minghao looked at him curiously but Wonwoo took a chair and pulled it closer to Minghao’s bed.

 

“It’s from Sungmin-nim.” Wonwoo said and Minghao held the jade tightly. “I am in no position to talk to you about your family but I would like to relay his sincerest gratitude for saving Yugyeom.” Wonwoo said and Minghao sighed loudly.

 

“Is my father still here?” Minghao asked and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“They are talking to themselves, a lot o us need to talk to each other and clarify things. I believe Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung are with Hyunwoo hyung and Jaebum hyung to talk about the trifecta.” Wonwoo said. “Our fathers would probably ask the Sherlock’s Eye Clan and Heartbeat clan to collaborate for this issue, not sure how that will go.” Wonwoo added.

 

“Sherlock’s Eye?” Minghao asked.

 

“Just overheard it.” Wonwoo answered truthfully. “But I really want to talk to you about something.” Wonwoo said in a flat tone.

 

“Do you want me to thank you for last night?” Minghao asked but Wonwoo shook his head.

 

“I am thinking more of asking for your permission to court you.” Wonwoo said shyly.

 

“WHAT?!?” Minghao shouted.

 

“I may have asked your father for permission.” Wonwoo confessed.

 

“So you want to mate me because I am a charity case?” Minghao snorted. “Why don’t you just claim he, here done deal.” Minghao presented his wrist. “That’s what oegas are for right, to be handed as gifts.” Minghao added but Wonwoo took Minghao’ wrist and kissed it instead.

 

 “I hope you can tell that I am not into the whole stereotype.” Wonwoo said that left Minghao gaping. “I would like to court you, and mate with you for who you are Minghao. Until you know your worth, I will not stake my claim.” Wonwoo said then bowed. “I will wait Minghao.” Wonwoo said then left the room for Minghao to contemplate.

 

 

It took another week for things to settle down. Minghao set foot on the old house he had long forgotten and met with his omega father. Zhoumi enveloped him in a tight embrace, providing him warmth and security. Zhoumi then turned to the other three who joined Minghao and he smiled warmly.

 

“Uncle Mi!” Mingyu’s always cheerful and it was a joy to see him.

 

“You are as tall as me young man.” Zhoumi remarked.

 

“Yeah, I got that from Yeol appa.” Mingyu confessed. “Oh, here is my mate, the lovely Junhui. Hee-nim’s son.” Mingyu introduced the omega who bowed in respect. “And his twin brother Wonwoo.” Wonwoo bowed and Zhoumi led them towards the living room.

 

Minghao only needed to take a step in the living room before he was being engulfed by lanky arms and a sobbing alpha. Yugyeom has always been the emotional one between them and it was really no surprise that even as they are now older, Yugyeom was still the crybaby that he was.

 

“I really missed you Haohao.” Yugyeom was a crying mess and Minghao could only hug his brother tightly.

 

“I miss you too Gyeomie.” Minghao finally replied and the two were sobbing for the lost time and pent up emotions.

 

Junhui rolled his eyes as he noticed his mate teary eyed but he just held Mingyu’s hand tightly and rested his head on his shoulder. Wonwoo’s face was blank but deep down he was feeling a hailstorm with all the stirring emotions.

 

“It’s nice to meet you again.” Bambam’s greetings broke their reverie.

 

“Bamie!” Yugyeom quickly wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled.

 

“You should be resting, your stitches aren’t fully healed.” Bambam pacified his mate.

 

“He’s right Yugyeom.” This time it was Sungmin who greeted them.

 

The four bowed in greeting but Sungmin just dismissed them and led them to the informal kitchen. He then told Mingyu and Junhui to cook to their heart’s content while the family took to the sunroom to discuss some important points.  Wonwoo and Bambam joined Mingyu and Junhui as well and Bambam instantly striking a conversation about fashion with Mingyu while Wonwoo looked out to the sun room where four were already conversing, somehow his heart is longing for one omega in the brood.

 

“Make yourself useful loverboy.” Junhui nudged him and handed him some garlic to mash.

 

Sungmin started by thanking Minghao and the younger omega mumbled his reply. “I know that we haven’t had a great relationship but I would really like us to be a faily. I have been wanting for us live at least in good terms and I think now would be the perfect opportunity.” Sungmin said.

 

“But the elders do not accept me.” Minghao replied.

 

“We don’t need to worry about it, after Wonwoo had talked down to your father.” Sungmin chuckled and Zhoumi smiled wide.

 

“Oh darn, why do I have to sleep through all that excitement.” Yugyeom whined.

 

“We had talked it out and we had settled with a compromise.” Zhoumi informed his son.

 

“Dad totally stripped them off, we don’t need them if they are going to decide every step we take.” Yugyeom said like he was a toddler.

 

“He what?” Minghao asked making Zhoumi and Sungmin chuckle.

 

“He grew a pair.” Sungmin answered and they end up laughing.

 

\----

Minghao has a lot to think about and the only way he could be at peace is well,, by either reading or cleaning. He wanted to immerse himself in some good ol’ literature but he was 1000% sure that he would bump into Wonwoo which was not his intention when the alpha was the one bothering his thoughts. It was rather peculiar for Wonwoo to ask him to court him because most alphas would just right on bang their desired mates, but he guessed Wonwoo was more of traditional.

 

Minghao found himself picking up a broom and sweeping around the training room which was empty since it was just four in the morning and none of the pack memebers were sane enough to actually be awake. He then took the mop and polished the hardwood, the floor was left gleaming with how hard Minghao had been mopping.

 

“ _What’s bothering you Hao?_ ” Minghao was surprised but he took a deep breath and shook his head. “ _Mingyu told me that you clean to clear your head._ ” Junhui informed him and Minghao swore he’ll strangle Mingyu one day.

 

“ _I’m just not sure how I will react to a proposal.”_ Minghao replied.

 

“ _Was it noot up to your liking? You could reject him if you don’t like him.”_ Junhui answered him.

 

“ _I am not sure whether I like him or not.”_ Minghao confessed. “ _Junhui ge, how did you know Mingyu was your mate?”_ Minghao asked and Junhui smiled at the younger fondly.

 

“ _It’s this pull, an attraction for lack of better words.”_ Junhui started. “ _I guess you’ll just feel it, the longing and pain when he’s far and the security when he’s near.”_ Junhui finished and Minghao nodded. “ _Has he been making you feel that way?”_ Junhui asked and Minghao paused to think, was Wonwoo making him feel that way?

 

By then Junhui enveloped the younger in a warm embrace. “ _Did you know that there’s a thing as twin synergy?”_ Junhui asked and Minghao was wide eyed. “ _Wonwoo and I have that sort of ESP and I do feel that he has pure intentions for you.”_ Junhui smiled and then pulled the omega towards the garage. “ _It’s good to release pent up emoitions once in a while_.” Junhui said with a wink before he tossed Minghao a helmet and the rode out into the early roads of Gangnam.

 

 

Wonwoo was surprised to see Jihoon up early but he figured that the omega would have probably haven’t slept yet seeing Soonyoung curled up on the sofa across Jihoon’s desk. He knocked to inform his presence and Jihoon acknowledged him with a nod. Soonyoung snored loudly making Jihoon shook his head and apologizing to the alpha.

 

“Soonyoung okay sleeping like that?” Wonwoo asked and Jihoon shook his head.

 

“You think I’m stubborn? Well Soonyoung has this certin level of stupidity and stubbornness.” Jihoon replied.

 

“But you two like each other?” Wonwoo shook his head making Wonwoo raise a brow.

 

“We love each other.” Jihoon corrected him. “We go way back and started out as friends. Soonyoung is such a sap and he’s all I respect you Jihoon so let’s date properly all that shit but at the end of the day, I love him and I am glad that I have him as my mate.” Jihoon said and it amazed Wonwoo, the two doesn’t look like it.

 

“How do you make it work though?” Wonwoo asked and Jihoon snorted.

 

“He submits appropriately.” Soonyoung’s raspy voice made the two turn heads.”You know how grouchy and strong headed Jihoon is as a person and I do respect that, but he knows when to assert and when to submit. He respects my authority as his alpha as I do to him as my omega.” Soonyoung grinned and Jihoon blushed at the simple words that had reassured him of his love for this alpha.

 

“That seemed a bit complicated.” Wonwoo uttered.

 

“It does but you know, it’s just a matter of trust, honesty, communication and a whole lot of affection.” Soonyoung answered before yawning like a tiger cub.

 

“You two are like weird but a good weird” Wonwoo smiled and Soonyoung laughed at him.

 

“Just don’t push Minghao too hard, he’ll come around.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo gaped at his words.

 

“I didn’t even tell you who I wanted as my mate.” Wonwoo stubblrd making the mated couple laugh.

 

“Oh it’s obvious you are attracted to him and well, hospitals have blabbermouths.” Soonyoung informed him.

 

“He’s pertaining to the parrot.” Jihoon shrugged and Wonwoo groaned.

 

“Dude, that was really romantic and cheesy, I would cringe but hey I love those stuff.” Soonyoung shrugged and Jihoon saved his work and stood up extending a hand to Soonyoung.

 

“It’s too early for your cheerfulness Soonyoung, let’s go to bed. You too Wonwoo, catch up on some sleep we need to discuss some strategies for the raid.” Jihoon informed the alpha who nodded and begrudgingly returned to his room.

 

 

\----

 

Minghao was nervous, would he really be ready to mate, was he making the right decision? Was he rushing?

 

He sighed as he opened the door to the library and was not surprised to see Wonwoo perched on the couch wearing a reading glasses and holding a tick book. He locked the door behind him and walked towards the couches. He sat across the alpha nd coughed too get his attention. Wonwoo moved his gaze from the book towards the omega and was caught by the sight of Minghao dressed in a button up with a cardigan, hair styled to reveal a good amount of forehead and eyes lined with a light khol.

 

“Yes?” Wonwoo tried so hard not to choke on his own saliva which would be very Mingyu but not Wonwoo.

 

“I wanted to talk about your proposal.” Minghao said softly and Wonwoo was all ears. The omega bit his lip, while his hands were gripping the hem of his cardigan.

 

“It’s okay if yoou are not ready.  I am not going to push you into it.” Wonwoo said. “You can reject me if you want to, it’s up too you.” Wonwoo spoke calmly but his insides were screaming, growling to claim the omega in front of him.

 

“I..” Minghao wasn’t sure on how to put it. “About that.” Minghao wasn’t sure how to say it, it was embarrassing.

 

“Go on.” Wonwoo encouraged him.

 

“I agree.” Minghao breathed out.

 

“Wholeheartedly?” Wonwoo aked calmly but his alpha was growling, ready to claim the omega.

 

Minghao nodded once then faced Wonwoo, eyes looking at each other.

 

“Yes. I thought it over. You’ve stood  up and protected me then respected me.” Minghao said shyly.” Minghao answered.

 

“You’re not being pressured into this?” Wonwoo asked and Minghao nodded.

 

“I decided for myself.” Minghao replied with a small smile. “Do you somehow want to reject me?” Minghao asked and Wonwoo sighed.

 

The alpha stood and  walked towards the omega and placed a palm on Minghao’s cheek. It felt warm and secure, making Minghao lean to the touch. “How can I reject you when all I want to do is claim you.” Wonwoo said with a grin and leaned down to kiss the omega full on the lips.

 

Minghao felt those warms lips on him and he was instantly drawn, kissing back with vigour. 

 

“I want to claim you Minghao, as my mate.” Wonwoo uttered.

 

“I want you to.” Minghao responded.

 

“But I don’t love you, at least not yet.” Wonwoo confessed.

 

“So do I. But, I just feel like we belong together.” Minghao responded making Wonwoo smiled before kissing the omega senseless.

 

“Please Wonwoo, please make me your omega.” Minghao breathes out and Wonwoo nodded before leading the omega to sit on the larger couch and taking off his cardigan.

 

“There will be no turning back Minghao, once we do this, you know whaat’s going to be in store for you.” Wonwoo warned but Minghao nodded. He wanted this.

 

Wonwoo moved his lips to suck on Minghao’s neck and the omega moaned in pleasure. Minghao moved his hands down the alpha’s torso and managed to unzip his pants and pull out the flaccid member.

 

Minghao wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock and tugged on it making Wonwoo hiss. He nipped at Minghao’s earlobe before he distanced himself to rip the button down off of the omega. Wonwoo then pushed the omega down and opened his pants, removing it swiftly then positioning himself between Minghao’s legs. Minghao moaned as he felt Wonwoo’s tongue lick his rim. Wonwoo nipped on the omega’s inner thigh before he spread the cheeks apart and dived into tasting the omega.

 

“Wonwoo.” Minghao moaned as he felt a teasing finger rimming him and Wonwoo gingerly pushed it in while his tongue and mouth sucked on the hole. Minghao clenched his teeth, he was not expecting it to hurt a bit.

 

“Relax Hao. Be a good boy and relax.” Wonwoo said, spitting at the hole and adding another finger.

 

Minghao felt pain, and he gritted his teeth more. Wonwoo felt the walls tense around his fingers and it pained him to watch Minghao’s face constrict in pain. He removed his fingers and Minghao exhaled loudly. Wonwoo removed his clothes, stripping bare for the omega who was able to take a good look at what his alpha was hiding. Minghao’s eyes went wide with how big Wonwoo’s package was but had no time to respond because Wonwoo dived in and captured his lips into a wild kiss, their cocks rubbing into each other as their hips move making them moan.

 

“We can stop Hao.” Wonwoo kissed his cheek, wiping the tears from his face.

 

“No, please, I want you.” Minghao replied.

 

Wonwoo then took his cock and stroke it a few times before he goes back to preparing the omega. He slid in to fingers, opening the hole while his tongue lapped at it simultaneously making Minghao feel discomfort. He then sciscored his fingers and curled them inside, widening the hole to accommodate his size. Minghaowas still feeling discomfort but he was feeling pleasure as well. When Wonwoo added a third finger and went a little deeper, Minghao moaned.

 

“Are you ready for it?” Wonwoo smirked as Minghao nodded, opening his legs wider to make room for Wonwoo. The alpha storke his cock a few more times before he allowed the head to touch the hole, never breaching, just teasing making Minghao whine. “You sure?” Wonwoo asked again and Minghao screamed  a loud yes. Wonwoo  grinned as he pushed his cock slowly, moaning as the tight walls hugged his cock inch by inch.

 

 

Minghao gripped the sides of the couch as Wonwoo pushes in, his teeth gritting as the pain shoots up from his spine and tears spilled from his eyes. Wonwoo had his eyes closed, marvelling at how perfectly tight Minghao was but soon leaned in to kiss Minghao. He tried to move his hips a few times but Minghao was hurting making Wonwoo feel a guilty for hurting him.

 

“Are you okay Hao?” Wonwoo asked but Minghao was concentrating on making the pain go away that he wasn’t able to respond to his alpha.

 

 

Wonwoo decided to pull out and it made Minghao felt rejected, but how can he blame Wonwoo when he can’t even satisfy the alpha’s needs. Minghao watched Wonwoo walked away and more tears escaped his eyes.

 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Minghao leaned in to the touch and kissed Wonwoo.

 

“Don’t leave me. Give me a chance, I can do better.” Minghao begged but Wonwoo just smiled at him.

 

“Just relax for me.” Wonwoo said before kissing him sloppily then returning back to position himself between Minghao’s legs.

 

Minghao gripped the sides of the couch to prepare himself for the penetration but he felt liquid drip down his skin and into his hole. He looked at his alpha who was grinning while slathering oil on his member. “Forgot you weren’t in heat.” Wonwoo said then pushed the cock inside Minghao.

 

Minghao screamed as the cock went in but with the oil, he felt a little less pain. He tried to relax as Wonwoo sucked his neck, leaving red bruises on the omega’s skin. Wonwoo tried to move his hips and Minghao joined him, eventually making a rhythm for them to work with.

 

Minghao wanted to be claimed and Wonwoo willingly did as he knotted inside the omega and bit down hard on his shoulder. Colors bloomed and hot ink marred their skin as the golden dragon painted itelf on the alpha’s skin, wrapping around Wonwoo’s body like it belonged there. Minghao felt extremely hot as his skin was tainted with white and gray, an artic fox had claimed his body. But surprising both Wonwoo and Minghao, the tails split into nine, each wrapping around the omega’s limbs and neck as well as his torso. Minghao gasped as he felt cold and instantly wrapped himself tightly on the alpha who’s warmth radiated.

 

Wonwoo woke up feeling light and happy but was missing his omega. He moved his body off of the couch and scanned the room only oto find the omega trying to grab a book from the top shelf, the ripped butoon down covering his torso, but his legs were there to be devoured. Wonwoo smirked as he silently walked behind the omega and grabbed the book for him, making Minghao gasp and turn around, Wonwoo was smug as he pinned the omega on the shelf, the books digging on Minghao’s back.

 

“You’re awake.” Minghaoo said nervously but Wonwoo just kissed Minghao gently.

 

“You’re hot Hao.” Wonwoo said and it made Minghaoo blush. “Really, your body temperature is high.” Wonwoo frowned.

 

“I feel fine Woo.” Minghao replied.

 

“No you’re not.” Wonwoo’s frown deepen then looked at the mark he made on the omega. “An nine tailed artic fox, a rare animal. As rare as yours.” Wonwoo said and Minghao nodded.

 

“Oh Fuck.”Minghao’s eyes dilated.

 

“What?” Wonwoo asked but did not wait for the answer as Minghao slumped into him.

 

Minghao was in heat and Wonwoo was ot expecting this onset so quickly. Minghao whined as he humped on Wonwoo and the alpha moaned before opening the omega’s leg and backing him more into the shelf. Minghao’s right leg find purchase at the opposite shelf, resting it as his hands gripped the shelfs behind is head. Wonwoo eased himself in, while kissing the mate, fingers gripping the ass tightly as he bottomed out.

 

Minghao whined even more and lifter the other leg, now heels resting on the opposite shelf as Wonwoo rocked into him. “Please, woo. Alpha.” Minghao whined and Wonwoo felt the omega producing slick to lubricate his walls.

 

Wonwoo panted as he started moving his hips, thrusting inside Minghao fast and furious. Minghao screamed loud as he felt the pleasure of his alpha slamming into him, sedating his heat with each thrust and enticing his body with elevated pleasure. “Please. Please.” Minghao whined arms and legs now strained from the position that they were in.

 

“Bounce Hao.” Wonwoo instructed and the omega rest his arms around the alpha’s neck while his legs wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo held the omega’s hip thight and allowed Minghao to be comfortable before he helped the omega bounce on his cock. Minghao was a lost cause when he started moving; all he could muster was moaning and asking for his alpha to fill him up. Wonwoo was moaning as well, growling at how good his omega was. Wonwoo then sat on the coffee table and allowed Minghao to kneel on the table as he thrust under him. MInghao was a moaning mess as Wonwoo pound on him deep and hard.

 

“Alpha. Yes alpha.” Minghao called out and Wonwoo kissed him on the lips before pulling out and instructing Minghao to be on all fours on the table.

 

Wonwoo then slammed right into the hole and began thrusting fast and deep. Wonwoo gripped the hip tightly and Minghao was sobbing at being so full, his omega was purring heavenly and his cock was aching for release. “You can come as many time as you want Hao.” Wonwoo said in his low voice and Minghao arched his back as he shoot out his load.

 

“So hot. I love that Hao.” Wonwoo whispered as he suck on the omega’s neck.

 

“More. I want more.” Minghao breathed out.

 

“What do you want huh?” Wonwoo asked and Minghao clenched his teeth. “I am asking you what do you want omega?” Wonwoo asked again and Minghao moaned before answering.

 

“Your knot alpha. I want your knot deep in me and your come filling me up.” Minghao shouted and Wonwoo lost it and went feral as his thrust quicken and deepen.

 

Minghao sobbed as his arms gave way, his body now flushed on the food as Wonwoo pound him from behind. HE tightened his walls around Wonwoo’s cock and the alpha let oout a string of curses as his knot formed and he released his semen inside the omega.

 

“Yes alpha, fill me up.” Minghao moaned.

 

Wonwoo still moved his hims fast, each harder the first since his not had bloomed and Minghao was tightening around him. He still thrust despite coming, riding his orgasm and milking every las drop that he could muster until his cock twitched and he came for the second time, this time he slammed hard and his knot stretched the omega as best it could, making Minghao come for the second time.

 

“You’re mine. All mine.” Wonwoo growled and Minghao could only submit to his alpha.

 

“I’m yours.” Minghao replied and they both felt blissful at the first of many heats that they’ll share.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: to be honest, I wasn’t thinking of adding khuntoria here but heck why not, let’s make it more complicated. It was not my initial idea but somehow this story has been on its own. Songqian and Zhoumi are really close and I really like their dynamics so I think it’s fitting that she becomes Bambam’s mom; and eventually have that BamHao bff trope find its way here.
> 
> Happy ending for YugBam and the Cho family yay! 
> 
> Okay so I really wanted WonHao to be a bit different from the others. I am quite sure some of you wanted them all banging and stuff but I do have this idea that both are secret romanticists so yeppp their mating was a bit of a drama before the expected hot stuff. 
> 
> I know that I have a lot of characters and side stories injected into this and I am afraid that I am veering away from your expectations. But this story is writing itself in a sense that the plot just pops out of nowhere but I like it so I am writing it. There will be two more mating and this will be all over. 
> 
> I do hope you could wait until every pair is mated even though I am not sure how many chapters are there for me to write (maybe at least two more). 
> 
> So as early as now, let me thank everyone who had been reading this story whether you leave a comment or just silently waits for an update.


	8. Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I will put trigger warning because there will be scenes that might hurt people. Yes there will be minor character death to be dealt here. So heads up guys.

a/n: I will put trigger warning because there will be scenes that might hurt people. Yes there will be minor character death to be dealt here. So heads up guys.

 

 

 

\-------

 

Wonwoo smiled as he watched Minghao pick up the fallen books and placing it back to the shelf. Minghao’s face was serence but his body had the telltale of his alpha, and Wonwoo smirked even more seeing that Minghao chose to wear Wonwoo’s shirt.  


“Hao.” Wonwoo called out and the omega smiled at him. “You okay?” Wonwoo asked and Minghao nodded before sighing.

 

“I’m okay.” Minghao walked back to his alpha who opened his arms for the mate to snuggle.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Wonwoo asked and Minghao nodded.

 

“Yeah, but it’s not that bad.” Minghao responded.

 

They then heard a knock and Mingyu’s voice asking if they need anything else. They both asked for clothes and Mingyu returned to hand them clean ones and asked if they are going to eat lunch which they both declined in order to sleep in; Mingyu understood.

 

Wonwoo and Minghao did not act like a couple in honeymoon phase, they were back to being the bored looking alpha and too cool for you omega, but the marks tell a different story and Wonwoo became a bit more attentive and possessive of the omega. Or maybe there was a change because Wonwoo can’t stop but whine at Junhui who was chuckling at how his brother was acting.

 

“Stop whining!” Junhui patted his brother’s head as the two watched their mates catch up while sparing.

 

“But look at him, he’s cheating!” Wonwoo groaned making Junhui laugh louder.

 

“They’re not. Like how would they cheat when we’re both here watching them?” Junhui raised a brow and the younger twin just groaned louder.

 

“Ah, so you’re out of the heat Dragon.” Soonyoung’s voice resounded and all four of them looked at the grinning alpha. “You up for a challenge?” Soonyoung asked and Minghao grinned.

 

“Bring it on Tiger.” Minghao replied and Mingyu instantly went back to sit next to Junhui who handed him a bottle of water.

 

Jihoon sat next to Wonwoo as Soonyoung walked up to Minghao in the middle of the mat. Soonyoung knew Minghao would be stronger now that he is mated, and the alpha would want to test that. Minghao wanted this, a challenge and Soonyoung by no means a weakling, and he knew that during their sparrings, he wasn’t using everything; he wanted to change that.

 

“You know the drill.” Soonyoung said and Minghao nodded.

 

The two started out anayzing each other and in a few seconds, it was Soonyoung who advanced to attack the omega. Minghao anticipated the attack and defended himself well. Soonyoung smirked and did another series of attacks, punching and kicking the omega who was agile and had either dodged or blocked the attacks. Minghao then took the opportunity to cnvert a defense to offense and Soonyoung was glad that Minghao was fighting back, and he felt that the attacks were stronger than what he could remember.

 

 

“well done Hao, i can tell that you’ve had improvement.” Soonyoung smirked and launched attack after attack, stronger and harder than the previous one.

  
Minghao was caught offguard at the intensity that he tripped and fell down on the floor. Soongyoung smirked and was about to deliver a final blow when Wonwoo immediately stopped him and blocked his attack.

 

“oh, this is interesting.” Soonyoung smirked and kept on attacking Wonwoo who was taking a beating.

 

“Wonwoo.” Minghao shouted but Jihoon stopped him from getting closer.

 

“You can’t stop Soonyoung.” Jihoon said and it made Minghao’s blood boil.

 

“Move over.” Minghao lashed and attacked Jihoon who defended him well, truly worth to be the tiger’s mate.

 

‘Junhui hyung, aren’t they a bit too aggressive?” Mingyu asked with a squeak.

 

“Get the leaders now.” Junhui hissed and Mingyu ran towards the door, miraculously staying out of bumping into any objects.

 

“You won’t hurt Minghao.” Wonwoo hissed and charged at Soonyoung who expertly blocked every attack.

 

“Soonyoung, 3 o’clock.” Jihoon said and Soonyoung dodged Minghao’s side kick.

 

“thank’s love.” Soonyoung winked and Jihoon scoffed.

 

Junhui bit his lip as he watched the onslaught of attacks; even if he wanted to help, he couldn’t do it because those are four powerful men and he is but a lone person, and an omega to boot.

 

In the middle of the fight, Minghao was able to capture Jihoon and in the end, he had him in a head lock. Jihoon screamed in making Soonyoung’s eyes glowed white and with a feral growl, he attacked Minghao. But Wonwoo’s eyes glowed silver and tackled Soonyoung to the ground. Soonyoung growled but quickly kicked Wonwoo before launching several punches that the younger alpha can’t dodge. Minghao howled and his eyes then turned gold, launching a death grip on Jihoon’s neck while the older omega’s eyes glowed black, gripping the hand on his neck.

 

Seungcheol was shocked with what he saw as he arrived at the training room: four pirs of glowing eyes, the tiger locking down the fox in a tight hold while the dragon had gripped the eagle’s neck.Seungcheol’s omega ablazed as his eyes glowed red and faced the four with menance.

 

“Stop this, this instant.” Seungcheol commanded and the four looked up at the phoenix and growled.

 

“Cheol-ah.” Jeonghan calmly called out but the omega raised a hand signalling that he can control it.

 

Seungcheol walked towards the four and raised both hands to Soonyoung and Minghao. “Look, you both are not in the proper state of mind. And You Soonyoung, you are mated far longer yet you let this anger take over you.” Seungcheol spoke.

 

“Jihoon is in trouble.” Soonyoung said and Seungcheol sighed.

 

 

“Let each other go then.” Sengcheol instructed and both Soonyoung and Minghao released Wonwoo and Jihoon. “We are friends not foes.” Seungcheol glared at them and both sighed and turned to their previous captive.

 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” They both apologize and Jihoon merely scoffed and punched Minghao’s arm.

 

“that hurts you know.” Jihoon said then ran to his alpha to kick his shin. “You didn’t need to strangle Wonwoo, I was in no real danger.” Jihoon said, helping Wonwoo up.

 

“Good. I want you all to clean up and rest, we need to discuss our next plan of action.” Seungcheol said and all five pair of eyes returned to normal.

 

“What just happened?” Jisoo asked and Seuncheol smiled at him.

 

“We might just found a way to beat the enemy.” Seungcheol replied and happily walked back to his mates and left the room.

 

“That was wicked Hao.” Soonyoung was grinning.

 

“Still I can’t beat you.” Minghao huffed.

 

“Hey, I am not the foe here, besides, shouldn’t be the dragon be the humble one and the tiger the prideful one?” Soonyoung joked and Minghao glared at him.

 

“If you could be so kind to enlighten us?” Junhui finally spoke from where he stood.

 

“Oh sure, Hao will.” Soonyoung pointed to the omega who glared at his hyung.

 

 

\---

 

 

It was rare for two rare animal spirits to exist in one generation, let alone a pack but Carat pack had four rare animal spirits, 2 of which are omegas, and two alphas. Seungcheol knew of his rarity as a phoenix but had not fully realized that Soonyoung was the rare white tiger. With Minghao revealing himself as the dragon and mating with Wonwoo who they though was an ordinary fox but turned out to be a rare gumiho, things were bound to get messy.

 

 

“So you are saying that you four are powerful combined?” Jisoo asked and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“How can that even help us eliminate the rogues?” Jeonghan asked.

 

“The rogues are being drugged and that alone gives us an idea that this is a syndicated attack.” Seungchel answered and Jisoo nodded.

 

“You have a point.” Jisoo said. “We better move on with the plans together with X-clan and Ahgase.” Jisoo announced.

 

“I’ll take care of X-clan.” Jeonghan said and immediately took his phone to contact Hyunwoo.

 

“You truly are a gift to us, to complete us.” Jisoo remarked and Seungcheol blushed at the compliment. “I mean it Cheol.” Jisoo beamed him a smile.

 

 

\---

 

It was all good, the members were preparing to hunt down the root of the evil. Jisoo and Jeonghan were impressed with how their pack had grown in a short time but necessity had urged them to be on their toes and push for perfection. Discipline and training were paying off and in no time, mated pairs had developed their synchronization and power; even Mingyu harnessed his inner alpha and coordinated with Junhui well, earning him a lot of brownie points from the omega and acceptance from Wonwoo.

 

But all good things must come to an end.

 

They heard it loud and clear, the sound of glass hitting the hardwood floor. They all looked at Soonyoung and were confused as the alpha’s head was bowed down, his fringe covering his eyes yet his body was shaking. No one knew what had happened but when several phones rang at the same time, they all had that ominous feeling.

 

_Soonyoung-ah, come home_

 

It still rang inside Soonyoung’s mind as Jihoon quickly packed their suitcase to head out. Soonyoung was in a disarray and his mind was blank but Jihoon understood the situation, and he would really want to console Soonyoung, but for now he must pack.

 

“Soonyoung” Seungcheol called from the door and Jihoon beckoned the omega to enter. “I want to say beautiful words to you right now but I know you’ll appreciate my bluntness now more than ever.” Seungcheol said and Soonyoung looked at the older with blank eyes. “You’re an alpha, Jihoon’s alpha but it doesn’t mean that you’ll always be strong. You are still Soonyoung, a person who has feeling, cry if you want to, scream if you want to but remember that we will always be here for you.” Seungcheol said and enveloped Soonyoung in a tight embrace.

 

‘It feels unreal hyung.” Soonyoung replied, voice tired.

 

“I’ll take care of him.” Jihoon said and Seungcheol opened his arm and welcomed Jihoon for a group hug.

 

“You two take care okay?” Jeonghan asked Seokmin who nodded, holding his mate’s hand tight.

 

“I’ll look after him.” Seokmin replied with a bright smile.

 

“Jeonghan, Junhui will be with them.” Jisoo reminded his brother.

 

“I will make sure that they are safe, please take care as well.” Junhui looked at his brothers. “Do what you must, when we return, we’ll settle the score.” Junhui said then turned to the members with a bright smile. “Let’s get going.” Junhui said and soon stepped into the helpad and boarded the helicopter their fathers’ sent them.

 

The travel was silent and all the time, Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand to assure him that he’ll always be there for him. Soonyoung squeezed Jihoon’s hand from time to time and the mates felt their strong bond will pull the through this situation.

 

“Seungkwan, are you related to any of them?” Jun asked Seungkwan who looked at the older omega.

 

“It’s a bit complicated if I explain it, you’ll understand better when we get there.” Seungkwan replied and Junhui nodded, trying to push back the curiosity in his mind.

 

They arrived at a mansion in Anyang and the guards led them inside where Sunggyu and Myungsoo were already waiting. Sunggyu greeted them warmly and everyone bowed in respect.

 

“I am Sunggyu, Co-alpha of Sherlock’s Eye. I know that your fathers had briefed you slightly on the situation but we will tell you more later. Soonyoung, I believe you need to see your father.” Sunggyu looked tired as he addressed the younger alpha who nodded and then turned to walk up the stairs and into a room he’s very familiar with.

 

“It would have been wonderfull to meet everyone in better circumstances but for now rest my children we will see you at dinner.” Myungsoo then looked at Jihoon. “We need to talk.” He said and Jihoon merely nodded then followed his fathers toward the office.

 

The sound of the door closing behind him was loud and heavy. Jihoon knew what as coming and he expected it but hearing it from his parents and knowing what they are about to say are two different things.

 

“Jihoon-ah.” Sunggyu spoke and Jihoon looked at his alpha father with serious eagle eyes. “You know what’s coming and I want you to be ready for it.” Sunggyu warned his son.

 

“You have to be mentally and emotionally prepared for this Jihoon.” Myungsoo added and Jihoon knew how serious his omega father is with this one, as an omega himself, he knew that the words are meant twice as much.

 

“I understand.” Jihoon replied.

 

“Soonyoung needs you more than ever Jihoon, be the mate you worn to be.” Sunggyu said and hugged his son. “We wished this never happened but it did. I’m sorry Jihoon.” Sunggyu said and Jihoon cried in his arms, this is him showing his weakness, because he can’t show it to Soonyoung, not at this moment.

 

\----

 

 

Soonyoung knocked three times and pushed open the mahagony door, the familiar ood he had grown p with. He pushed it just enough to enter and soon he was taing heavy steps into the room.

 

“Appa.” Soonyoung’s voice was meek and soft yet his father had heard it loud and clear. 

 

“Soonyoung-ah.” Jinki called to his son and Soonyoung walked to face his father. “I’m sorry I failed as an alpha.” Jinki said and they both faced the man lying on the bed.

 

“Appa.” Soonyoung tried so hard to stay strong but he knew he wasn’t going to hold this façade. He tried so hard but the tears just fell and soon he was full on crying wwith Jinki’s arms wrapped around him.

 

“Soonyoung ah, I’m sorry.” Jinki said, kissing the crown of head. “We need to let him go now.” Jinki spoke, choking on the last words as he stare at his mate’s pale face.

 

“Appa.” Soonyoung sobbed even more but pushed his body away from his father and walked towards his omega father and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Jonghyun appa, you did well.” Soonyoung muttered.

 

And they heard it loud and clear like the chapel bells, it was the sound of a person’s heart stopping, a flat line.

 

Soonyoung sobbed as he hugged his father while Jinki held his mate’s hand and kissed it, apologizing for lacking as an alpha and for failing to protect is mate.

 

Sunggyu had them all gathered in the living room, each handed their black suits and everyone delegated a task. Aside from the Carat members, Kihyun and Shownu as well as Jinyoung and Jaebum came but when all elders came including Jinki with Soonyoung, it all came clear why there were all gathered.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure this is the only way?” Jinki asked, sceptical about the plan but Jonghyun knew that it was all that they have right now.

 

“Jinki, we need to do this or else we won’t be able to stop the triad.” Jonghyun replied but both Jinki and Sunggyu didn’t want the omega to go on this mission. “Can you trust me on this one?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki sighed then nodded.

 

“Howon, the plans?” Sunggyu turned to his member and the younger alpha handed him the map and the blue prints.

 

“Bewitched Clan sent them, they said Hei Sei and Arashi groups in Japan have strong beliefs tha the triad is in Korea at the moment.” Howon said and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“Please be safe Jonghyun hyung.” Myungsoo said and Jonghyun just smiled at him.

 

 

It was however a trap.

 

They were misled and it cost a life and a few injured.

 

“Minwoo, go get Donghyun and stay safe.” Jonghyun called out to the omega that took his bleeding mate and scurried towards the exit.

 

Jonghyun took out a few more rogues but was caught of goard when he was drugged and was then left in the room. He heard a faint lock but was too disoriented to know until he collapsed.

 

“It was carbon monoxide.” The doctors told him but it was too late.

 

“I’m sorry.” Donghyun’s voice spoke but Jinki took the alpha’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“You did what you could, we were never prepared for it.” Jinki said knowing fully that the alpha was too injured to even protect himself.

 

\----

 

_Jonghyun, Mate of Jinki_

_Co-head omega of Sherlock’s Eye_

_Loving Mate and Father_

 

 

They all looked at the words written in front of them and to the picture that showed a brightly smiling omega. The place was drapped in beautiful white flowers, a stark difference to the mourning clothes every member of the pack was wearing. Jinki stood in front, Soonyoung stood to his left and they both bowed to respect the omega.

 

Jihoon stood on Sunggyu’s right as Myungsoo stood on his mate’s left. The three stood just behind the surviving family. As the Jinki and Soonyoung finished giving their respect, Sunggyu and his family did the same.

 

Kibum and Woohyun was next in line, the two came from Shawol and Inspirits pack, the previous separate packs Jinki and Sunggyu held respectively. Next to them was their son Kihyun and his mate, who gave their respects.

 

Minho and Taemin followed next with their sons Jongin and mate Kyungsoo, and  Jinyoung and his mate Jaebum, both under Shawols and had been under Jinki’s care since they were teens.

 

Inspirit members then followed, Dongwoo and Sungyeol bowed with Mingyu and Junhui while Howon and Sungjong bowed with Seungkwan and Seokmin.

 

 

It was busy at the mansion and everyone was designated tasks to help out in the onslaught of the visitors that will pay their respect to Jonghyun. Mingyu and Junhui were at the kitchen and Sungyeol was being apologetic at their meeting.

 

“It would have been better if we had met at better circumstances.” Sungyeol told Junhui.

 

“I hoped that as well but if this is my iniation then I will do my best to make Sherlock’s Eye accept me.” Junhui said with a small smile.

 

“Okay, You have a gorgeous omega son-in-law but keep out of the kitchen, we will handle the cooking.” Woohyun said, pushing the omega out of the kitchen.

 

“They can’t cook to save their lives.” Kibum rolled his eyes then turned to Junhui.

 

“I’m Kibun, people call me Key because my name is too common.” Kibum said. “Kihyun had informed me of your skills.” Kibuum said, chopping vegetables already.

 

“I had to learn because I have three alpha siblings who doesn’t really care for domestic chores.” Junhui replied.

 

“Ah, typical alphas.” Kibum said. “But you got yourself an unconventional alpha though.” Kibum jerked his head towards Mingyu who was already stirring a pot of noodle soup while taking to omegas Kihyun and Jinyoung.

 

“You got an unconventional alpha too Kibum-nim.” Junhui turned to Woohyun who was chopping meat.

 

“Yeah, each has their charms.” Kibum laughed loudly but Junhui can see the pain in his eyes.

 

“I’m really sorry for your loss Kibum-nim.” Junhui said and Kibum just gave him a weak smile while tears pool from his eyes.

 

“Damn onions.” Kibum wiped his tears.

 

\-----

 

Soonyoung’s face was void of emotions but deep down he was in pain and at lost for what to say, do or even think of. He felt a hand gripped his and he looked to see Jihoon’s blank face.

 

“Jihoon, you look so tired, please rest.” Soonyoung said but Jihoon shook his head.

 

“You need to take a rest.” Jihoon replied.  “Listen Soonyoung, visitors will come tomorrow and you are expected to greet them one by one. It will be hard on you so for now, please take all the time to rest.” Jihoon said but Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“I can’t leave Ji.” Soonyoung replied.

 

“Yes you can.” Jihoon replied, tugging the alpha towards his room.

 

Soonyoung wanted to stop his mate but his body was too tired and his mind was too preoccupied to know what was happening unti he was seated on his bed and he was looking at Jihoon straight in the eyes. Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks and smiled softly.

 

“Soonyoungie, It’s okay Let it all out.” Jihoon said.

 

Soonyoung blinked a couple of times and soon he was crying loudly. The pain rushed inside him and spilled out his eyes. He gripped Jihoon’s suit and pulled the omega close to him, burying his face on Jihoon’s stomach. Jihoon cried silently as he ran a hand on Soonyoung’s hair and rubbed circles on his back.

 

“it’s okay Soonyoungie.” Jihoon repeated until Soonyoung was tired and was asleep.

 

Jihoon watched his mate sleep, peaceful like he had known yet the dried tears tell a different story. The omega sighed, his heart ached for his mate and he will never fully understand the pain Soonyoung is feeling but he at least can help alleviate the pain little by little.

 

“Soonyoungie, I love you.” Jihoon whispered and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

 

\---

 

Jinki was exhausted and Sunggyu is pained to see his co-leader in so much pain but can’t express it. He himself knew that he would be worse if he lose Myungsoo, a thought that he’ll never entertain.

 

“Jinki, you need to rest.” Sunggyu said but Jinki just stared the picture amidst the flowers. “You need to reserve your energy for the week.” Sunggyu urged.

 

“Is Soonyoung okay?” Jinki asked and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“Jihoon is with him right now.” Sunggyu said.

 

“That’s good.” Jinki replied.

 

“You need to rest, you need to eat Jinki.” Sunggyu reminded his co-leader.

 

“Do I have to live? I lost everything.” Jinki replied.

 

 

“You still have a son and a pack to lead.” Sunggyu’s eyes went dark, he can’t lose Jinki too. Jonghyun was his favourite dongsaeng after Myungsoo and the two omegas are so alike and Jinki was just like him, a twin if he could say so himself.

 

“But it’s too hard, the pain is too much.” Jinki said and Sunggyu pulled him into an embrace.

 

“Cry it out Jinki, let all the pain out.” Sunggyu said and Jinki broke down on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“It is so painful Gyu, how can I live without Jonghyun?” Jinki asked and he felt another arm around him.

 

“You still have us.” Myungsoo spoke and Jinki sobbed even more.

 

“Myungsoo-nim.” A voice called out and Myungsoo detached himself from the two alphas

 

“Yes Seungkwan?” Myungsoo asked the younger omega.

 

“I came to check on Jinki-nim’s blood pressure and blood sugar.” Seungkwan held up the equipment and Myungsoo nodded as Sunggyu led Jinki to a chair.

 

Seungkwan did his routine and Jinki smiled as the younger did his work. “This will sting a little.” Seungkwan reminded him and Jinki felt the needle pierce his index finger.

 

“Are you mated already Seungkwan?” Jinki asked and the younger looked up to the alpha with wide eyes.

 

“No, not yet Jinki-nim.” Seungkwan replied but Jinki noticed the imprint. “But we had mutual understanding, we will mate after all our leader’s brood mated.” Seungkwan explained.

 

“Do not delay it son. I want to speak to your mate.” Jinki said and Myungsoo looked at Sungjong who was by the door and nodded.

 

Seungkwan continued to do his routine check silently when Seokmin entered and handed the alpha a glass of water while Mingyu held a tray of food that he set on the nearby table before leaving.

 

“Ah, what’s your name son?” Jinki asked and Seokmin bowed.

 

“Seokmin, Jinki-nim” Seokmin introduced with a bow.

 

“A fine alpha, free willed like the horse that you are.” Jinki smiled. “I want to know how you find our Seungkwan.” Jinki asked and Seokmin looked at his mate before smiling at Jinki.

 

“Seungkwan is a handful. He’s got an attitude but deep down, he’s really sweet and caring. He grew up in a broken family and got bullied a lot, I stood up for him because I understand him the most. And from there I loved him without knowing when or why.” Seokmin said and Seungkwan can’t help but blush.

 

“If I may ask, from which family are you?” Jinki asked and Seokmin sighed.

 

“My alpha father is Jongwoon, my omega father is Kibum. He is the separatist from the Sapphire Blue clan.” Seokmin said and Jinki nodded.

 

“Ah, Kibum-hyung, Howon-ah sounds familiar?” Jinki called out and the alpha by the door nodded.

 

“We met a long time ago. Fate is really something.” Howon said and Jinki nodded.

 

“If I may speak for Howon and Sungjong, I would like you two to mate the soonest, do not risk it for too long, I am sure that you two need to settle down as to not regret things. I see a capable alpha in you Seokmin.” Jinki smiled then turned to his food.

 

Seungkwan and Seokmin bowed to him before turning to Sungjong and Howon. The two bowed and Sungjong wrapped his arms around his son. “I knew you had a hard time Seungkwan all this time but I see you found happiness with Seokmin. Jinki-hyung is right, you two should not postpone this any longer.” Sungjong said

 

“I do apologize for being the cause of your sufferings son, I was young and careless.” Howon started and Seungkwan embraced his father.

 

“I know appa. I know.” Seungkwan smiled at his father and Howon was touched at how forgiving his son was.

 

“I really am thankful Seokmin. You had kept Seungkwan safe all this time.” Sungjong enveloped the alpha in a warm embrace.

 

“I will continue to protect him.” Seokmin assured him.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

There were endless people paying their respects and Soonyoung stood next to Jinki to greet them while the other pack members and their sons attended to everything else. Jihoon, being the pack alphas son and son-in-law was busy doing the formal and legal affairs.

 

“Jihoonie, are you tired?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon ooked at the pale face of his mate.

 

“No, but are you?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung shook his head. “Nonsense.” Jihoon said then pulled his mate towards the Kitchen where unhui just smiled at him and handed him a tray.

 

“Eat well Soonyoung, you need to be strong.” Junhui said and Soonyoung nodded meekly.

 

“Soonyoung.” Hyunwoo called out and Soonyoung looked at the X-clan pack alpha

 

“Yes hyung?” Soonyoung asked back.

 

 

“We have news on the rogues’ mastermind and we want to ask if you are comfortable enough to discuss this after the burial.” Hyunwoo said and Soonyoung was wide eyed looking at Hyunwoo and finally noticed that Jaebum was right next to him.

 

“Why would you ask me, I am but a second in command.” Soonyoung replied.

 

“In Carat territory you are the second in command but in Sherlock’s Eye, you are our alpha by hierarchy, as you are the son of the co-leader and you are mated to the oher co-leader’s s son.” Jaebum supplied and Soonyoung sighed.

 

“I am not really sure if I can be a leader.” Soonyoung paled.

 

“You most definitely can.” Hyunwoo assured him. “You are an alpha, a born leader.” Hyunwoo smiled and it was reassuring for some reason.

 

“You two talking about responsibilities, such heartless creatures.” Kihyun clicked his tongue and both Hyunwoo and Jaebum apologizeed as their omegas stared them down.

 

“Wow, omegas are really cool.” Mingyu said from behind Jinyoung and the omegas laughed at him.

 

“And you are a disgrace.” Jaebum pointed out.

 

“Hey, he’s my mate and I am the only one allowed to belittle him, and probably Minghao.” Junhui spoke back and the banter made Soonyoung smile a little, he still has good people surrounding him.

 

It was surreal, t was like watching legendary clans come back and unite as they gathered to pay respect to Jonghyun. Jungsoo came with the rest of Sapphire Blue clan including Jongwoon and Kibum who had approached Seokmin after.

 

Heartbeat clan came as well as well as Cassiopea, Bewitched  and Coup d etat clans whou had been active in Japan for the past years.

 

Younger packs had came as ell Ahgase and X-clan came with Carat and not long after, Limitless under Taeyong came and directly talked to Sunggyu; it turned out that Taeyong is the older alpha son of Sunggyu and Myungsoo.

 

And another surprise was the Wolf pack who had gained control of majority of the northern part of the country.

 

“We better discuss things when there are less people but how are you feeling Jinki?” Jungsoo asked and Jinki could only nod. “It’s hard I am sure of it but you need to hold on for everyone that loves you.” Jungsoo added and Jinki nodded and took the comforting hug from his hyung who he had looked up to for so long and had been his anchor even now.

 

 

It was the worst four days for both Jinki and Soonyoung and on the eve of the burial, the doors were closed leaving the two boys to be with their precious omega mate and father for the last time.

 

Jinki and Soonyoung stood in front of the coffin, opened to view Jonghyun for the last time. Jinki held the cold hand for the last time before he took off his necklace to tuck it inside Jonghyun’s pocket. Jinki smiled bitterly as he looked at the serene face of his mate and lovingly remembered all the times they had shared toether; from they first mated to getting Soonyoung, their pride and joy, It was a happy life together.

 

Soonyoung was crying as he held onto his father. He felt really attached to them both, Jonghyun more so since he was the caring omega that Soonyoung first knew, and the first omega who had changed his beliefs that omegas are just weakling hiding behind their alphas. Jonghyun was a strong person Soonyoung admired, a person who had been his shelter when he was bothered and a smile that would brighten up his day. He missed his father but right now, he knew his father did well and he should rest.

 

 

“Soonyoung-ah.” Jinki called out. “Promise me you won’t avenge your father’s death.” Jinki said and Soonyoung looked at his alpha father. “No matter what the situation is, revenge is not the way to end your misery.” Jinki added and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“Appa would be happier if I do well as well.” Soonyoung said and Jinki smiled at his son.

 

 

“We raised you well my tiger.” Jinki smiled and Soonyoung mirrored the smile back.

 

“Thank you appa.” Soonyoung replied.

 

 

\----

 

Everyone was tired, all of them had taken roles to help out with the whole fiasco of Jonghyun’s passing but they had to do what they had to do to settle the score.

 

It was a large ball room and every pack had gathered around each other waiting for the elders to speak; this is not about the seniority of the packs but of the territories and right now, 2 alphas are standing tall in front of them all.

 

“The reports are looking a little too nasty.” Jungsoo handed jinki the papers who sighed. “We are dealing with smarter people, Jay Park had contacted Heartbeat clan and he swears that he had stopped with involvement years ago, Howon and Kibum can attest to that.” Jungsoo said and Jinki agreed.

 

“I believe that this has gotten out of our league Jinki, it’s beyond us.” Sunggyu added and Jinki sighed.

 

“Soonyoung.” Jinki called out and the said alpha stood before his son. “I know that this is too much for you in such a short notice but I woul like to turn this over to you.” Jinki said and Soonyoung took it with trembling hands. “I trust in you.” Jinki said and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“I will do well appa.” Soonyoung replied then turned to mass of people. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I would like to meet with the leaders, please follow me. Your omega mates can come.” Soonyoung said and that’s the cue for the leaders to follow, with their omegas coming along.

 

The others dispersed, resting their tired bodies from all the chaos while Mingyu and Jnhui turned to the kitchen, now with Minghao, Wonwoo, Yugyeom and Bambam to help out.

 

 

Soonyoung looked at the leaders with tired eyes but he knew he could trust them. He opened the envelope and his eyes narrowed as he read the information printed. He had a bad feeling about it and he did not like it one bit. He looked at the leaders in front of him and sighed loudly.

 

“I know that I am not in particular position to do this but someone’s gotta do the dirty job.” Soonyoung sighed. “The chemicals that were used to drug rogues were a mix of safe medicines and illegal substances mixed in illegal dosages; supplements to help infertile mates mixed with opium and heroine boosted with cocaine.” Soonyoung had his brows furrowed.

 

“It’s been wiped out in Korea, unless there have been some importing it under our noses.” Taeyong spoke, the older alpha had always intimidated Soonyoung but they were in good terms, besides his omega, a Japanese named Yuta,  is quite the sweetheart that doted on both Soonyoung and Jihoon.

 

“Reports from Hei Sei is startling, they had information that it was from China.” Soonyoung said then looked at the Wolf Pack alpha, Junmyeon. “they call themselves Monster, and believed to be separatists from the Wolf pack, their leader is named Yifan.” Soonyoung said and Junmyeon sighed.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Junmyeon sighed and all younger alphas and omegas looked at him. “He was my mate but had always believed that omegas are better than alphas, I made a mistake by being to kind and had him in exile without being monitored.” Junmyeon confessed.

 

“He’s with Zhitao and Luhan.” Soonyoung continued making Junmyeon shook his head even more.

 

“Yixing won’t be happy about this.” Junmyeon said then turned to Jaebum who nodded.

 

“Why was this handed to us then? Because of the leader?” Seungcheol asked and Soonyoung nodded his head.

 

“I don’t think it’s just that though. We are faced with a situation that is closely related to one of the younger packs, the older packs would have taken a drastic step but they still care given that the Wolf pack have been siblings of Saphire Blue and Shawols for a long time.” Soonyoung turned to Junmyeon.

 

 

“I appreciate that the elders do care for our pack but I think it’s time that I did what should have done before.” Junmyeon balled his fingers into a fist.

 

“But you can’t do it easily.” Hyunwoo spoke and Junmyeon look at him with raised brow. “If I am not mistaken, Yifan is known as the Qirin, he came from a strong clan in China.” Hyunwoo informed them.

 

“Zhitao the torquise and Luhan the Koi, we are looking at a powerful triad.” Jaebum supplied.

 

Everyone went silent.

 

“We have the tiger, the phoenix and the dragon. I am sure we can take them down.” Jeonghan said and everyone looked at the carat members.

 

“You are looking at the tiger and the phoenix.” Jisoo pointed to Soonyoung and Seungcheol and the alphas grin.

 

“We need a strategy.” Jihoon spoke next to Soonyoung and the alpha agreed.

 

“Jihoon is our strategist, send your strategist to plan this out, we need to locate the Monsters and eliminate them.” Soonyong was stern. “Junmyeon-ssi, I want to consult you with ounishment though.” Soonyoung looked at Junmyeon who nodded.

 

“Death. I know that he is my mate and my heart aches knowing that he’ll end up dying, but the leader part of me cares more for my constituents. What he did is unforgivable.” Junmyeon was serious and all alphas and omegas could only agree to the decree.

 

“so shall it be.” Soonyoung adjourned the meeting and they all head out to meet their packs.

 

“You did well Soonyoung.” He looked uo to see the alphas gathered around him and sighed then smiled.

 

“We can do this.” Soonyoung said they walked out with heads up and spirits high.

 

_Jonghyun appa, I will protect them with all my might like what you had done for everyone. You did well appa, I will do my best to make you proud._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Okay, so as you noticed, tiger and dragon are two guardians in the Chinese mythology while the third and fourth are qirin and a tortoise. Also, in Chinese mythology, the phoenix is seen as a partner of the dragon. They will have a role later on in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I would really like to apologize for including a character death here. I’m really in love with the idea of Hoshi as Jongyu’s love child and wuld have incorporated a much happier story here but things happened. I know I may have opened some wounds so I am really sorry, but I would like to share that writing this actually released some of my loneliness towards the incident. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was writing the anyang mansion scene while watching Heaven’s Postman on the side so imagine me crying fat ugly tears while tyoing away. It’s hard but I had to had some inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> I really adore Shinfinite friendship so forgive me for adding them in here. Also, I know that leaving members is a sensitive topic so please bear with this chapter as I inject a lot of them in here.
> 
>  
> 
> As you can notice, I added two more junior packs in there because I don’t really know who to make as the bad guys but had taken interest with the separatist from EXO. I hope you could forgive me for using them and I know it is still a sensitive topic for fans. Also, as you can already tell, I am not into conventional/canon pairing so I do apologize if you don’t see your fave pairs out there. ‘
> 
>  
> 
> And yes you can really tell that Seokkwan is bound to mate by the next chapter because they have been given permission, and probably the only pair conventionally went through the proper ways of mating aside from Soonhoon.
> 
>  
> 
> Expect a lot to go down on the following chapters leading to the ending because if you haven’t had the slightest idea, we have a lot to chew up. I would warn that you can really tell that I am not as creative in action scenes so it may be awkward.
> 
>  
> 
> And for you guys that did not catch the pairings/parents here you go:
> 
>  
> 
> Sunggyu x Myungsoo: Taeyong (A), Jihoon (O)
> 
> Jinki X Jonghyun : Soonyoung (A)
> 
> Woohyun X Key: Kihyun (O)’
> 
> Minho X Taemin : Jongin (A),  Jinyoung (O)
> 
> Dongwoo X Sungyeol: Mingyu (A)
> 
> Howon x Sungjong: Seungkwan (O)


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello everyone. Thank you for the amazing support that you have given me on this experimental story. I know my smut scenes are awkward and out there but really appreciate you going through with it and see the plot that was barely put together. 
> 
> I would also like to write more often but I do have a day job so I can’t really update regularly. Also, the word length per chapter is averaging 5.5k and that takes roughly 3-4 hours worth of writing for my part so I hope you wait for me a little more on the updates. 
> 
> I will be adding a few fluff in here so hopefully that makes up for the angst from the last update.

Jinki looked at Jungsoo with sceptical eyes but the older alpha knew just smiled at him, and Jinki knew it was the only option. If they handled the rogues themselves, the chances of death is higher, as they are not as fit nor agile as they used to be. When Jay Park tried to overturn the packs before, they had managed to contain and deflect as much damage but they were younger then, and they are dealing with stronger, smarter and technologically advanced generation that they themselves admit that they are lacking.

 

“Is Junmyeon going to be okay?” Jinki asked because Junmyeon is from Wolf pack, a pack that Sapphire Blue and Shawol had helped way back when they were starting, and the fact that Junmyeon will have to lose his mate completely.

 

“I am not too sure, but his desire to protect his pack outweighs his duties as a mate.” Jungsoo replied and Jinki could only sigh. “He still has Jongdae though, they mated only recently but had been a very good omega for Junmyeon.” Jungsoo added.

 

‘I wish Soonyoung can handle this.” Jinki muttered.

 

“I am sure he can, he is a strong child born from two powerful mates.” Sunggyu told his co-leader. “Besides, I won’t give my youngest to him if he can’t handle fire.” Sunggyu added and Jinki smiled, of course Soonyoung can handle this if he handled Jihoon for so long, the omega is really something.

 

“Yeah, Soonyoung can’t even eat spicy food but he has a mate spicier than a  primo pepper.” Jinki remarked

 

“You did not just compare my son to a chilli pepper!” Myungsoo pointed finger at Jinki and everyone was dead silent for a good two minutes before the omega began to laugh. “You looked so frightened hyung.” Myungsoo cackled.

 

Jinki smiled and remembered how Myungsoo and Jonghyun always do that to them everytime the air was tense and Jinki was glad that he still have them around.

 

“We do need to prepare for a mating.” Jinki remarked and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“We’ll handle it. The alpha is Jongwoon’s son anyway.” Jungsoo said then left to inform Jongwoon.

 

\-----

 

 

Seokmin was pacing inside the room where they were asked for a meeting. Seungkwan and Seokmin are to be mated and it was a hurried event to coincide with the blood moon coming in five days.

 

The door opened and Seokmin looked at the pair that just entered when his eyes went wide and a grin formed on his mouth.

 

“Minseok hyung!” Seokmin squealed as he ran to embrace his brother.

 

“Hi Seokmin, it was nice seeing you again.” Minseok greeted. “This is my mate Sehun.” Minseok introduced the taller omega and Seokmin shook his hand.

 

“Hyung, you got yourself an eye candy.” Seokmin laughed.

 

“Oh, yeah, but the kid practically glued himself to me so I had no choice but to mate with him.” Minseok replied with a loud laugh.

 

“Hey, I had tons of competition!” Sehun pouted and made the siblings laugh.

 

“Oh, right, hyung meet my mate Seungkwan!” Seokmin chirped and Seungkwan stood next to Seokmin. “Seungkwan, this is my older brother Minseok and his mate Sehun.” Seokmin finished the introduction and Seungkwan shook hands with them.

 

“Oh, you are cute.” Minseok remarked.

 

“Hyung you’re flirting!” Sehun whined making Minseok laugh even more.

 

“Stop being jealous and I am not flirting.” Minseok reprimanded. “He’s my brother’s mate and soon to be your brother-in-law.” Minseok pointed out and Sehun looked at Seungkwan.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, it’s just that I had tons of competition for Minseok hyung and I just worry that he’ll have a change of heart one day and leave me.” Sehun announced and Minseok rolled his eyes.

 

“The mere fact that I chose you says a lot of things Sehun.” Minseok raised a brow.

 

“Hyung, you got yourself a baby.” Seokmin laughed and Minseok sighed.

 

“He’s a lot younger than me so he is like a baby.” Minseok smiled but welcomed Sehun into his arms to give the younger assurance that he was craving.

 

Jongwoon, Kibum, Sungjong and Howon entered the room a while later with Sunggyu and Jungsoo. They meant business and they wasted no time diving into it. The ceremony was simple, not a lot would be in attendance except for the core packs, the ceremony would be precided by whomever they chose and a simple dinner would follow. Seungkwan wanted nothing more than too have tangerines served during dessert, earning a laugh from Seokmin but assured him that they’ll find a way to get them.

 

Seungkwan was happy despite the hurried ceremony but they had nowhere to go anyway but be mated so why prolong the agony?

 

“Can I ask Jisoo hyung to preside?” Seokmin asked and Jungsoo nodded, of course his pack alpha can preside

 

 

\------

 

“Please gather your strategist in an hour.” Soonyoung announced as they left the room and all pack leaders nodded.

 

Soonyoung immediately wrapped himself around Jihoon and the omega could only hold on to his mate while trying to hide a smile, he was proud of Soonyoung no mater what the alpha does.

 

“Sorry, you couldn’t rest.” Soonyoung muttered but Jihoon just sighed and held his mate tighter.

 

“This is what I do Soonyoung.” Jihoon replied and he can feel Soonyoung smile.

 

Soonyoung then pushed himself off of Jihoon and noticed Junmyeon holding a hand of an unknown omega. Soonyoung raised a brow when Jisoo stood next to him.

 

“He’s Jongdae-ssi, Junmyeon-ssi’s secondary omega.” Jisoo explained and Soonyoung nodded, it is normal for pack alphas to have secondary omegas and knowing that Junmyeon had exiled his previous mate, the secondary omega had to be elevated as the official mate.

 

“Why wasn’t he in the meeting?” Soonyoung dared to ask.

 

“He’s not very confident to take the title; he still believes he’s a secondary mate to the pack alpha.” Jisoo replied and Soonyoung ached for the omega, the society’s hierarchy can be fucked up some times.

 

 

“hey, Seokmin would be mating in a few days.” Jeonghan joined them and Jisoo smiled.

 

“About time.” Jisoo replied and turned to leave and inform Wonwoo of their meeting.

 

“Come on, let’s get you fed.” Jeonghan then followed Jisoo down to the kitchens.

 

\---

 

Chan was fidgeting on his seat and it had warning bells on Hansol who was eating next to him. He looked at the maknae and asked what was wrong but before Chan could answer, a young boy came forward and greeted them.

 

“Chan-hyung?” the boy asked and Hansol looked at the kid and then to Chan.

 

“Jeno?” Chan asked back and the boy nodded.

 

“Hyung!” Jeno smiled wide and Chan stood abruptly and hugged the younger while squealing, the boy Jeno was squealing too. “Sehun Hyung!!!!” Jeno called out and the elder ran to his siblings and joined the group hug.

 

“Channie!!! Jeno!!” Sehun was sobbing and Minseok was laughing as he approached the three, smiling at Hansol and the rest of the Carat pack that was looking at the three like they had grown horns.

 

“Sorry.” Minseok apologized and Jeonghan nodded, turning to Chan to explain for them.

 

“Hyung, remember that I got sent to Carat because my fathers had to do some work at Japan?” Chan asked and Jeonghan nodded. “I have two other brothers, Sehun hyung is our first born, Jeno is our youngest and the only alpha.” Chan said excitedly and Minseok noticed the confusion lift from their faces but Hansol’s face was reserved.

 

“Small world.” Minseok said and pulled a chair to join his brother in eating.

 

“yeah, who would have thought.” Seokmin replied as Sehun sat next to Minseok.

 

\--- 

 

The room was tense as the pack alphas were discussing plans with their strategist. There were too many people and too many ideas that it was stifling, Jeonghan decided to excuse himself to get some air and a break from an impending head ache. He had wanted to search for Seokmin as the medic can help him with some medication. He was walking towards the west wing where he knew Seokmin and Seungkwan were planning their mating ceremony when he noticed Sehun approach him; the older was looking on the floor and stopped by his side.

 

“Youngho! I can’t believe that Minseok hyung is ignoring me!” Sehun whined and Jeonghan was lost for words. “Was it because I was spending time with my brothers? He knew how much I miss Channie and Jeno, we got separated when we were young, I’ve never been an older brother to them and I am the maknae at wolf clan, he surely understood my position right?” Sehun whined even more then turned to face Jeonghan. Sehiun’s eyes went wide and he gasped.

 

“I’m sorry Sehun-ssi, but I am not Youngho.” Jeonghan politely apologized and Sehun flushed scarlet in embarrassment.

 

Sehun bowed and muttered an apology before running to the room where Jeonghan just went. Jeonghan was guilty of course, he made the omega uncomfortable so he followed Sehun back to the room and sighed as he look at the tall omega wrap himself around Minseok’s smaller frame, Sehun’s face buried on his alpha’s shoulder. Jeonghan approached the couple and tapped on Sehun’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Hey are you okay?” Joenghan asked and Sehun grunted.

 

“What happened?” Minseok asked, a bit worried because he could feel his mate’s discomfort.

 

“Oh, he just mistook me for a guy named Youngho.” Jeonghan said and Minseok burst out laughing.

 

“You are such a dork Sehun.” Minseok remarked. “Sorry about that, he maybe a bit older than you and your pack but he is our maknae so he acts as a brat most of the times.” Minseok apologized.

 

“I am not a brat.” Sehun muttered, voice muffled.

 

“Yes you are.” Minseok pointed out.

 

“You two are cute.” Jeonghan remarked.

 

“Are you flirting with hyung?” Sehun’s head was raised almost instantly, surprising Jeonghan.

 

“Oh no, god no. I do have a mate already and I am happy with him.” Jeonghan was quick to answer.

 

“See, a brat.” Minseok said and Sehun pouted.

 

“But you love me hyung right?” Sehun asked and Minseok nodded.

  
“Of course I love you.” Minseok replied and Sehun was satisfied and he left the alpha to resume his task in planning while Jeonghan escorted Sehun out.

 

“I am sorry for ranting on you.” Sehun said when they were out of the room. “And thank you for taking care of Chan.” Sehun bowed at him, surprising Jeonghan. “It was devastating for me as the older brother to have my brothers taken away at such a young age and were placed in different packs. I wasn’t mated at that time and bringing them with me to the Wolf pack was not an option.” Sehun confessed and Jeonghan nodded in understanding.

 

“Must be really hard on your part.” Jeognhan consoled the omega. “I do have brothers of my own and am the eldest so I understand where you’re coming from. We took in Chan and cared for him like our own brother because we wanted to. You don’t need to feel guilty over it, I am sure it was really a hard decision on your part.” Jeonghan said and Sehun smiled at him.

 

“Thank you so much. I can see that Chan had grown up well. Has he found a mate yet?” Sehun asked and Jeonghan chuckled.

 

“Well, not really but I do have a feeling that his mate is close by.” Jeonghan said and Sehun gasped.

 

“No.. Chan is too young.” Sehun shrieked making Jeonghan laugh at the omega; Minseok was definitely right when he said Sehun was a dork.

 

\----

 

The biggest dilemma of the wedding was getting the tangerines which Seokmin graciously promised his soon to be mate to be served during dinner. Seokmin was stressed because jeju tangerines are pretty uch a high demand kind of fruit and getting them are either too expensive or impossible at large quantities.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sehun assured his brother-in-law but Seokmin was doubting it. “Wolf pack has connections so we can definitely aide you. Take it as our mating gift.” Sehun said and took out his phone to call some people.

 

“Thank you Sehun hyung!” Seokmin chirped and headed to the kitchen to consult with the people assigned for cooking the food.

 

They could have asked for catering services but Key  and Woohyun would not want anything less for their maknae’s son’s mating, and so Kihyun, Jinyoung, Junhui, Mingyu Jongdae, and Renjun were roped in to cook for the festivities.

 

Seokmin felt really guilty but he was assured that they are happy to be doing it for him. Seokmin gave his Junhui hyung a big hug and dashed towards the office where Seungkwan and their parents were waiting to choose their mating robes.

 

 

Jisoo was honored to precide the mating and he had been so delighted that he had hugged Seokmin and Seungkwan tightly shocking both younger pack members but they smiled and hugged back, their leader is really a treasure to keep.

 

The mating ceremony was attended by a chosen few but that was what mattered because this would mark a milestone on teo young spirits. The mansion was busy again with preparation, and it was a chaos of plans for taking down Yifan and dressing up nicely for the ceremony.

 

Junhui would probably collapse any minute now but Mingyu led him to sit and rest as the alpha took over his work. Junhui smiled seeing his mate sensitive enough to attend to his needs. He admire Mingyu for being such a good partner and e knows, deep down, he’s falling for his mate harder and deeper.

 

“You seem to be thinking deep.” Wonwoo spoke next to Junhui and handed his brother a glass of lemonade and the omega thanked him.

 

“just admiring my mate.” Junhui casually replied making Wonwoo grin.

 

“I have to admit, Mingyu’s growing on me.” Wonwoo said and Junhui laughed at his twin.

 

“You have to like him, he’s your mate’s best friend.” Junhuinudged his twin and Wonwoo pouted.

 

“I don’t want to remember that fact.” Wonwoo pointed out. “and stop it, I am not jealous.” Wonwoo lightly punched his brother making Junhui just laugh a little louder.

 

“It’s okay Wonwon.” Junhui said and Wonwoo sighed, he was totally jealous.

 

 

Seokmin was nervous as the minute tick by; he was going to mate his love but was this the right time? Jongwoon chuckled as he watched his son paced around the room like a horse on a race.

 

“he’s not going to back out.” Jongwoon assured his son but still,Seokmin was nervous.

 

 

“I’m sure Seungkwan won’t back out but you know appa, the thing after.”  Seokmin elaborated.

 

“Oh, you’ll do well, it runs in your blood.” Kibum assured his soon making Seokmin gag.

 

“No advise whatsoever?” Seokmin asked and Minwseok stood to slip something on his robe inner pocket.

 

“It’s lavender, it helps calm and relax te body. You’ll do well Seokmin, just be sensitive to your mate’s emotions and you’ll be fine.” Minseok smiled and Seokmin was grateful he has a sane brother.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Seokmin smiled back.

 

Minseok walked first as the sound of piano fleeted through the air. He was smiling as he walked down the aisle and stop just in front of the altar and watched his parents walked down after him and then his brother who was handsome in his ebony and ivory robes. Seokmin was nervous as he stood in front of the altar but a reassuring hand from his fathers had eased some of the worries he was feeling and he was able to smile just as Seungkwan walked down the ailse with his fathers.

 

Seokmin felt tears fall down his eyes as he watchd Seungkwan walk with grace, a flower crown made of stargazers adorned his head and a beautiful smile lingered on his face.

 

“Who brings the omega to be mated?” Jisoo asked and Howon bowed before answering.

 

“Howon of Sherlock’s eye, present Seungkwan, omega, to be mated to alpha Seokmin.” Howon said and handed his son’s hand to Seokmin who bowed to the alpha before taking Seungkwan’s hand and led him to the altar.

 

Jioo beamed then a smile and went to precide over them. The two held hands as they listened to Jisoo, going over the task to officiate the mating. It was all solemn and both Seokmin and Seungkwan couldn’t help but smile as they are finally going to mate.

 

“Please state your vows.” Jisoo beamed at Seokmin who nodded then faced Seungkwan, holding the omega’s hand like it is the most treasured item in this world.

 

“Seungkwan ah.” Seokmin started, beaming a smile as wide as that of a cseshire cat. “When we first met, I was enamored by how confident you were despite people belittling you. We both were in a situation where we were constantly looked down upon, but you took them all and brushed their harsh words. You are strong willed but caring, and that is why I swore my life to protect you.” Seungkwan blushed at his alpha’s words. “You are my precious omega, and I don’t regret getting beat up just to protect you, I don’t regret any decision I made with regards to loving you, because you gave color to my dull life, you were my rays of light when I was kept in the dark. Seungkwan ah, I love you and until my last breath, I will love only you.” Seokmin finished and Seungkwan was trying so hard not to cry.

 

“Seokminnie.” Seungkwan squeaked, a little choked up with emotions. “You are so stupid sometimes, but I love that about you, how you never hit back because you feared they’ll hurt me more. I fell in love the moment you took my hand and asked if I was okay, believe it or not, I never felt okay until I had felt your hand touch mine. You were and still are my rock and pillar; you are my security. And from the moment I took your hand, I knew I would sacrifice anything and everything to be with you I love you so much. I love you. I love you.” Seungkwan finally cried and one or two among the crowd had wiped their tears as well. Seokmin ran a thumb on Seungkwan’s cheek, wiping the tear away and smiling as he mutter a soft thanks to his mate.

 

“In this blood moon we join two hearts, two souls and two bodies unite to become one. As a sign of your surrender to each other, you shall exchange rings.” Jisoo prompted and Minseok held the rings and handed it to his brother.

 

“I, Seokmin of the Carat pack, hereby surrender my heart and soul to you Seungkwan. I will be your alpha, your friend and your confidant as you are mine. Take this ring as a symbol of my promise to protect, love and shelter you.” Seokmin said then inserted the ring on Seungkwan’s finger.

 

 

“I Seungkwan of the Carat Pack, hereby surrender my heart and soul to you Seokmin. I will be your dutiful omega, your friend and confidant as you are mine. Take this ring as a promise to protect, love and care for you.” Seungkwan said and then inserted the ring on Seokmin’s finger.

 

“With the light of the blood moon, and the blessings of both parents; and As your pack leader, you are pronounced as each other’s mate. You may leave your mark.” Jisoo smiled and gestured for Seokmin to leave his mark.

 

Seokmin took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss his mate, a chaste kiss yet it conveyed a lot of their love, before he moved to kiss Seungkwan’s neck. Seungkwan loosened his robe slightly and Seokmin eagerly marked his omega, claiming him as his own in front of witnesses.

 

They were welcomed with applauses and cheers, finally they are mated.

 

The dinner that followed was festive and Seungkwan couldn’t help but squeal as he saw the tangerines that were on each table, designed as a center piece for people to enjoy.

 

“Oh my god, tangerines!” Seungkwan squealed before Kissing Seokmin who laughed then turned to his brother-in-law who just winked at him before sitting next to his mate.

 

“Wow, you managed to plan this?” Soonyoung grinned at Seokmin who nodded. “Good job!” Soonyoung congratulated the younger alpha, because he knew the stress of planning a mating ceremony, more so in less than a week.

 

“Well I got a lot of help.” Seokmin said then bowed to everyone at the table. “Thank you everyone, for helping us.” Seokmin said and everyone was just at awe with the kind hearted alpha.

 

“Don’t thank us yet, you got to see what our gift is.” Seungcheol announced andd Jeonghan handed him a key to their honeymoon suite.

 

“There’s a guest house by the pool, Soonyoung and Jihoon apparently used it during their honeymoon as well.” Jeonghan explained and Seokmin laughed awkwardly.

 

 

The festivities carried on and Jinki smiled amidst the pain in his heart, his kids deserve this night and he’ll do everything in his power to keep them happy.

 

“You okay?” Sunggyu asked as he handed Jinki a bottle of beer.

 

“a bit.” Jinki replied.

 

“Myungsoo smuggled some chicken, wanna join us?” Sunggyu asked and Jinki looked at the omega holding a bucket of fried chicken while beaming a smile and Jinki laughed, ah he missed his younger days.

 

“I’m in.” Jinki said and they all went back to the office to drown themselves in beer and chicken, yet he wished he still had Jonghyun with him to share this.

 

 

“It won’t hurt much but just to be sure, tell you alpha if it does.” Sehun said, handing his brother-in-law new clothes for the honeymoon night.

 

“If he’s big it’ll definitely hurt.” Jihoon remarked, handing seungkwan some lube.

 

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol warned him.

 

“He’ll be gentle, at least you’re doing it on a bed.” Junhui smirked and Seungcheol glared at him.

 

“You won’t be pinned on a shelf with books digging on your spine.” Minghao added and Seungkwan showed his distate with all the details.

 

“Shut it, I am sure you can handle Seokmin, you just have one alpha. If he’s big then so be it, at least you’re just taking 1 big cock and not two.” Seungcheol said and all eyes were on him.

 

“That is a detail I’d rather not hear.” Seungkwan shuddered.

 

“Well good luck!” Sehun said and pushed the others away to give Seungkwan the privacy to change for his mate.

 

Seungkwan took a deep breath as he removed his robes and took a bath, he has to be clean and presentable to his mate; the thought alone made him giddy and sappy like it is some cheesy romance novel. Seungkwan rubbed on his skin until they are red and clean before he deemed he was ready to face reality. He towelled himself dry and wore a skimpy lingerie courtesy of Minseok and Sehun and he blushed looking at himself in the mirror.

 

He stepped outside of the bathroom and his jaws dropped as he saw Seokmin all handsome in a plain shirt and some sweatpants, he suddenly felt too eager to mate.

 

“Hey, you look gorgeous.” Seokmin greeted and Seungkwan’s blush deepened.

 

“You’re looking handsome.’ Seungkwan said making Seokmin laugh.

 

“how do you want it?” Seokmin asked and Seungkwan raised a brow.

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be all predatory or something?” Seungkwan asked back.

 

“You really want to see the real me Seungkwan?” Seokmin asked as he stepped closer to his mate and Seungkwan gulped.

 

“Of course,I can handle you.” Seungkwan stood his ground and soon enough he felt arms around his waist and lips on his mouth.

 

Kissing Seokmin has been easy, they had always made out when they get the chance, but kissing Seokmin as his mate? It was oh so wonderful.

 

“You look really pretty to devour, would you let me?” Seokmin asked and Seungkwan could only nodd as Seokmin gently laid him down on the bed and started stripping.

 

The omega purred, crawling towards the alpha, pleading with eyes to taste the mate’s cock. Seokmin chuckled then guided his omega to his cock, Seungkwan lapped on it like a hungry dog.

 

“So good.” Seokmin hummed, Seungkwan was doing a hell of a blowjob. “that sinful mouth.” Seokmin gasped and Seungkwan is going to find out how much Seokmin had held back on being alpha.

 

Seokmin then shove the omega who stumbled on the bed and gasped as his legs were spread without notice. He felt hot air ghost on his crotch and with a yelp, the flimsy lingerie was torn off of his body making Seungkwan pout.

 

“That was a gift you know.” Seungkwan said with a raised brow.

 

“So? You look better like this.” Seokmin replied and Seungkwan laughed in disbelief.

 

“Come here.” Seungkwan said and the alpha leaned as he kissed his omega full on the lips, all the while aligning himself with the waiting hole.

 

“I can’t hold back when you’re looking so delectable.” Seokmin muttered and Seungkwan grinned.

 

“then don’t hold back.” Seungkwan replied and the alpha eased his cock inside the omega. “Fuck that hurts.” Seungkwan whined, crying as the pain intensified with the head of the alpha’s cock breaching the tight entrance.

 

Seokmin removed his cock and tried to find some lube when Seungkwan fished something from the torn lingerie.

 

“I’d have to thank my brother with something.” Seokmin said and Seungkwan laughed though in tears.

 

 

 

 

Seokmin  slathered a generous amount on his cock and eased himself again, slowly but surely. Seungkwan bled, a common occurance for virgin omegas and females on their first intercourse without preparation, and Seokmin was a bit guilty.

 

“I am hurting you ain’t i?” Seokmin whispered as he suck on Seungkwan’s neck.

 

“Yeah.” Seungkwan breathe out. “but it’ll get better right?” Seungkwan asked and Seokmin grinned.

 

“Yes it will.” Seokmin replied and pushed himself completely, earning a cry from Seungkwan and a sigh from Seokmin.

 

“Fuck.” Seungkwan’s head was thrown back. “Hurts.” Seungkwan whined and Seokmin decided to pull out to allow his mate to breathe.

 

“You know, we can do this another time.” Seokmin’s gaze softened and Seungkwan knew that the alpha was doing it again, holding back for his sake.

 

“No, Seokmin, I am at your disposal.’ Seungkwan said firmly. “I can handle it, I am sure I can.” Seungkwan assured his mate and kissed him on his lips. “Claim me and make me scream your name.” Seungkwan said and Seokmin could only nod before he lined himself again with the omega.

 

“We’ll take it slowly.” Seokmin said and Seungkwan nodded.  “It’ll still hurt.” Seokmin sighed and Seungkwan nodded, gripping the sheets as Seokmin entered him again, slowly this time.

 

Seungkwan spilled more tears as Seokmin bottomed out, crying as the pain was excrutiating without preparation, but his mate is an aggressive alpha just like his spirit animal.

 

“You okay?” Seokmin pant as he kissed Seokmin’s cheek.

 

“Hurts.” Seungkwan replied and Seokmin tried to ease his omega’s pain.

 

“Take your time.” Seokmin assured him and Seungkwan smiled through the tears. Seokmin then took his sweet time kissing Seungkwan’s skin and Seungkwan would gasp as their hips move and friction scraped on his walls.

 

“You okay?” Seokmin asked and Seungkwan nodded.

 

“Try moving a bit.” Seungkwan said and Seokmin nodded, pulling his body off of the omega and drawing out his cock out of him.

 

Seungkwan still felt it was painful but it was now manageable. “Slowly, ah” Seungkwan gasped and Seokmin nodded.

 

It didn’t take long for Seungkwan to feel comfortable and soon he was bouncing off of the alpha’s cock while creaming curses at hos good he felt, to be claimed by a man he loved since forever. The heat was engulfing both of them, consuming them as they made love while the moon is bright and red. Two sould united as one, two hearts that beat to one rhythm.

 

“I love you.” Seokmin gasped as he thrust inside his mate, walls tightening around his growing cock, his knot sure to be coming in a short while.

 

“Knot me alpha.” Seungkwan panted, head thrown back and digging on the mattress as Seokmin pounded into him.

 

Seokmin grunted and within a few thrust, Seungkwan came as Seokmin’s cock bloomed and lodged itself deep within the omega. Seokmin bit the same spot as he did before and marked the omega just as colors bloomed and a proud stallion tainted the omega’s fair skin, proud snout resting on the omega’s stomach as it’s body coiled around him, tail wrapping around his leg.

 

Seokmin grunted as he released his semen inside his omega and his skin burned with colors as the parrot had settled on his back, wings spread to display the colors.

 

“I love you.’ Seungkwan muttered and Seokmin kissed his mate and muttered his heartfelt reply.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

\----

 

 

Seungkwan woke up sore but seeing his mate smiling at him, he had forgotten the pain momentarily in favour of claiming those sinful lips.

 

“I already drew a bath, want to share?” Seokmin asked and Seungkwan laughed; he had imagined similar scenarios before but having it come to reality was something blissful.

 

“Carry me I’m sore.” Seungkwan pouted and Seokmin laughed before he scooped up his mate and carried him to the batchroom.

 

Seokmin stripped afted placing Seungkwan inside the tub and joined Seungkwan. The omega hurriedly scooted towards his mate and raised his hips to allow his alpha to enter him. Seokmin gasped but Seungkwan quickly kissed him to silence him.

 

“You’re hurting.” Seokmin uttered but Seungkwan just smiled at him.

 

“I can manage.” Seungkwan replied and gripped the edges tightly as Seokmin thrust under him. “God that felt so good.” Seungkwan breathed out making Seokmin laugh.

 

“Never took you for the kinyky type.” Seokmin said, gripping the omega’s hips tightly as he thrust inside.

 

“Oh you’re mistaken.” Seungkwan said seductively before slumping on Seokmin’s chest as the pressure build up inside him.

 

“Like what?” Seokmin dared to ask and Seungkwan groaned.

 

“I’ve wanted to try being taken on a hospital bed, with you pounding while wearing a ab coat. I’ll be screaming loudly calling your name.” Seungkwan gasped as Seokmin thrust particularly hard and deep.

 

“Oh you like that huh? I’ll make arrangements.” Seokmin grinned. “On all fours for me.” Seokmin instructed and Seungkwan stepped out of the bath to grip on the edge while jutting out his ass in the air.

 

Seokmin followed behind him and with a swift move, he entered the omega and thrust his hips in a frantic pace. Sungkwan was screaming loudly as his alpha hit his prostate, sending shivers down his spine and heat pooling in his stomach.

 

“Harder. Alpha Harder.” Seungkwan whined and Seokmin just had to follow the omega and moved his hips faster and digging deeper. ‘Let me come Seokmin.. Please.” Seungkwan begged.

 

“I will let you come on your own.” Seokmin growled and with his knot slowly forming, he had pushed hard and the pressure and pleasure became too much that Seungkwan came in ribbons. “So good alpha.. Seokmin-ah. Fill me up.” Seungkwan grunted and Seokmin fulfilled as his know formed and  slammed hard on Seungkwan, releasing his own fluids with a grunt befirekissing Seungkwan’s back.

 

 

\-------

Wonwoo was glaring at the test results when Minghao came and wrap himself around the alpha. Wonwoo smirked,the closest he could muster at a smile, and allowed the omega to drag him to bed, he could probably discuss this tomorrow, when Seokmin can function well.

 

Seungcheol was glaring at his two mates and was close to strangling them but chose to be a bit more patient. He was rewarded with kisses and hugs so he wasn’t complaining if was manhandled; he missed his alphas.

  
Jun and Mingyu were both exhausted after cooking and entertaining but they squeezed in a shower and some cuddles, with Jun almost purring at how Mingyu was working him to reach his climax. They both went to bed satisfied and happy for a job well done in cooking and feeding their lustful needs.

 

Soonyoung was still on edge, he was the head alpha here and all packs are under him at the moment but Jihoon took his mate’s hand and placed it on his waist as he guided Soonyoung into a dance, inside their bedroom and the only music is the lull of Jihoon’s voice. Soonyoung smiled, he had loved Jihoon’s voice and the song he’s singing is something the omega composed for their mating ceremony.

 

“I’ve always loved your voice.” Soonyoung remarked and Jihoon smiled and blushed a bit.

 

“I’ve always loved seeing you dance.” Jihoon replied and Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a kiss.

 

“Thank you for being with me.” Soonyoung remarked and Jihoon kissed him back.

 

“Thank you for staying with me.” Jihoon said and they both laughed as they walked hand in hand to their bed to rest.

 

Hansol had never been in this kind of situation, a sleepover? He scrunched his nose at how the siblings had gathered all the futons and placed them side to side. Sehun laid on the middle with Chan and Jeno on either of his side; the three apparently wanted to catch up some more, leaving Minseok to arrange the other futons for him, Hansols and Jeno’s friend Renjun.

 

“Don’t be so grumpy, help me.’ Minseok grunted to Hansol who took the pillows and placed it on each futon. “You are scaring Renjun.” Minseok poked Hansol’s cheek and the younger alpha glared at Minseok who just laughed. “You seem to like Chan.” Minseokpointed out and Hansol flushed. “So, if you are then you know that as his brother-in-law, I have protective rights over him.” Minseok raised a brow and Hansol was wide eyed. “Relax pal, I am very easy to befriend.” Minseok said then called Renjun over so the omega could settle in nicely next to hi,just across Jeno.

 

“Sehun-ah, you can continue chatting in the morning, have some rest.” Minseok called out and switched off the lights but Hansol had better things to brood over, but it can wait till the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes I won’t let Sehun get out of Hunhan 2.0 ahahhahah I did not intend t ohave Seokmin and Minseok to be siblings but their names are so similar I can’t help it. 
> 
> And yes the smut is.. a bit brutal, how can Seokmin not prepare his mate? How can he just do that? But I wanted a different alpha here, the not so gentle alpha hahahah 
> 
>  
> 
> I had to add tangerines, you just had to forgive me for doing that because what is Seungkwan without Tangerines?
> 
> I had some personal issues why I wasn’t able to update faster but I tried to squeeze in as much update as I could with little time that I had.
> 
> So I am breaking down the chapters in my mind and I think we are going to end at around 10-15 chapters depending on how things progress with the next 2 updates. 
> 
> There would be 1 more mating and yes that’s Verchan! Hopefully I can post it in time for SeokSol’s birthday.. but for now, Happy Birthday Chan.


	10. Ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Let’s get down to business. 
> 
> I would like to apologize if you are getting confused with all the additional characters injected in here, I promise I will try to write as explicit as I could to provide details on each packs and their roles.
> 
> Some notes to cconsider:
> 
> First gen packs:  
> Sapphire Blue – Super Junior  
> Cassiopea – TVXQ and JYJ  
> Coup d etat – Big Bang  
> Heartbeat – 2pm  
> Shawol – SHINee  
> Inspirit – Infinite  
> Sherlock’s Eye – SHINee and Infinite (It happened when Jay Park went rogue)  
> Bewitched – Boyfriend 
> 
> *The first gen packs did not pursue to continue living together thus some members of Sherlock’s Eye never knew their connection (Like Seungkwan and Jihoon despite their parents being in the same pack)
> 
> Second Gen packs:
> 
> Carat – Seventeen  
> Ahgase – Got7  
> X-Clan – Monsta X  
> Wolf – EXO  
> Monster – EXO former members  
> Limitless – NCT (all 18 members)
> 
> *Some Second gen pack members are siblings and comes from the first gen packs
> 
> Sibling chart  
> Jongwoon x Kibum: Minseok (A) , Seokmin (A)  
> (??) x (??) : Sehun (O), Chan (O), Jeno (A)  
> Sunggyu x Myungsoo: Taeyong (A), Jihoon (O)  
> Minho X Taemin: Jongin (A), Jinyoung (O) 
> 
> • I will reveal Sehun, Chan and Jeno’s parents in the later chapters but I am sure you all have ideas on who they are ^^
> 
> Anyway, on with the update.
> 
> PPS: if there are chem. Majors reading this, I do apologize in advance, I just dug up bits of my chem knowledge to add it up in here.

Seokmin and Seungkwan were both smiling as they entered the mansion, eyes sparkling with the afterglow but they both knew the calm is only temporary. Seokmin guided Seungkwan towards their previous room and took out the files before they walked towards Soonyoung’s office where he knew the leaders are convening.

 

They knock thrice before the door was opened and Jihoon smiled at them warmly, gesturing for them to take the vacant seat.

 

“We do hope you had a good night.” Jisoo said and the mated couple nodded.

 

“Sorry if we called you despite just being mated.” Jeonghan added.

 

“It’s okay, we do need to discuss this information sooner than later.” Seokmin said and handed a USB to Wonwoo who immediately opened a file and it was projected on a screen.

 

“This is the drug being used on the rogues, as mentioned before this is a mix of a prescription drug for infertility. Clomiphene and metformin is commonly used to stimulate omegas and females to ovulate and get pregnant. It is safe in medicated dosage but it has a different effect on male alphas and betas.” Seokmin paused and looked at the leaders and strategist in the room.

 

“When taken by male alphas and betas, it triggers hormones to induce ruts.” Seungkwan said next to Seokmin.

 

“The induced ruts is not enough to make the affected people go beserk, but at an optimum dosage, the brain is put on pressure and the rut intensifies.” Seokmin added.

 

“The added cocaine, opium and heroine play an important role in manipulating the mind. The chemicals tricks the brain, causing it to momentarily forget and go under an influence, with insticts to have sex; blatantly rape the closest person they could reach.” Seokmin finished.

 

“Is it cureable?” Junmyeon asked and Seokmin nodded.

 

“It can be cureable, we can make an antidote but it may take a while.” Seokmin answered.

 

“How much time are we looking at?” Hyunwoo asked and Seokmin bit his lips.

 

“I am not in my lab, I do not have any materials to work with here so I can’t really tell.” Seokmin said with a small, defeated voice.

 

“Each of us have medical teams, let’s get back to our territories but have each of them work side by side to find the antidote.” Soonyoung said and the leaders nodded. “Seokmin and Seungkwan, you are dismissed, we will finalize the details with the med team after we sort this out.” Soonyoung announced and the two left with a sigh of relief.

 

“Before we go further into this, Hyunwoo and I had come to an agreement.” Jaebum spoke and all eyes are on him. “Ahgase and X-clan are uniting our packs, With limited numbers that we have, it is better than we join forces.” Jaebum finished.

 

“Our mates are from one pack, oour youngest are mated to each other, we see no harm in this merging.” Hyunwoo added.

 

“I understand your position; it seems like the best option for your clan.” Soonyoung pondered.

 

“What shall you be called then?” Taeyong asked and Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“We decided to sign the pact with everyone as our witness.” Hyunwoo extracted a contract and handed it over to Soonyoung.

 

 

“GotX.” Jaebum announced and Soonyoung nodded.

 

 

“We wish you protection and blessings in this venture.” Soonyoung smiled and signed the contract and passed it on to the leaders to sign.

 

It was their last chance to strategize, last chance to make a solid plan and everyone is at their toes. Though the older pack members did not show it, they were also planning a strategy to aid their sons should they need to. The alphas were all alert, ready to start a fight should they need to, omegas were strangely calm and composed but had been worrying, enough to alert hospitals should they need emergency assistance. Jinki looked on their plans, they may not be directly involved in whatever their sons are planning, they will always have their backs.

 

“We can all do this.” Jungsoo assured Jinki and the younger nodded, wishing no more harm come upon his beloved family and friends.

 

Jihoon and Wonwoo were constantly coordinating the packs, and with GotX combining their packs, the scope of their work had widened. Wonwoo was checking the medical records and procedures with Seokmin and Seungkwan when Youngho and Minhyung entered to greet them. Limitless has connections in China, Japan, Thailand, America and Canada which they are going to utilize.

 

“I have contacted our American labs, they maybe able to help us with the chemicals that we need.” Youngho spoke and Wonwoo crossed out something from his notes.

 

“How’s China fairing?” Wonwoo asked and Minhyung shook his head.

 

“We are gathering more information on the sources but Sicheng Hyung is on it.” Minhyung said.

 

“We already have our Chinese team on the move, Renjun is a Chem major and he has access with their university labs.” Youngho informed them.

 

“Isn’t that risky?” Seokmin asked.

 

“Don’t take our younger members for granted, Chenle’s family owns it and Renjun is not just good in arts, he kicks ass in chem.” Minhyung said and Seokmin laugh.

 

“You guys are tough cookies.” Seokmin said and they all ended up laughing.

 

“It’s easier if we know the root and cut it there.” Youngho added and everyone agreed.

 

“I don’t really like hard work.” Baekhyun whined from a corner and everyone sighed.

 

“You’re not even a medic hyung, why are you even here?” Changkyun piped as he took notes on the chemical structure of metformin.

 

“Because my mate is the nerd.” Baekhyun pointed to Chanyeol who was fiddling something with his laptop next to Jihoon.

 

“Baek, shut up or I’m calling Minseok hyung.” Chanyeol chastised his mate who whined but kept his mouth shut for a meantime.

 

“I guess we got everything we need, let’s get the others.” Wonwoo announced.

 

“I’ll do it.” Baekhyun announced and left the room.

 

“Well, he’s useful after all.” Jihoon said and Chanyeol nudged his friend.

 

“He’s still my mate.” Chanyeol stuck out his tongue making Jihoon glare at him.

 

The leaders were called and briefed on the strategies for each pack; each adding inputs on the strategis that were laid out for them.

 

Limitless will be sending their Chinese team to try to stop the import of the drugs being used and track down the whereabouts of Monster pack. Wolf pack will help Limitless with the northern territories while GOtX and Carat will handle the southern territories. All medics would be in constant coordination, with supplies from the US labs courtesy of String Pack, where Minhyung and Youngho’s father is the head alpha, a former maknae of the Sapphire Blue pack. It was settled, all of them would plan on their own given their tasks and they should depart soon as the impending war is going to commense any day now, they need to stop the rogues, pull out the roots and terminate evil as soon as possible.

 

Settled and content, each leader signed the covenant and shook hands, it’s time to face an impending war and Soonyoung would have preferred tofight as the second in command rather than lead a group of alphas.

 

They decided to hold a dinner together before they parted and to everyone’s surprise, Youngho and Minhyung pulled a confused Hansol while Sehun hauled his two brothers to sit with Seokmin and Minseok. Sehun was forever doting on his younger brothers that Minseok was thinking on how to console his mate later when they all parted ways.

 

“Hansol right?” Youngho asked and Hansol nodded. “I’m Youngho and you may know me as Johnny.“ Youngho introduced himself and Hansol’s eyes went wide.

 

“Minhyung, you can call me Mark.” Minhyung introduced himself as well and Hansol blinked a few times.

 

“Johnny!” Hansol suppressed himself to scream loudly.

 

“Yes, we found you at last.” Youngho smiled.

 

“How’s Sophia? Do you have knews on her and my parents?” Hansol asked and both Youngho and Minhyung sighed.

 

“What do you want to hear first?” Minghyung asked.

 

“Probably the good news?” Hansol replied.

 

“Sophia’s good, she’s with our fathers.” Minhyung replied making Hansol sigh in relief.

 

“And the bad?” Hansol then asked.

 

“Your parents didn’t make it.” Youngho’s face was sullen and Hansol’s smile faltered. “Henry appa tried his best to save them but the trauma that they received during their escape was too much; they didn’t make it out alive. Henry and Wook appa had to take Sophia with them to keep her safe; your parents were taken by the Sapphire Bue pack to be laid to rest.” Youngho explained and Hansol suddenly felt wetness on his cheeks.

 

“We are very sorry.” Minhyung apologized. “Unlce Clinton was a good man and Henry appa was just devastated loosing his brother.” Minhyung added.

 

“Henry appa asked us to look for you, hence we ended up with the Limitless pack.” Youngho supplied and Hansol nodded.

 

“This is too much to take in.” Hansol said and Youngho nodded, as the oldest, he felt the responsibility to take care of his cousin.

 

“I am sure it is, we are very sorry that we are bearer of such news.” Youngho replied.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Hansol said and allowed himself to be embraced by his two cousins; people he had grew up with and knew he could trust. “As long as Sophia is safe, I am okay with it.” Hansol added and he felt arms tighten around him.

 

Taeyong looked at his pack members and sighed, he knew his Chinese team can do well but he can’t help it if he worries for them. “You know, you really look like you need to take a chill pill.” Soonyoung said next to him and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

“If you’re not mated to my brother I could’ve smacked you.” Taeyong retorted.

 

“You couldn’t, Yuta-nichan would kill you if you hurt his precious Hoshi.” Soonyoung teased and Taeyong could only sigh because his mate really adores his brother and his mate, enough to give them silly nicknames like Hoshi, or star and Woozi, short for my jihioon.

 

“My mate is too gullible.” Taeyong sighed.

 

“He balances you though.” Soonyoung remarked and Taeyong smiled.

 

“Yeah, he does” Taeyong replied while looking at Yuta doting on his younger brother and their younger pack members. “I just wish I could spare the younger ones from this ordeal.” Taeyong confessed and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“Yeah, we do really want to protect the younger ones but we have to remember that sometimes, we are the ones that needed their protection.” Soonyoung said and beamed a smile. “They’ll do well; Sicheng and QianKun would protect Renjun and Chenle.” Soonyoung remarked and Taeying nodded.

 

“We will still need to be alert.” Taeyong remarked and Soonyoung nodded and pat his brother-in-law’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

“Hey Hansol hyung.” Chan’s voice was small and Hansol could only open his arms for the younger to cuddle. “You seemed sad.” Chan said and Hansol sighed.

 

“Youngho hyung and Minhyung informed me of my parents’ death.” Hansol said and Chan looked up to Hansol with wide eyes. “They were good people, I surely miss them but things had to be this way, at least my sister’s okay.” Hansol added and Chan felt tears form in his eyes so he buried his face on Hansol’s chest as he cried.

 

“I’m sorry.’ Chan said and Hansol felt tears form on his eyes as well.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay.” Hansol replied and held Chan tightly.

 

Just outside the door, Junhui smiled as he closed it gingerly. He knew Hansol and Chan would be a perfect match, but he’ll let the two come to terms with their own feelings at their own pace and time; but he’ll look out for them at the best of his abilities.

 

\---

 

Jinki and Sunggyu had called in their sons and the two sat across their alpha fathers. Jinki took a wooden box from his desk and handed it to Soonyoung who took it and opened it.

 

“Appa, I can’t take this.” Soonyoung quickly closed the box but Jinki shook his head.

 

“It’s not for you; it’s for your mate.” Jinki opened the box and took out the necklace that bore the Sherlock’s Eye emblem. “We had it made when you were born.” He said and handed the silver to Soonyoung. “We never got to give it as your anniversary gift.” Jinki smiled bitterly.

 

“And for you Jihoon.” Sunggyu handed him a similar box and Jihoon opened it while thanking his father. “You two, individually are strong, but combined, you are powerful.” Sunggyu said and gestured for Jihoon to hand it to his mate.

 

Jihoon nodded and asked Soonyoung to bow his head as the omega placed his necklace on Soonyoung. When he was done, Soonyoung did the same to Jihoon and they both smiled at each other.

 

“Keep the flames of love and passion lit and roaring, it will get you through tough times.” Jinki said and stood to embrace each boy tightly. “I am proud of you both, so continue to do great things.” Jinki said then turned to Sunggyu.

 

“You had exceeded our expectations; you both are our pride and joy.” Sunggyu said and he too embraced the two. “Take care.” Sunggyu said and the two nodded before they were dismissed to rest.

 

“I knew I made the right decision to entrust my son to yours.” Sunggyu said and Jinki laughed.

 

“I’m sure they’ll end up with each other even if we’re both against it.” Jinki said and Sunggyu nodded.

 

\---

 

It was good to be back home and Mingyu immediately dived for the covers and slept like a log, earning a chuckle from Junhui. Junhui had a lot on his mind so he decided to walk around and just clear up his head. He stumbled upon his twin brother’s office and he decided to check up on him. He knocked little and he heard a faint response so he pushed the door open to enter the room. He was greeted by Minghao slumped on the sofa across Wonwoo’s desk while his twin brother studied plans and layouts.

 

“His position isn’t the best.” Junhui pointed Minghao and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“Stubborn, doesn’t want to sleep in our room.” Wonwoo sighed making Junhui chuckle.

 

“Just like you apparently.” Junhui remarked.

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Wonwoo said and just before they could continue, they heard a knock and Mingyu came shuffling inside.

 

“I missed you.” Mingyu whined, wrapping his arms around Junhui like an octopus to its prey.

 

“I just needed to clear out my mind, can’t sleep without me?” Junhui asked and Mingyu nodded. “Can you wait for a while?” Junhui asked and Mingyu nodded before detaching himself from the omega and walking towards the sofa where Minghao was sleeping.

 

Mingyu nudged Minghao who just grunted so Mingyu lifted the omega’s head slightly and sat down before laying Minghao’s head on his lap. Mingyu gently stroke Minghao’s hair to calm him down and the two dozed off blissfully.

 

Wonwoo’s grip on the pencil he was holding tightened as he watched the commotion until the pencil snapped and startled Junhui. Junhui clicked his tongue and took the broken pencil from Wonwoo and threw it in the bin.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still jealous of their friendship.” Junhui rolled his eyes.

 

‘I can’t help it.” Wonwoo gritted his teeth.

 

“You have to chill you know.” Junhui sighed and took another pencil from Wonwoo’s stack and handed him the new one. “Their friendship runs deep; you have to understand what Mingyu means to Minghao. But ultimately, Minghao chose you to be his mate.” Junhui pacified the younger twin.

 

“I just can’t help it okay, I get all possessive and I don’t know if Minghao will take it well so I am trying my best not to feel jealous or something.” Wonwoo confessed.

 

“I know you’re trying.” Both twins looked at the direction of the sofa where Minghao was rubbing sleep from his eyes. “I understand that you feel possessive over me, I am your mate after all but I chose to mate with you and that tells a lot.” Minghao said and yawned. “Let’s rest, I’m sure we can all fit in here.” Minghao gestured and Junhui took no time in pulling his blushing and gaping twin away from his desk and towards the sofa.

 

Minghao stood for a while as Junhui shove his brother to sit on the sofa before snuggling towards Mingyu who was pretty much dead to the world and snoring. “You have to get used to his snoring.” Minghao pointed out as he snuggled next to Wonwoo, the alpha opening his arms to accommodate the slightly smaller omega.

 

“I can live with that.” Junhui said and made himself comfortable, and Mingyu wrapped himself around Junhui as if acting on instinct.

 

“Rest my prince.” Minghao mumbled and kissed Wonwoo’s cheek making the alpha grin and tighten his hold on Minghao.

 

There were no words left to say so they all just slept the tiredness away.

 

\---

 

Jisoo was trying to piece out the last bits of information when Seungcheol entered the office with a cup of coffee in hand. He then gave to Jisoo who thanked him with a grateful smile.

 

“You work so hard.” Seungcheol mused and Jisoo smiled.

 

“I have to, my twin won’t do the planning but he does the dirty work.” Jisoo said making Seungcheol laugh, of course Jeonghan would prefer socking and kicking ass rather than look at boring plans. “How’s Jeonghan?” Jisoo inquired.

 

 

“Asleep.” Seungcheol replied dryly making Jisoo laugh.

 

“As expected.’” The alpha said before returning his gaze to the papers. “Something’s bothering you?” Jisoo asked and Seungcheol sighed.

 

“Yeah, about the trinity.” Seungcheol started and it got Jisoo’s attention. “You do know this will not end peacefully.” Seungcheol added and Jisoo nodded.

 

“There’s more to it that what you are saying, what is it?” Jisoo asked and Seungcheol sighed.

 

“I just feel that we are missing a few details. Monster pack is not alone in this.” Seungcheol mused and Jisoo nodded.

 

“I am thinking of the same thing. If Monster pack is operating  in China, then why are the rogues active here in Korea?” Jisoo inquired and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“Yeah, unless there is an accomplice.” Seungcheol said and Jisoo nodded.

 

“I had been thinking about it and the logical answer is just that.” Jisoo confessed and Seungcheol smiled at his mate.

 

“We should tak this out with Wonwoo and Jihoon, I think they’ll have some inputs.” Seungcheol said and Jisoo nodded.

 

Just then, the door opened and Jeonghan came stomping inside, then dragged the two out of the office and into their soft and comfy bed. “I need to sleep and I can’t do that if I don’t have my mate with me.” Jeonghan pouted, burying his face into Seungcheol’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around the omega’s waist.

 

“You are so clingy.” Seungcheol chuckled.

 

“Only to my love.” Jeonghan replied making Seungcheol laugh.

 

“Share him Jeonghan.” Jisoo  said as he lied on the other side of the omega and the twin alpha just snorted. “You’re too selfish.” Jisoo shook his head and proceeded to wrap himself around the mate.

 

“You better thank the airconditioner or else I am both kicking you off of me.” Seungcheol mock whined.

 

“Did you just call us hot?” Jeonghan grinned and Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the silliness of his mates.

 

\---

 

Jihoon had been pondering for a while now, something’s not adding up and he can’t point a finger on it. While Wonwoo has been monitoring Seungkwan and Seokmin’ work and coordinating with other packs on hos to get an antidote, Jihoon was left to strategize on his own, with occasional Soonyoung who would check on him and give him inputs.

 

“I know that frown.” Soonyoung greeted him, handing his mate a can of cola.

 

“I bet you can tell.” Jihoon snorted.

 

“Something’s bothering you, what is it?” Soonyoung asked.

 

“It’s just, it feels like I am missing something.” Jihoon said after gulping a good amount of cola.

 

“Let’s see, we double checked the security protocols already, we got Jun and Mingyu to scout town a few times already. Hansol and Chan had been sneaking in and out of medical labs for dirt, what else could we miss?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon just rubbed his index finger on his lip as he looked at the info on his laptop.

 

“It’s like an itch, call it sense but I do really think I am missing something.” Jihoon said and Soonyoung kissed his mate’s cheek.

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, I trust in you.” Soonyoung said and enveloped his mate into a tight hug.

 

“I would really kick your annoying ass but I need this.” Jihoon replied making Soonyoung laugh.

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Soonyoung said and Jihoon just hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“Jihoon?” Wonwoo called but stopped when he saw the two intimately holding each other. “Oh, I’ll come back another time.” Wonwoo said but Soonyoung gestured for him to enter.

“What is it?” Jihoon asked and Wonwoo handed him the reports.

 

“Limitless pack touched base, their Chinese team had safely arrived and are ongoing infiltration.” Wonwoo informed him and Jihoon nodded. “But I want you to take a look at some records they sent.” Wonwoo pointed to a page of bank transactions.

 

“How did they even get this?” Jihoon asked and Wonwoo grinned.

 

“Minghao actually called in help from his pack and aided Limitless pack, and turns out, Chenle is the grandson of one of the elders, they own a lot of banks and businesses in China.” Wonwoo supplied.

 

“Wow, the dragon is really an asset.” Soonyoung said making Wonwoo glare at him. “Look, don’t get all jealous on me, you know I am mated way before you and my heart is held by this fierce eagle here.” Soonyoung pointed to Jihoon who had his face blank.

 

“I am trying to control that jealousy part, it is still new to me.” Wonwoosaid and Jihoon laughed.

 

“You being all mushy is not a sight I wanted to remember.” Jihoon remarked then turned to the paper. “Suga? RM? J-Hope?” Jihoon called out and Wonwoo nodded. “Wait, are you telling me that.. oh Fuck that’s it.” Jihoon said and typed away on his laptop.

 

“Okay, I know that I am not the smartest, but please tell me the deets.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo laughed.

 

“Monster pack has an accomplice, a Korean pack wanting to control the other packs.” Jihoon said and Soonyoung gasped.

 

“A conspiracy.” Soonyoung uttered and dashed out of the room to inform Jisoo.

 

“Good Job!” Wonwoo gave Jihoon a thumbs up which Jihoon returned with a thumbs up of his own.

 

“You too.” Jihoon remarked and Wonwoo left the strategist to check on Seungkwan and Seokmin for the progress report.

 

\---

 

Jisoo called everyone for a meeting, with GotX, Limitless and Wolf packs  in video conference. It was an urgent matter they needed to discuss and it’s now or never. Jisoo called out Jihoon who had projected the details of an unknown pack helping the Monster pack in these illegal activities.

 

“An accomplice, of course there would be one.” Junmyeon groaned.

 

“We have to split this one, I suggest we revise our plan of actions.” Jaebum said and everyone nodded.

 

“If this is the case, we should take on Monster pack now that our Chinese team had gotten leverage.” Taeyong suggested.

 

“They are our responsibility as well.” Junmyeon said with a sigh. “Is there any other intel on them aside from these pseudo names? Junmyeon asked and Jihoon shook his head.

 

“There might be a small chance that I know who we are dealing with.” Hyungwon spoke and all eyes were on him. “J-Hope is a familiar name, it rings a bell.” The omega added.

 

“And so does RM.” Jackson said, clutching his hair to sort of remember something.

 

“So this is a pack that we might know of, but the question is how soon can we gather more intel on them.” Hyunwoo said and everyone stayed silent.

 

.”I have a bad feeling this will end in a nasty fight.” Jeonghan mused.

 

“We can’t afford to lose anyone.” Seungcheol said, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly.

 

 

“Why don’t we put pressure on the Monster pack to make them come back to Korea instead of splitting our forces?” Wonwoo asked and everyone pondered.

 

“This will also force their ally to come out and we can target them all at the same time.” Minseok added and every one nodded.

 

“Minghao, Junhui I think we need you there to help them.” Jisoo turned to the two omegas.

 

“I am coming.” Wonwoo and Mingyu immediately added.

 

“Of course, I trust that Junhui and Wonwoo can handle this one on your own?” Jisoo asked his twin brothers who both nodded.

 

 

“We’re coming too.” Mark volunteered as he grinned, showing his mark of a Rui Shi, a guardian lion that represent Jackson while Jackson showed his mark of a Vermillion bird that represented his alpha mate.

 

“If no one objects, then you will depart the soonest possible.” Jisoo said and everyone nodded.

 

“We do have a lead on the antidote, Renjun had been working constantly and he had isolated an amino acid that can encode a reverse chemical to counter act the metformin and suppressants.” Doyoung informed them.

 

“We are looking at the mass production of the item, I am constantly updating our American lab and they had confirmed shipment to China and Korea for culture.” Youngho informed them and everyone nodded.

 

“An amino acid encoding? Can he send us the report?” Seokmin ased and Youngho nodded.

 

“Will be sending them right now.” Youngho informed them.

 

“If this is the case we are going to end this ssooner than expected.” Jeonghan said with a grin.

 

“It would be better to end it as soon as possible, we can’t let havoc raise and consume every territory.” Junmyeon said and everyone agreed.

 

“All for the best.” Hyunwoo added and they all bid their good byes.

 

Jisoo sighed and rubbed his temple as Junhui approached him. “I really am sorry that you had to do this.” Jisoo said but Junhui smiled at him.

 

“It’s nothing big, I like being helpful.” Junhui shrugged.

 

“Take care will you?” Jeonghan added and both brothers nodded. “Take care of your mates, especially Mingyu.” Jeonghan remarked making Wonwoo laugh.

 

“You really think lowly of him.” Junhui puffed his cheeks.

 

“We are just being truthful.” Seungcheol said with a warm smile. “We all know how capable you four are, and now that you are mated, you had improved so much, we have trust and faith in you all that you’ll do well. But your safety is most important.” Seungcheol reminded them.

 

“Spoken like a mom.” Wonwoo snorted.

 

“Aren’t I?” Seungcheol asked and everyone laughed.

 

“Wonwoo, we need to do some last minute planning, I sure hope you are prepared for some all nighters.” Jihoon approached the alpha who nodded.

 

“I expect every stone turned before I leave, Soonyoung, I leave my mate to you.” Wonwoo called out and Soonyoung gae him the thumbs upp as he led Minghao to the training room to check his condition and to prepare him for this mission along with Jun and Mingyu.

 

“Our pack is gonna do well.” Seungcheol assured his mate and kissed each alpha on the lips. “We will end this.” He assured them and both Jisoo and Jeonghan sighed then nodded.

 

 

Wonwoo was not stressed, he was more than stressed at this point and Jihoon could feel the tension in the alpha’s grip on the paper he was looking into. “Wonwoo, relax would you?” Jihoonsaid and Wonwoo blinked before he looked at Jihoon. “It will be okay, you will not engage a fight unless necessary, you just need to pressure the Monster pack.” Jihoon added.

 

“We both know that it only looks and sounds easy on paper.” Wonwoo commented and Jihoon nodded.

 

“No doubt that it is mmore complicated but you and Minghao are at par with Tao and Luhan.” Jihoon pointed to his mark, the dragon The8. “You have the revered dragon as a mate, and an artic fox yourself, you can take them down at will.” Jihoon said and Wonwoo nodded. “Plus, Mark hyung and Jackson Hyung are as powerful as you, the guardians are going to protect you all.” Jihoon said and WOnwoo sighed.

 

“I am actually more nervous meeting Minghao’s clan” Wonwoo confessed making Jihoon laugh.

 

“That is a valid argument.” Jihoon said and Wonwoo grinned at him, they’ll do well.

 

 

Soonyoung was not happy at all, no he was pissed off at how clumsy Mingyu was. He rubbed his temple and released all his anger by kicking a punching bag; the power he delivered was off charts that the thing actually ripped and the contents spilled on the floor.

 

“I don’t want you to be fucking killed out there Mingyu.” Soonyoung said through gritted teeth.

 

“You’re an alpha, please act like one.” Soonyoung made eye contact with the younger alpha. “Not for me, not for anyone else, be an alpha to your mate because you can’t let any harm come Junhui’s way. Got that?” Soonyoung asked and Mingyu nodded.

 

“Don’t be so hard on him.” Junhui called out and SOonyoung took a few deep breaths.

 

“I don’t want you going out there and be a liability, I don’t want to lose another one, I can’t stand another loss.” Soonyoung choked and the three understood how much in pain Soonyoung was and to be able to come back in one piece and breathing meas so much to the second in command.

 

“I understand hyung, I coordinate well with Junhui hyung, I just need to get back on my feet and keep the momentum going.” Mingyu said with a small smile.

 

“We need to train you to the best of your capabilities till you leave, we will make a soldier out of you.” Soonyoung said and walked towards the stacks of wooden swords and grabbed a pair and handed it to Mingyu and Minghao. “Junhui, can you prepare the shooting range?” Soonyoung asked and Junhui nodded.

 

“Sure, that’s my turf.” Junhui laughed and went out just as Soonyoung launched an attack on the unsuspecting Mingyu.

 

The taller alpha shrieked and hid behind Minghao who just rolled his eyes and gave Soonyoung an apologetic smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay for added info, Youngho is Johnny, Minhyun is Mark, both from NCT. Mark lived in Canada, Johnny in the USA so decided to turn them into siblings. 
> 
>  
> 
> I did not intend to add BTS, I do not know them that much to actually write about them. Don’t get me wrong, not hating them or anything but the only space for another pack is the antagonist. All BTS pairings were given by Yerry who originally requested this fic before it turned into a self writing story so if it’s not your ship, blame her hahahah
> 
>  
> 
> This is like a filler more than anything else but I do promis you that the next update would be action packed, at least the most action I could writed without short circuiting and making in lame.


	11. Tenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: We are getting down and dirty and this will have some spotlight on the Chinese members! Yes because let’s all admit to ourselves that China-line doesn’t get too much face time compared to Korean members (let’s not argue okay).

 

 

\---

 

What was the word to describe the emotion everyone was feeling right now? Anxiety? Fear? Nervousness?

 

Whatever that word is, everyone was strung up tightly as they watched the reinforcement pass the boarding gates and into the unknown territory.

 

Junhui and Wonwoo were both nervous though they were not showing it while Minghao and Mingyu seemed to be pretty excited about it. Mark and Jackson were a few seats away from them and had been in their own world to be bothered. Wonwoo sighed and closed his eyes, his twin brother immediately sensing his distress.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Junhui assured the younger who nodded and smiled at him.

 

“Do you think Minghao’s tribe wil like me?” WOnwoo mused making Junhui laugh.

 

“Of course they’ll do.” Junhui assured him.

 

The plane landed at Shanghai, the city bustling with excitement yet they were not able to enjoy the sights and sounds the diverse city could offer as Minghao led them to their hotel.

 

“ _Master Chenle has been waiting for your arrival_.” The manager greeted them with a bow and they all returned the greetings before they were led to a private elevator, their suitcases stowed in a guarded cart and were to be brought a minute later. The manager led them to the penthouse where guards lined the expanse of the hall, each door has at least two to ensure the safety of the occupants.

 

“Welcome to Shanghai.” A smiling butler greeted them in English before leading them to a vast common room where loud voices were heard. “ _Master Chenle, our guests have arrived_.” The butler informed them and Chenle stood and greeted them while the rest of Limitless pack followed them.

 

“We can use Korean, we all know it by heart.” Chenle assured them and both Wonwoo and Mingyu sighed in relief, making the Chinese members laugh at them.

 

“It’s been awhile Jackson ge!” Renjun remarked and the older omega embraced the younger.

 

“Cousins.” Mark explained seeing their confused faces.

 

“Right, so do you want to discuss the plan or …?” Wonwoo trailed and chenle smiled at him.

 

“You just got here, you need to relax a little. We’ll discuss the plans after lunch.” Chenle said before turning to his butler to lead them to their rooms. “We arranged three rooms, seeing that you are mated.” Chenle added.

 

“That’s thoughtful.” Minghao smiled back at the younger.

 

-

 

 Junhui was unpacking his and Mingyu’s clothes when Jackson knocked and entered the room. He smiled at the two and then sat on one of the chairs before talking to them.

 

“Hey, you both know this will be a bit tricky so I hope you are prepared for any surprises.” Jackson said and both nodded. “I’m not really good with serious talks but I am one of the guardians along with Mark hyung so I have to do my job and assure you that we will do our best to protect you.” Jackson added.

 

“This feels awkward, I remember you goofing around with Jooheon hyung a while back.” Mingyu remarked and Jackson laughed at him.

 

“This doesn’t really suit me right?” Jackson laughed and the two younger joined him. “But I do take my role seriously. I am here to protect you.” Jackson said and Junhui nodded.

 

“From what clan are you then?” Junhui inquired.

 

“Wang, the princes of China.” Jackson said proudly. “our clans are allies.” Jackson pointed to Junhui.

 

“small world.” Junhui remarked.

 

“Yeah it sure is.” Jackson then looked at Mingyu. “Make him cry and you’re dead!” Jackson pointed at Mingyu who gulped loudly.

 

“He’ll probably die in my brother’s hands first.” Junhui shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, I’d probably die whoever get to me first. Even Minghao would have my head, Soonyoung hyung was sure I have a death sentence.” Mingyu sighed. “Anyway, where’s Mark hyung?” Mingyu inquired.

 

“He came to talk to Wonwoo and Minghao.” Jackson informed them.

 

“I hope they are all okay, Wonwoo sees every alpha as a threat.” Junhui pouted.

 

“Let’s check on them then.” Jackson said and the three of them went to Wonwoo and Minghao’s room.

 

They entered after three knocks and what they witnessed made them laugh their asses off. Wonwoo was begging for forgiveness from Minghao while Mark stood confused and watching them.

 

‘hey, what happened?” Jackson asked Mark who shook his head.

 

“Care to explain?” Junhui asked.

 

“He just attacked Mark ge!” Minghao pouted.

 

“I’m okay, I dodged it.” Mark defended himself.

 

“Still! How could he be so stupid?” Wonwoo finched at the words making Junhui laugh.

 

“I’m trying okay, I just, have you looked at how handsome Mark hyung is?” Wonwoo asked and Minghao sighed.

 

“yeah, and he’s mated! Look at how equally handsome Jackson ge is!” Minghao shouted back.

 

“Okay, okay, we are both good looking!” Jackson saId trying to break the tension but earned him a punch from Mark.

 

“I understand that you may feel jealous over alphas, it’s normal but please rest assured that I have no intention to steal anyone from their mates when I am happily mated with Jackson.” Mark announced. “We are both here to protect you in whatever harm comes your way, we are both guardians destined to protect the dragon.” Mark explained and Wonwoo sighed and apologized to Mark.

 

“I really am sorry.” Wonwoo uttered and Mark patted his shoulder.

 

“Get it together, your number one priority is your mate’s safety but let him breathe okay?” Mark said then smiled making Jackson squeal at his handsome mate.

 

“Oh shut up!” Jackson rolled his eyes as Mark winked at him.

 

“Are you guys okay in there?” Sicheng asked as he peaked inside the room.

 

“Yeah, sorry if we were a bother.” Mingyu replied for them.

 

‘Nah, Chenle is louder I tell you.” Sicheng snorted earning a loud _I am not loud_ and _Yes you are_ from the hall. “Ready for lunch?” Sicheng asked and all of them nodded.

 

 

It amazed the new comers at how lavish everything was. Sure, they were used to luxury, but this is beyond what they call normal luxury. “We don’t really show off but today is a rare occasion; we are doing this for our dragon.” Chenle explained. “My grandfather would kill me if I don’t treat you right Minghao ge.” Chenle added and Minghao smiled at the younger and ruffled his hair.

 

‘You already presented?” Minghao asked.

 

“Yeah, omega dolphin.” Chenle explained then laughed.

 

“How precious.” Minghao laughed with him. “Here’s my mate, Wonwoo a rare nine-tailed artic fox.” Minghao introduced Wonwoo who smiled a bit facing Chenle.

 

“Oh, a rare one too? Cool.” Chenle’s eyes brightened. “Are you planning on introducing him to the elders?” Chenle inquired.

 

‘yeah, mandatory.” Minghao replied and Chenle chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry about it, they are nice people.” Chenle reassured Wonwoo as the sat around the table to eat.

 

“Basically, Renjun is part of the Wang clan huh?” junhui inquired and Renjun nodded.

 

“His family just resides further north, ours settled in Hongkong” Jackson explained.

 

“We’re from the Tuans, Taiwan based.” Mark added.

 

“Ah, We’re from the Han Clan.” Junhui said and Mingyu was confused next to his mate.

 

‘What’s with you and your race?” Mingyu blurted out and it was Wonwoo who gave him a smack on the head.

 

‘You’re being racist, respect their culture.” Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu apologized.

 

“Clans and Packs aren’t that much different.” Qian Kun said.

 

“We just have pride in our roots and ancestors and way or another, it traced down to a lot of history and lives lost.” Sicheng shrugged.

 

 

They ate with light chatters, mostly the Chinese members, until the desserts were served along with blue prints and heaps of paperwork.

 

Renjun explained the situation, a born strategist that Wonwoo appreciated because he has someone to actually talk to and not be forced to explain concepts that might be a little askew because of language barriers; he could rely on Mark though, the strategist and a fist fighter himself.

 

“You meant to say, they are currently hiding in Beijing?” Wonwoo asked and Renjun nodded.

 

“We will be going there in a few days but we need to visit my grandfather.” Chenle answered for Renjun.

 

“Why?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Wonwoo needs to meet Minghao’s tribe.” Mark shrugged and Mingyu nodded.

 

“Oh, we’re going to meet your tribe Hao?” Mingyu asked and Minghao nodded.

 

‘Yeah, we’ll also get enough weapons for this mission from them.” Minghao grinned and Junhui laughed watching the color drain from Mingyu’s face.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Junhui assured his mate who was still in shock.

 

“but if we need weapons then isn’t this a bit of a red alert?” Mingyu was confused.

 

“He’s really not alpha material huh?” Jackson pipped and Junhui glared at him.

 

“Not all fit into the mould.” Qiankun spoke, handing Mingyu a glass of water. “It’s just a contingency plan, we will not use violence that much.” Qiankun explained and Mingyu nodded after drinking the water.

 

“if anyone’s going to be nervous, it should be me, not you.’ Wonwoo said and Mingyu sighed.

 

“yeah, You’re the one who’s gonna be roasted in a spit of fire while the elders throw questions at you.” Chenle said making everyone stare at him. “What?! They did that to Zhouqie jie’s mate.” Chenle defended himself.

 

“Thank you for the assurance.” Wonwoo grunted making everyone laugh at him.

 

“Relax, your other father is part of the Han Clan, a revered ally.” Minghao assured Wonwoo. “Besides, Junhui ge could just charm them if all else fails.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“That’s reassuring” Wonwoo remarked making everyone laugh.

 

They had a few round of games because Chenle and Renjun are still kids and Wonwoo is a resident gamer to pass that up. Junhui was chatting with the rest of the Chinese members and that left Mingyu and Minghao to talk.

 

“You okay?” Mingyu asked and Minghao sighed.

 

“When I presented as the dragon I never thought of responsibility this big.” Minghao confessed.

 

“When I presented I was actually surprised to be an alpha; there must be some mistake.” Mingyu replied and Minghao laughed.

 

“Yeah, you klutz.” Minghao punched him lightly.

 

“You think the elders will accept Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked and Minghao sighed.

 

“I hope they do, papa did entrust me to him.” Minghao replied and Mingyu nodded.

 

“That is true.” Mingyu said.

 

“Hey, want some dumplings?” Junhui asked and the two sprung up to join the older.

 

 

\-----

 

There was a skip on Chenle’s step as he walked towards the large gates but for Wonwoo, it was a little overwhelming. Mingyu noticed the older alpha’s face and patted his shoulder.

 

“You’ll do well.” Mingyu assured him and Wonwoo sighed but was gratified and comforted.

 

“Thanks.” Wonwoo thanked him and the two exchanged smiles.

 

“They’re getting along.” Minghao nudged Junhui who smiled.

 

“Good.” Junhui chuckled.

 

The view just past the heavy wooden gates were mesmerizing, it was like they stepped back in time as the intricate structures were well preserved through time. Their mouths were gaping except for Chenle and Minghao who was used to the sights and sounds of their tribe.

 

“Welcome, I hope your journey was fine.” An elder man greeted them and Chenle immediately ran to hug his grandfather. “Ah, my dolphin.” The man laughed and Chenle introduced the rest of the people with him. “Our revered dragon.” Grandfather Zhong bowed and Minghao did the same.

 

“It’s nice to finally see you again.” Minghao said.

 

“Let’s get you inside.” Grandfather Zhong said and they all went inside to be pampered.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were amazed as they were lead to a dining room and served tea as plates upon plates of food were served to them. Junhui watched his brother and his mate in amazement as their eyes were wide and happy seeing such treatment.

 

“You must be so special Hao.” Mingyu remarked.

 

“Ofcourse I am special.” Minghao snorted.

 

They ate with much vigor and before they knew it they were being fed desserts. They were then led to rooms to change into some traditional robe which totally looked regal on them, Minghao gave them the thumbs up.

 

Minghao and Wonwoo were then led to a room while Mingyu and Junhui were allowed to wander around with the others, Chenle had excitedly led Renjun to his mother’s house while Mark, Jackson, Sicheng and Qiankun were excorted by some alphas to discuss their needed items.

 

Mingyu and Junhui decided to go to the kitchens as they were enthralled with the food and wanted to learn from the chefs. They were welcomed by beautifule people who were kind enough to lead them to their head chef, a beta female who was known as the commander.

 

“How can we be of service to you?” The commander asked.

 

“Your kitchen had served as good food, we really wanted to learn and have our pack experience it.” Junhui spoke.

 

“Ah, from which clan are you from my child?” The commander asked.

 

“I am Junhui and one of my fathers is from the Han Clan but now we’re in Carat Pack, My brother is Minghao’s mate.” Junhui proudly beamed.

 

“Have you treated our dragon well?” The commander asked and both Junhui and Mingyu nodded. “Who might you be my child?” The commander turned to Mingyu.

 

“He’s Mingyu, Minghao’s childhood friend and my mate.” Junhui introduced him.

 

“Very well, let’s prepare dinner, shall we?” The commander smiled and then led the two towards the prep room to be suited up with aprons.

 

Wonwoo was of course nervous like hell and he is sweating already. Minghao told him that they will do a customary bow to the elder before they are allowed to sit but rest asured that they will have chairs. Wonwoo took a deep breath and as Minghao greeted them, he made eye contact with Grandfather Zhong who smiled reassuringly at him.

 

“Minghao, it’s been a while, how have you been?” Elder Lau asked and Minghao smiled at him.

 

“I have been well.” Minghao’s answer was short.

 

“Zhoumi informed us of your mating and how your family had settled.” Elder Lau added.

 

“Yes, Wonwoo is my mate, he’s as rare as me.” Minghao introduced.

 

“What is your Animal spirit y child?” Grandfather Zhong asked and Minghao translated for him.

 

“It’s a nine-tailed artic fox.” Wonwoo answered and once that was translated, the elders had gasped and nodded.

 

“He is as rare as you my child.” Grandfather Zhong remarked.

 

“You have a hard journey ahead Minghao, in any way we could assist you we will.” Another elder, a female alpha Song, said and Minghao nodded. “Is your mate capable?” She asked further and Minghao nodded.

 

“He may not be the best in fist fight but he is a decent fighter.” Minghao said and this time Elder Ming stood and addressed them.

 

“An alpha deserving of our dragon, we must see if you can live up to that.” He said and then went outside.

 

“What just happened?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“You need to beat Elder Ming.” Minghao said and Wonwoo visibly paled.

 

“What?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Go on, full force, no holding back. If he knew you were playing this they might break us up.” Minghao explained.

 

“We are mated, they can’t just remove that bond.” Wonwoo was livid.

 

“Good, now fight for that bond.” Minghao stood and Wonwoo followed him.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Junhui!” It was Jackson who called and the fellow omega answered. “Let’s go, Wonwoo is going to be tested.” Jackson said and Junhui let go of the knife he was holding and bowed to the commander.

 

“Go on my child.” The commander said and Junhui quickly instructed Mingyu to follow him.

 

“Sorry we had to cut it short.” Junhui apologized before they were all running towards the training ground.

 

“What happened?” Junhui asked and Jackson quickly informed him off the situation and Junhui was reserved for Wonwoo because he knew that Wonwoo wasn’t as skilled as him.

 

Wonwoo was nercvous but then Minghao kissed him on the lips and assured him that if he was hurt, he’ll step in to help, no questions asked.

 

Elder Ming stood in the middle, dressed for the sparring while Wonwoo changed into one as well and quite unsure. They were to fight fist on fist and Wonwoo took a deep breath as he anticipated the attack. The whole tribe probably were watching and it fueled Wonwoo’s determination to prove his worth.

 

“We’ll be stepping in as well if needed.” Mark reassured Junhui and the omega nodded as he watched Wonwoo get into position

 

There was a battle cry and soon it was a full-on battle of fist and kicks. Wonwoo expertly dodged some of them and then when the opportunity came he went into offence. The attacks went back and forth and soon the two were getting exhausted. A surprise attack from Elder Ming made Wonwoo fall down and the elder launched an attack. Wonwoo tried to defend himself but it was futile so with a sudden decision, Minghao took action and he stepped up to attack the elder. Wonwoo grabbed Minghao’s hand and then their eyes locked, glowing in silver and gold. Everyone was surprised and gasped as they witnessed the connection, a true mate of two rare animal spirits and they all knelt down to honor the two.

 

“The dragon has found his mate, we are blessed and honored to be graced by your presence.” The head priest announced and they all applauded.

 

“I know you’ll do well.” Minghao remarked and pulled Wonwoo into a kiss.

 

“You’re amazing.” Wonwoo kissed back and laughed.

 

\---

 

Jisoo smiled as he read the email, Wonwoo was accepted and they were all ready to put the plans into action. He had informed his pack and Seungcheol sighed in relief, happy that Minghao is doing well.

 

“It’ll be a matter of time, let’s get this plan into action.” He told Soonyoung and Jihoon who both nodded and informed the others of their plans.

 

 

\---

 

Wonwoo checked their gears one last time before he gave the go signal, all of them now loaded and in position. Mingyu and Junhui were a tag team and Wonwoo would not have it any other way, he would not have Mingyu trip on a live wire if he could prevent it. Renjun and Chenle were staying with Wonwoo, the younger omegas were too young for this and they needed both strategist and medic for this plan to succeed.

 

Sicheng and Qiankun took the east wing while Mark and Jackson took the west with Junhui and Mingyu moving in to be the decoys; Minghao on the other hand was working on the south corridor. They moved towards their targets and soon, Junhui and Mingyu’s charms were distracting majority of the people.

 

It was a party for the rich and famous but they new it wasn’t the case. Junhui had gotten whiff of the party and Wonwoo made sure they’ll get in. Junhui and Mingyu weren’t party goers though, Junhui had used his piano skills to be part of the entertainment staff, charming the party goers as he played old and new pieces alike. Mingyu had come as a chef apprentice assigned to prepare the desserts at the main hall.

 

 

“Sicheng ge take a quick cover.” Chenle said and Wonwoo was pleased because the two omegas proved to be helpful.

 

“Chenle, do you have visual on QianKun?” Sicheng asked and Chenle scanned the monitors and hummed.

 

“Yeah, two halls down why?” Chenle responded.

 

“He’s een acting weird, he said that there’s something soffuccating.” Sicheng announced.

 

“I’m checking the air quality there, seems normal though.” Renjun said and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“I’m on position.” Minghao said and Wonwoo hummed.

 

“two guards on your right, three on your left. Take them down quietly, target is on the other side of the room.” Wonwoo instructed.

 

“Got it.” Minghao buzzed and the others went to monitor Jackson and Mark.

 

Mark was moving nimbly and Jackson was not far behind, laying down smoke bombs. They were truly a tag team and Wonwoo was at awe at how well they work.

 

“They are a dream team honestly.” Renjun sighed and Chenle chuckled.

 

“You’re one to say, you work well with Jeno hyung.” Chenle remarked.

 

“We’re friends.” Renjun snorted.

 

“You were introduced to his brothers and Minseok hyung adores you.” Chenle squealed.

 

Wonwoo was grinning at how the omegas were giddy at how they were fidding their mates.

 

“You two are adorable.” Wonwoo cooed and the two blushed at the comment. “I’m sure your alphas would love you to death.” Wonwoo remarked.

 

“Hey, stop corrupting our babies.” Sicheng hissed and everyone laughed at him

 

“You just outed me I can’t believe you Chenle!” Renjun pouted and Chenle just laughed, squeaking like a strangggled dolphin.

 

“For the record, I am for you and Jeno Renjun.” Qian Kun said making Renjun blush.

 

“Guys keep it PG.” Mark spoke and everyone exchange a grin.

 

“The party is in full swing.” Junhui spoke and everyone was in the move.

 

“We’re on it.” Sicheng replyed and hurriedly laid down the smoke bombs and caught up with Qian Kun.

 

Another couple of minutes passed when Mark and Jackson touched base and informed them that they were done laying out the smoke bombs and are ready to clear the path for Mingyu to escape.

 

“Target locked, he’s moving uptairs.” Mingyu spoke and Minghao quickly hid behind a pillar.

 

“I have visuals.” Minghao said and Jackson informed Mark to head to the second floor as well.

 

“We’re on the last one.” Sicheng responded when he noticed Qiankun moving out of their path. “Kun ge.” Sicheng called out but Qiankun just went to walk towards a corridor leading to the basement.

 

“I think Kun ge is not on his right mind.” Renjun gasped.

 

“You think? I can see that he isn’t” Sicheng hissed.

 

‘Follow him, he may be onto something.” Wonwoo instructed.

 

“Got it.” Sicheng responed.

 

“I’m heading up, private party is happening.” Mingyu announced and Wonwoo gave him the clear sign.

 

“I’m heading over in a few.” Junhui blurted out and that assured Mingyu that he wasn’t alone.

 

“I got your path cleared.” Mark announced.

 

‘Copy.” Junhui said and soon bowed to the applauding crowd.

 

\---

 

“I think this is serious.” Sicheng spoke and Wonwoo looked at the monitor.

 

‘Jackson, can you go to Sicheng?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Do you have a clear path?” Jackson asked.

 

“Third corridor take left that should lead to the basement stairs. Two guards, loaded.” Chenle was the one who answered.

 

“Use the sleep spray ge.” Renjun added and Jackson muttered his response and went on his way.

 

“Kun Ge.” Sicheng Called out but Qiankun was being pulled towards a certain place. “He’s not listening to me.” Sicheng was pissed.

 

Then Qiankun stopped in front of the door and stared at it like it was the villain. The three strategists observed them and soon Wonwo spotted the key pad.

 

“Sicheng, I want you to insert the USB to the keypad.” Wonwoo instructed and soon Wonwoo decoded the password and unlocked the door.

 

Qiankkun immediately dashed inside and Sicheng was hit by an intense scent; it was an omega going into heat. Qiankun stopped and growled as he faced a quivering omega, body curled into a fetal position and eyes almost dilated as he looked at the alpha in front of him.

 

Renjun gasped seeing the face of the omega and Wonwoo cursed, he knew what this meant. “Sicheng get them out of there.” Wonwoo yelled out. “Jackson, where are you?” Wonwoo called and Jackson sighed.

 

‘Almost there, directions.” Jackson said.

 

“Two halls down then left.” Chenle spoke calmly.

 

“Sicheng?” Wonwoo called out.  


“This is bad, Kun ge is in a forced rut.” Sicheng’s eyes widened as he saw the mark bloomed on Qiankun’s wrist.

 

“Mark hyung, we need you down there.” Wonwoo called out.

 

“I can handle this ge, go.” Minghao spoke and Mark sighed before he came to aide the younger.

 

\---

 

Mingyu was serving the VIPs when Junhui entered with a bow. The guards led him to a paino and he politely asked the guests if they have requests and one of them eagerly requested for an old Chinese song, _The Moon represents my heart_. Junhui smiled and nodded before he sat and storked the keys. Junhui noticed Zhitao was the one who requested the song and he extended a hand to his omega Luhan. Junhui smiled, perhaps even if they were in a clouded state, they love each other genuinely.

 

Zhitao and Luhan danced to the beautiful song, eyes locked on each toher and smiles adorned their faces. Mingyu noticed this and was sentimental but he knew not to draw attention to himself so he served the pastries and went out. But Mingyu being Mingyu tripped on a coat that caused everyone to look at him. Mingyu quickly stood and apologized in his practice Mandarin, then left quickly.

 

“Bug is on the loose.” Mingyu said as he successfully dropped the tracking on one of Luhan’s coat pocket.

 

“time to drop the bomb.” Wonwoo announced and everyone copy.

 

“three minutes.” Mark hissed.

 

“Everyone out.” Wonwoo commanded and Mingyu quicklwalked towards Minghao and they both made a getaway. “Junhui, I’ll be dropping the AC.” Wonwoo said and Junhui hummed.

 

The room suddenly went cold and Luhan grabbed his coat and wore it. “Are the airconditioner not working?” Luhan remarked but Kris shoohis head.

 

\---

 

Mark had to dodge three guards before he got to the scene and Mark looked at Jackson, the two locked gazes and soon was out into action.

 

“Sicheng, grab the bagon your left and that laptop then be on guard, I’ll take care of Qiankun.” Mark instructed and Sicheng nodded and did what he was told before watching the door.

 

Mark then pulled Qian kun in a hold while Jackson scopped the omega and held him in his arms. ‘Wonwoo, I got them.” Mark announced and on cue, Wonwoo ignighted one T4 placed in the east hall near the ballroom.

 

 “Three minutes until I light up the smoke bombs.” Wonwoo instructed and the boys made a run for it.

 

 

\---

 

The mansion shook and Kris hissed while Zhitao instinctively grabbed Luhan to protect him. “We have been breached. Inform Bulletproof.” Kriss announced an Zhitao immediately took his phone to call someone.

 

“What about Yukhei?” Luhan asked but Kris dismissed him.

 

“He’s not our priority.” Kris said and Luhan paled but what can he do when he was being draggeby Zhitao.

 

“RM, yes we have been compromised.” Zhitao spoke and Junhui heard as much before he needed to leave the place.

 

 

The room was in chaos and Junhui ran towards the mass of people, acting like he was also in panic as he alerted Wonw. Wonwoo then announced that he’ll trigger more bombs and Mark hissed but what can they do.

 

“We’re okay, get the east wing first, we’ll exit throught the west.” Mark informed him.

 

“I’ll blow a few smoke bombs to give you aclear path.” Wonwoo announced. “Renjun, go and repare for the omega, Chenle, I need you to direct Mark hyung.” Wonwoo instructed and the two hurriedly did as they were told.

 

There were more bombs set off and Wonwoo noticed a helicopter being flown. He immediately contacted Jisoo and alerted them of the situation.

 

Loud screams and panicked voices echoed in the mansion as Junhui made his exit, meeting Minghao and Mingyu on the rendevouz point. They spotted Mark and Jackson and they quickly opened the doors for the group to board as Mingyu stepped on the gas.

 

‘Wonwoo, they mentioned Bulletproof and RM.” Junhui spoke and Wonwoo transmitted the information to Jisoo.

 

“Chenle, inform Wolf and Limitless pack.” Wonwoo instructed and the young omega did as he was told.  “Yes hyung, be on alert, Bulletproof is involved and we do not have anything on them yet.” Wonwoo said.

 

“I got Jihoon to work on it I will alaert GotX.” Jisoo replied then handed up.

 

“Yes hyung, Qiankun is in a forced rut, we may be delayed at the moment.” Chenle spoke. “We can hold him back for a while, but can you handle it there?” Chenle asked and Taeyong assured him.

 

“I’ll be sending in Taeil to help you, stay there until Kun get’s better.” Taeyong said and Chenle hanged up.

 

\-----

 

Mark and Jackson helped Qiankun and the omega into a room and Renjun checked up on them. Renju shook his head, they have soul bound.

 

“it’s just a matter of timebefore Kun ge wakes up. Yukhei ge is his mate.” Renjun announced.

 

‘Yukhei?” Junhui asked and Renjun nodded.

 

“Yukhei ge is my college senior, he’s a bright chemistry major and he took care of me. Last time we met was during his graduation then I never heard from him.” Enjun informed them. “From the state that youo foundhim, I am guessing that he was forced to this.” Renjun said then it hit him. “Why did I forget?” Renjun was pissed. “His thesis was on suppressants with lower risk of infertility.” Renjun pulled at his hair.

 

“We saved his laptop.” Sicheng offered and Wonwoo took it.

 

“It could be bugged.” Wonwoo said then looked at Renjun. “I’ll check it first then hand it to you. The rest of you take a rest, we’re going back in two days time.” Wonwoo announced and Che squeaked.

 

“Limitless members will stay as instructed by Taeyong hyung.” Chenle looked at Sicheng. “We can’t leave Kun ge here.” Chenle continued.

 

“Have you called grandfather Zhong?” Minghao asked.

 

“Yeah, they’ll be sending back up for us and they’ll escort you on the airport.” Chenle informed them.

 

“It’s been a long day, lets rest up.” Wonwoo dismissed them and soon the tired members dispersed.

 

“I may need a drink.” Mark remarked and Jackson nodded and pulled his mate towards the bar.

 

“I’ll join Wonwoo and keep him company.” Minghao announced.

 

“So you want anything?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Hot chocolate would doo and maybe coffee for Wonwoo.” Minghao said and Mingyu nodded.

 

“Let’s cook for them.” Junhui smiled anMingyu finally enveloped his mate and kissed his head.

 

“Will we be okay Junhui hyung?” Mingyu asked and Junhui returned the embrace and breathed in his mate’s scent.

 

“We can’t tell but I’m optimistic.” Junhui replied and for Mingyu, this was enough.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Each race has their own culture and tradition, and I do respect that. The Chinese culture is really broad and each has their own flair.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not a keen action writer so if this was off, then apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> Yukhei is NCT’s Lucas if you are wondering and I added him there because I needed some more action for this chapter. I will not elaborate on th mating because it will further dee the story and I am sure you guys wanted Verchan to happen already.
> 
>  
> 
> Kris, Tao and Luhan finally appeared and Bulletproof clan is gonna appear on the next chapter.  It’ll be action and violence so please stay in your seats and enjoy the ride till the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!


	12. eleventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: let’s keep the ball rolling.  
> I find it contradicting for Kun to be an alpha cause he’s too soft and cute for his own good but hey, I made up my mind, this is non canon so let’s all deal with it hahahah

Wonwoo was tired as hell but he had to prepare for a lot more to come if they wanted to finish this soon and wrap it up. He pried the laptop and with the tools Chenle gladly provided him, he was able to check if it was bugged. It was and he took it out expertly. The hard disk was intact and he just had to do a bit of elbow grease to retrieve the data.

 

While they were waiting, Mingyu had called them for some late night snack and everyone came except for Kun and Yukhei who were both locked inside the alpha’s room.

 

The younger members were glad to have some food after that ordeal and Junhui smiled seeing Sicheng, Renjun and Chenle video calling who he thinks are their potential mates and informing them that they are inded okay. “Taeil hyung will be flying first thing tomorrow.” Sicheng was happy, Junhui noted this.

 

“They are mates.” Chenle rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, wow congratulations?” Mingyu said awkwardly.

 

“Thanks, we’re low key.” Sicheng said and Mark came dragging an almost drunk Jackson and requesting for some water.

 

“He’s a little too drunk at the moment.” Mark sighed and everyone laughed while the omega clung onto his alpha.

 

“Hey, I am cracking up the hard disk, you can check it out early tomorrow, I’ll be leaving you with it.” Wonwoo informed Renjun who nodded.

 

“Do you need any help then?” Minghao asked, pointing to Qian Kun’s room.

 

“Taeil hyung will be here so I guess we’ll be okay, he’s our resident omma anyway.” Renjun answered.

 

“Yeah, he cares a lot.” Sicheng said dreamily.

 

“Oh, like Junhui ge.” Minghao remarked and Junhui beamed a smile towards the Chinese, while the Koreans looked on at the bond they have despite being in different packs.

 

“Oh, yeah hot chocolate!” Mingyu remarked and they cheered.

 

“We got you coffee.” Junhui said to Wonwoo who smiled and then turned to Mark.

 

“Coffee would be nice.” He said and patted the top of his mate’s head and kissed it.

 

“aww you’re so sweet.” Renjun cooed and Mark only laughed.

 

“You’ll find yours Renjun.” Mark beamed him a smile showing his canines and Renjun mirrored this with his own slightly crooked teeth.

 

“Don’t rush my dear.” Junhui said, serving the younger with hot chocolate.

 

They   finished their food and drinks and eventually retired to their rooms; Junhui staying behind to wash the dishes. Mingyu took the washed dishes and dried them, the two weemed to have fallen in sync like they always do.

 

“I never complimented you on your piano skills, you are amazing.” Mingyu spoke softly and Junhui smiled at him and thanked him. “The last you played, it was so beautiful.” Mingyuu remarked.

 

“It’s a classic Chinese song.” Junhui replied.

 

“What’s it all about?” Mingyu asked, drying the last plate.

 

“It’s how the Moon represent’s a lover’s heart, an everlasting love.” Junhui smiled and Mingyu just had to lean in to give his mate a passionate kiss.

 

“Play it to me sometimes.” Mingyu asked and Jinhui nodded before he was being lifted by his alpha mate. “Let’s get some rest.” Mingyu said and Junhui nodded.

 

‘Gyu.” Junhui called out as Mingyu walked back to their room. “You did well earlier, I am proud of you.” Junhui said and Mingyu blushed at his words.

 

“Can I get a reward then?” Mingyu asked bashfully making Junhui laugh.

 

“Ofcourse you do.” Junhui smirked and at the sound of their door being locked, they shared an intimate night of passion and lust.

 

Minghao was browsing through his phone when Wonwoo stepped out of the shower with wet hair being dried by a towel, a v-neck shirt and some shorts. Minghao eyed his mate and the alpha was smirking at him when he stopped and gazed at Minghao’s eyes.

 

“You think I look cool?” Wonwoo asked but Minghao snorted deflating Wonwoo’s ego.

 

“No, you’re hot.” Minghao said and they both grinned before Wonwoo dived on and claimed his omega in a whirlwind of kisses and love bites.

 

 

\----

 

The morning light was assaulting them and with a groan, Wonwoo woke up with a smile. The mission had gone well and even if they wanted to celebrate they knew they had more work to do. He looked at his omega, all curled up and beautiful that he would give the moon and stars to protect him at all cost. The dragon mark felt warm on his body and he knew he was satiated, they were more than intimate again.

 

“Wonwoo hyung?” A soft knock and the voice called out.

 

“Yeah?” Wonwoo responded.

 

“Breakfast is already served, Junhui ge asked me to come for you.” Renjun’s voice was very easy to listen to and Wonwoo was glad that Junhui had sent the omega.

 

“Will be there.” Wonwoo called out and the omega bid his goodbye.

 

Wonwoo then turned to his mate and brushed the hair off of his face. He then leaned in to kiss the omega. “wake up Haohao.” Wonwoo cooed and the omega groaned a few times before he opened his eyes and grabbed at Wonwoo, pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Morning.” Minghao said with a smile and Wonwoo just had to coo at his mate.

 

“Let’s go eat breakfast, we got to leave soon.” Wonwoo said and Minghao nodded.

 

“Grab me some clothes.” Minghao asked and Wonwoo did as he was told.

 

 

Sicheng had smelled him before he saw him and when the elevator opened, Sicheng had ran and welcomed his omega with a tight embrace. “Put me down Sicheng!” Taeil shouted but was laughing as he missed his mate, his alpha.

 

“I missed you Tae-ru.” Sicheng said and Taeil just melted at those words.

 

“You two please stop corrupting our maknaes.” Jackson groaned.

 

“Sorry.” Taeil apologized but Jackson was smiling as he walked past them and towards the dinning hall.

 

They were all gathered for breakfast and Taeil was introduced to them and Junhui immediately handed the mother-role to the older omega. Taeil smiled at him and nodded, this was his pack members and he’ll do whatever to take care of them.

 

“How is he?” Taeil asked as he fed the over eager alpha mate.

 

“It’s barely 24 hours so I guess they are still at it.” Mark said and the kids choked on their milk. “What?” Mark asked.

 

“Insensitive much?!” Jackson glared at him.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Taeil laughed and everyone calmed down.

 

“I will need to transfer to you the files Renjun. Seeing that you are an expert on this field more than I am.” Wonwoo said and Renjun nodded.

 

“I will do my best.” Renjun replied.

 

“I’ll be handing out copies to others just in case they know something and can help you.” Wonwoo said and Renjun beamed a smile.

 

“How was Korea?” Jackson asked and Taeil grimaced.

 

“Not good apparently.” Taeil sighed. “it’ll be a war I can sense it.” Taeil said and the severity of the situation just dawned on them. “The urgency to get the antidote done is of high priority.” Taeil said and everyone nodded.

 

“We’re on it.” Renjun assured his hyung.

 

“I can trust you.” Taeil smiled comfortingly.

 

\----

 

Jihoon was deep in thought when Soonyoung entered the room and handed him a cold can of cola. Jihoon looked at his mate and smiled, Soonyoung knew him so well.

 

“Have you figured something out?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon nodded.

 

“The bug has been active and it is proceeding to Wolf and Limitless territories.” Jihoon pointed and then locked eyes with Soonyoung. ‘it’s not good Soonyoung, I’m afraid bloodshed is inevitable.” Jihoon bit his lip and Soonyoung understood, this is a dire situation.

 

“I’ll talk to the boss.” Soonyoung kissed his mate before he left to seek for Jisoo and Jeonghan.

 

Soonyoung found the two in their office, discussing the plans over with Jaebum and Hyunwoo. Jisoo’s face was solemn but Soonyoung had known the older long enough to recognize this as a mere façade. He allowed the meeting to end before he had spoke about Jihoon’s intuition and deduction. Jisoo nodded and turned to his twin brother who sighed, it wasn’t going to end pretty but what can they do but protect their territory.

 

“We already sent out words to aide the Limitless and Wolf pack. But we got a very important information from Hyunwoo.” Jisoo looked at Soonyoung who nodded.

 

“Bulletproof is an underground pack, a dangerous one. J-hope was a former suitor of Hyungwon and had gone berserk when the omega chose Hoseok instead of him.” Jisoo explained.

 

“Funny thing was, J-hope’s name is actually Hoseok as well.” Jeonghan informed and SOonyoung frowned.

 

“This won’t end in happily ever after.” Soonyoung said.

 

“Gather everyone, we have two days to prepare, we will wait for Junhui and the others before we move out.” Jisoo said and Soonyoung nodded.

 

\----

 

Yifan, Luhan and Zhitao had arrived at the mansion where Bulletproof clan was residing.

 

“Namjoon.” Yifan greeted the leader who had his brows raised.

 

“What happened?” Namjoon asked and Yifan sighed.

 

“Junmyeon must have known already and had set a trap.” Yifan gritted his teeth, his mate had made his blood boil.

 

“What about the chemist?” Namjoon asked.

 

“We never got a chance to get him, it was utter chaos.” Yifan said and Namjoon frowned. “I am not dumb Namjoon, I’ve got his work backed up.” Yifan said as he pulled a thumbdrive from his breast pocket.

 

“Junmyeon is really stupid to let you go.” Namjoon smirked and handed the thumbdrive to his mate, Jin, an omega hacker.

 

“I’ll work on it.” Jin said and left making Namjoon sigh.

 

“He’s really not fond of other omegas near me, with the exception of Jungkook and Jimin who were mated to our other members.” Namjoon explained and Yifan nodded.

 

“Like I can’t help your mate feeling that way.” Yifan shrugged and Namjoon asked one of their staffs to assit the new comers to their rooms.

 

“We’ll talk strategy tomorrow, rest for now and give your mate a run for his money.” Namjoon smirked and left them.

 

“I will make sure you’re going down Junmyeon.” Yifan said and retired to his bed.

 

\---

 

Taeyong was looking at his hyung who was fuming and the younger alpha was at lost on what to do.

 

“For pete’s sake Junmyeon can you not make us all dizzy?” It was Jongdae who spoke and ofcourse the only one with courage to speak to the had alpha in such harsh tone.

 

“Jongdae.” Junmyeon spoke with soft voice.

 

‘We get it, I get it.” Jongdae exploded, the usually calm alpha just breached his limits. “They’re here, what can we do? Well what about get yourself together and fulfill this mission! You have your pack to support you and we can take them down. You are not fighting this alone Junmyeon, even Taeyong and Limitless is helping us. Carat and Gotx are helping as well. Yifan might be the mastermind but this is not just you and him, this is us protecting innocent people.” Jongdae was breathing hard and it was Minseok who took the younger into an embrace as Sehuun quickly grabbed a glass of water for him.

 

“Jongdae hyung is right, we are here to help out. Our Chinese team had done their part, it’s time for us to do ours.” It was Yuta who spoke, smile as bright as the sun and at this moment, two head alphas couldn’t be more inspired and proud to have such optimistic mates.

 

‘Gather the pack, we have a territory to protect.” Junmyeon announced and Taeyong nodded, mentioning for Youngho to do as he was told.

 

“We got this hyung.” Taeyong assured him then left to get back to his clan. “You did so well.” Taeyong beamed a smile at Yuta who smiled wider.

 

“We have to be ready, I don’t want to welcome Yukhei with a bloody nose and black eye.” Yuta said to Taeyong who laughed at his mate, his precious omega would forever dote on his younger members.

 

“Ah, Kun had finally met his mate, I thought he’ll be lonely and alone for life.” Taeyong said.

 

“How could you!” Yuta was offended. “I raised my son better.” Yuta said making Taeyong raise a brow but laughed it off; this is why an alpha needs a mate, to make the hard times better

 

“I love you.” Taeyong blurted out and Yuta smiled at him and kissed him.

 

“I love you too.” Yuta responded.

 

“That’s gross.” Youngho finally spoke, trailing after the two as he had joined them for the meeting.

 

“Oh dear, you’ll have to mate soon.” Yuta winked but Youngho just gagged. “Chittaphon’s coming back from Thailand to help us, so you better prepare for it.” Yuta informed him and the alpha blushed.

 

‘It was supposed to be a secret.” Taeyoung pouted but Yuta just kissed it away.

 

\---

 

“It’ll be a tough call.” Seungcheol exclaimed as Wonwoo presented the plans he had drafted after they had a run down of the current situation.

 

“It’s the only chance we’ve got.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Look at it at another point of view.” Jisoo said to his brother.

 

“I had, this is the best I could come up with.” Wonwoo was clearly stressed over this.

 

“We’re not yet sure of their laire.” Chan spoke and all eyes were on him, he felt like he was so small and vulnerable.

 

“Go on, speak your mind.” It was Hansol who comforted Chan and held the younger’s hand. Chan took a deep breath and spoke as breavely as he could.

 

“I was thinking if we observed them and let them relax for a few more days, the heat is too much at the moment and with them on high alert…” Chan trailed off.

 

“But giving them too much time will allow them to prepare a strategy of their own.” Wonwoo cut off.

 

“Let the boy speak Wonwoo.” Seungcheol gave the alpha a stern look.

 

“It’s just for a couple of days, until we are 90% sure that we have the antidote ready.” Chan finished.

 

“He has a point.” Jihoon spoke. “A few days would give us enough time to prepare on our own.” Jihoon added and Wonwoo sighed.

 

“We need an update, contact Limitless.” Jisoo announced and Junhui was the one who called Renjun for the updates while Wonwoo followed up on the progress of Seokmin and Seungkwan’s protein isolation.

 

 

"You both are important in this operation. Prepare your mind and body for this.” Seungcheol informed Minghao and Soonyoung who both nodded. “Let’s be careful but keep an eye on them, Hansol, we need you.” Seungcheol looked at the youngest alpha and nodded.

 

“Be careful.” Chan said almost a whisper.

 

“I will.” Hansol smiled at Chan reassuringly. He then walked towards the training room to prepare himself for this mission.

 

\---

 

It was now or never, With Renjun’s transcription of Yukhei’s work, they were able to fix the antidote and they were all poised to implement their plan. Each pck medics were given tasks to reproduce the antidote with detailed instructions to not mess it up. Seokmin and Seungkwn had been up all night and day perfecting the antidote and with shipmets they received from the American labs care of Youngho, they were on their way to the mass production in not time.

 

“We’re almost ready to release this in our territory, you’ve got the clear to proceed.” Seokmin informed Jisoo who nodded.

 

“Wonwoo, we got to lock it down. Full throttle.” Jisoo informed his eft hand and Wonwoo nodded and left the room to inform Soonyoung of their plan of action.

 

“You need to get some rest.” Jisoo said and Seokmin smiled at him.

 

“Will do, it’s up to you now.” Seokmin saluted and then left the room.

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shortly entered the room and Jisoo was frowning already meaning that all hell will break loose any minute now.

 

“Come on, you need to relax a little but.” Jeonghan said and Jisoo eyed the older but smiled nonetheless.

 

“Let’s go before everyone tensed up.” Seungcheol grinned and the three of them retreated to their bedroom.

 

Each pair had gone to their respective rooms to prepare leaving the youngest two in their common room playing games to pass the time.

 

“Hey Chan?” Hansol called out and the younger looked at the alpha. “I will go into this battle and I am not sure of the outcome.” Hansol confessed and Chan stopped playing and looked at the alpha with doe eyes.

 

“I know.” Chan replied with a frown.

 

“We’re a bit too young, I do understand that but I want to take this opportunity to say something really important.” Hansol took a deep breath as he held Chan’s hands in his own. “I hope you’ll give me a chance, I like you a lot Chan and if we can come out of this alive, I would be willing to pursue you to be my mate.” Hansol said while looking straight in the omega’s eyes.

 

“You want to pursue me?” Chan asked and Hansol nodded. “I would be honored.” Chan smiled ad Hansol beamed his widest smile. “Promise me to return safely.” Chan said and with a promise to fulfill, Hnasol now have a reason to fight for.

 

 

“I’ll come back to you.” Hansol promised and Chan leaned in to kiss Hansol’s cheek.

 

\---

 

It was D-day, Seokmin and Seungkwan were led into a van with Jihoon, Chan and Wonwoo as they are the ones responsible for visuals while the rest will be fighting the battle to end everything.

 

 

Bulletproof will be transacting with GotX, Jackson and Hyungwon had been contact with them for the bait while the Limitless, will be responsible to transact with the Monster Pack; Youngho and Jaehyun had backed up their alpha leader and omega while the younger were on standy; Jeno was there to protect Renjun who just rolled his eyes because they are not weaklings to be honest.

 

Wolf Pack and Carats are there to back them up; to ensure that the transactions are to go smooth before they pounce on the unsuspecting targets.

 

Taeyong walked with the air of a true alpha while the Japanese Omega carried himself with grace; yet the aura Yuta was emittingtell that he is also a threat. Taeyong met Yifan and the omega smirked at the younger alpha.

 

“Funny to see you Taeyong.” Yifan said and Taeyong just beamed him a smile.

 

“it’s been a while Yifan ge. How have you been?” Taeyong greeted.

 

“It’s been tough, but I had fun.” Yifan said as he drew out a gun prompting Youngho and Jaehyun to withdraw one as well.

 

“Relax ge.” Yuta spoke calmly.

 

“Still as naïve as before huh?” Yifan asked but Yuta shook his head.

 

“You’ll be surprised with what I am capable now than back then.” Yuta said and soon took a shuriken from his pocket and threw it an approaching guard, unarming the beta.

 

“Impressive.” Yifan laughed. “You could have been an asset to me.” Yifan said as he lowered his gun. “I know your plans Taeyong, let’s the cut the crap and let us handle this like the adults that we are.” Yifan said and smirked at Taeyong. “Junmyeon, you know the place; let’s finnish this.” Yifan said and turned only for a few of kids launched an attack on them.

 

“Hello Taeyong.” An alpha with a gentle face greeted them and soon a few more launched an attack on them.

 

Youngho and Jaehyun protectively covered Yuta who was shell shocked seeing the face of the alpha.

 

“Hello Hansol.” Taeyong greeted back and soon the two alphas were attacking each other in a fist fight.

 

“We’re coming.” Sicheng announced announce and soon it became a war zone; there were gorans ans curses as they all hit each other trying to outwit and outfight the other.

 

“Protect Yuta at all cost.” Taeyong growled and soon each of them fended of the attackers while keeping Yuta within their circle.

 

Yuta is perfectly capable of protecting himself but not right now he was confused, his best friend who had been with him when he first came to Seoul who left all too sudden when he had confessed his attraction to Taeyong, the same gentle alpha who had helped him get by is now back but his eyes were not as bright as they were.

 

“Hansol.” Yuta muttered and they locked eyes; and Yuta saw anguish in the elder’s eyes as he kicked Taeyong harshly.

 

\---

 

Hyungwon was not happy when he approached the Bulletproof member that greeted him.

 

“Missed me Hyungwon?” J-hope asked.

 

“No Hoseok, I did not.” Hyungwon replied and Jacskon stiffened next to him as RM walked into view.

 

“Jackson Wang, its’ been a while.” RM or what Jackson recalled as Namjoon approached them and Jackson sighed.

 

“You are helping the monster pack?” Jackson asked and Namjoon nodded.

 

“Why are you even surprised?” Namjoon asked and Jackson shook his head.

 

“You were not this low.” Jackson remarked.

 

“Tell that to the people who pushed our pack away and stepped on us. Wolf pack were the only ones patient enough to eal with us so called scums.” Namjoon spat making both omega flinched.

 

“You were stupid Hyungwon, choosing someone pathetic over me.” Hoseok said and soon took Hyungwon into a choke hold.

 

“Let him go.” Jackson screamed.

 

“He’s beyond my control.” Namjoon smirked and that was what Hoseok, Hyungwon’s mate, needed to sprang into action.

 

There were screams as Hyungwon was freed and j-hope looked at his attacker. “You don’t lay a finger on my mate.” Hoseok shouted and soon was throwing punches after punches at each other.

 

“You’re not the boss of me.” J-hope retaliated.

 

Hyungwon was left on the floor gasping for air as he rubbed his neck when Kihyun came and pulled him up and shoved him towards Minhyuk. Minhyuk nodded and led the younger omega out while Jooheon covered for him and Hyungwon noticed that there was chaos already ensuing.

 

“This is low Namjoon.” Hyunwoo growled but the other alpha just raised a brow at him.

 

“You’re in my territory, better be prepared to be slaughtered.” Namjoon said and soon there were drugged betas and alphas attacking them, and they were cornered.

 

\---

It was chaos and everyone was so in deep shit with attacks left and right. Jhoon could see his mate, Soonyoung was doing all he can but when a surprise attack made Soonyoung unconscious, Jihoon can’t really stay put so he chased after his mate but was stoopped by a hand and pulled him into a room.

 

“Please don’t involve yourself in this.” Jihoon looked at the man and his brows furrowed.

 

“who are you?” Jihoon inquiredbut the man shook his head.

 

“Please don’t get involved.” The man pleaded but his body shook as they heard a voice call out a name. “Let’s hide.” Jihoon was pulled towards a door but it suddenly opened and their eyes went wide.

 

“Suga!” The boy next to Jihoon gasped.

 

“Hello Jihoon.” The man Suga greeted with a smirk.

 

Jihoon eyes were wide but when he saw his unconscious mate being dragged by Suga, his instincts kicked in and was soon launching attack after attack to the man. The other omega ran towards Soonyoung and had pulled him inside and closed the door, locking them four inside. He then checked the fallen’s alpha’s pulse and relaxed before pulling out a tonic from his pocket.

 

 

Junmyeon was facing Yifan, Zhitao and Luhan with a frown on his face.

 

“Hello Junmyeon, did you miss me?” Yifan asked and Junmyeon sighed.

 

“You haven’t changed Yifan.” Junmyeon replied and Yifan was taken aback.

 

“And you have, I guess you’ve wanted me out to get that little bitch of yours to mate with.” Yifan retorted making Junmyeon snarl.

 

“You’re not really smart are you” Junmyeon said and with one last growl, he had launched himself towards yifan but was protected by Zhitao.

 

Luhan sprang into action as his mate was in threat and soon three guardians were fighting four alphas from the Wolf pack.

 

“It was nice knowing you Luhan, you were one of my favorites.” Minseok smirked then launched an attack towards the omega who defended himself expertly.

 

“You were one of my faves too hyung, but you had your eyes on Sehun and I took that too hard.” Luhan confessed as he launched offensive attacks.

 

“I apologize though.” Minseok laughed but then launched a kick and the omega was down on his knees.

 

“You don’t touch my mate.” Zhitao ran to kick Minseok and the alpha glared at the smaller alpha.

 

“He’s all yours to begin with.” Minseok grinned and he attacked Zhitao expertly.

 

Luhan stood and tried to help his mate but Sehun stood in front of the omega and smiled at him. “You don’t want to be in pain.” Sehun said and pulled him into a vacant space off to the side.

 

“I have to help my mate.” Luhan glared.

 

“Minseok hyung will not hurt zhitao hyung that much, they are just here to put sense to Yifan hyung.” Sehun explained. “I know that you’re not approving of his means.” Sehun said and Luhan nodded.

 

“But ge is just lonely.” Luhan said and Sehun smiled at him.

 

“Hey, we all are. By the way, I was jealous when you were close to Minseok hyung.” Sehun confessed.

 

“But you’re always with Zhitao and you bod so well I was jealous too.” Luhan squeaked making Sehun laugh.

 

“He’s pretty whipped for you.” Sehun replied and Luhan looked at him with his doe eyes.

 

“Really?” Luhan asked and Sehun nodded as they both looked on as the alphas battled it out.

 

“He will always talk about you and that is something.’ Sehun said and Luhan sighed.

 

“I miss you guys.” Luhan confessed and Sehun opened his arms and allowed the older omega to wrap himself on the comfort and warmth from the younger.

 

“We missed you too.” Sehun replied.

 

\---

 

Jisoo was not liking this, out of all the people he couldface it has to be Taehyung, that one boy in class that had to be in rival with him since day 1. Taehyung had been the inecure one between then and Jisoo could never understand why it was him who was pinpointed as the rival when Jeonghna was more popular and in many levels handsome than him. But Taehyung had made it a point that Jisoo was targeted but each time, Jisoo emrged unscathed.

 

“We weren’t done yet Jisoo, you are going down.” Taehyung announced and with his mate, they charged at Jisoo.

 

“I won’t let you hurt my twin deep shit.” Jeonghan shouted and attacked back while Jisoo sooghed and joined his brother in double teaming Taehyung.

 

“Oh fuck you guys.” Seungcheol groaned but went on to block Jungkook’s attempts to help his mate. “You’re feisty.” Seungcheol said but the omega just puffed his cheeks and went all out and fighting the omega.

 

“Jungkook?” They herd a voice and it was Mingyu who was wide eyed.

 

“Bastard,” Jungkook hissed and soon attacked Mingyu making Seungcheol surprised but two drugged alphas.

 

“You know him?” Jun hissed, dodging another attack.

 

“Yeah, ex-boyfriend?!” Mingyu said and Jun glared at him, kicking a rogue in his gut.

 

“Ex?” Junhui glared.

 

“Yeah, a shitty ex.” Jungkook said as e punched Mingyu and the boy was down.

 

“Oh fuck Gyu!” Minghao groaned and landed a kick on a rogue before helping him up. While Wonwoo came to assist them.

 

‘You left them” Junhui screamed but Wonwoo glared at him.

 

“Hansol is quite capable now shut up and let’s finish this!” Wonwoo screamed back and with four of them against Jungkook and his rogues.

 

“Bring it.” Minghao shouted and soon the dragon’s eyes glowed and Wonwoo mirrored him, shocking both Junhui and Mingyu as shiicked but when they locked eyes, their eyes glowed and released their inner animal spirits, growling at as they launched an attack.

 

 

\---

 

“My little brother.” Suga smirked as they were both panting and Jihoon looked at them man in front of him.

 

“Yoongi.” Jihoon glared at him.

 

“Did you miss your favorite brother huh Jihoon?” Yoongi asked but Jihoon shook his head.

 

“You died the moment you left us and joined them.” Jihoon said and the two borhters glared at each other.

 

“Well lt’s do it your way.” Yoongi said and soon dashed to punch Jihoon sqare in the jaw. “You were my favorite.” Yoongi smirked and kicked the younger in the guts.

 

 

“Where am I?” Soonyoung asked and the omega smiled at him.

 

“Are you okay?” The omega asked and Soonyoung nodded. “You have to stop them.” The omega looked at Soonyoung who sighed.

 

‘Can I get your name?” Soonyoung asked.

 

“It’s Jimin.” Jimin introduced himself and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“You have to work with me then.” Soonyoung smiled at him.

 

\---

 

Yoongi had always been aggressive but he was not rebellious, he was strong willed but he followed orders. Sunggyu had been supportive with his first born with his passion for music which all three of his sons had showed the interest on, and he had voiced out that whatever he wanted, his parents will back him up.

 

But when Highschool happened, Yoongi went aloof and that alerted Sunggyu and Myungsoo. They tried to talk to Yoongi but it went futile until one day, he just disappeared without a trace.

 

Jihoon had cried so hard that time since he loved his brothers and Yoongi had been one of those figures that had protected him and taught him to protect himself and that devastated Jihoon a lot to the point that Soonyoung had to pull the omega out of his shell. Without a reason to grasp his head around, Jihoon had no closure.

 

\---

 

They heard a piercing scream and when Yoongi looked at his mate, Soonyoung had a knife on the omega’s neck.

 

“Drop it.” Yoongi muttered and soon dragged Jihoon and hed him in a head lock. “You don’t want me to hurt your mate!” Yoongi flared us Jihoon gasped for air.

 

“You seriously will kill your own brother for this omega?” Soonyoung asked, glaring at Yoongi with harshness,

 

“I will for Jimin.” Yoongi said and Jimin smiled at him.

 

‘You’ve suffered so much Yoongi, it’s time to set things straight.” Jimin spoke and Soonyoung allowed the omega to ran to his mate and Yoongi left his brother to engulf the omega in a protective embrace. ‘please Yoongi, I don’t want to live like this anymore.” Jimin was crying and Yoongi was kissing the omega.

 

Soonyoung came to his mate’s side and enveloped him in warmth. Soonyoung kissed the top of his head and Jihoon was glad that his mate is safe. “You should talk to him when this is all over.” Soonyoung muttered and Jihoon nodded.

 

\---

 

There have been a lot of chaos and the medic team were all hands-on deck as they tried to stop the rogues from pouring by injecting them with antidotes. They were trying their best to help out but it was like it was an endless wave after endless wave.

 

“Renjun, Chenle are you okay back there?” Jeno asked as Jisung hauled in another case of antidotes for the medics to use up.

 

“Just peachy.” Chenle rolled his eyes as he injected two rogues at a time before kicked them to the ground as they lost consciousness.

 

“Why are they not stopping.” Doyoung hissed as he took four and launched for another group, injecting them on their necks. “Jisung, over heare.” He called out and the youngest of the pack expertly threw four more syringes to his hyung.

 

“They won’t stop.” They all looked at the voice and gasped as it was a familiar face.

 

“Jaemin?” Jeno asked and the kid smiled at him before launching a fist towards the alpha. “What the fuck!” Jeno shouted, countering the punch with his own.

 

“Language!” Doyoung shouted but he knew it was futile, Jaemin was supposed to be Jeno’s bestfriend.

 

“You traitor!” Jeno shouted.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you are the traitor here!” JAemin retorted. “You knew I liked Renjun but what did you do?” Jaemin shouted and all of them stopped as they looked at the angered Jaemin and the confused Jeno to the wide eyed Renjun.

 

“I did nothing, you left without notice and Renjun was heartbroken!” Jeno shouted continuing the attacks.

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Doyoung hissed but they all stopped when they heard a piercing scream, it was Renjun.

 

The moment of distraction gave one rogue and opportunity to stab the omega and at that moment, both Jaemin and Jeno sprang into action as they knocked down rogue after rogue to protect that one omega.

 

Yuta was gaping, silent tears were falling, bt when he heard Renjun’s cry, he broke from his trance and walked bravely towards his mate. Yuta was another rare omega of his kind, the bearer of the blue heron or Aosagibi and if triggered could be lethal.

 

‘No one messes with my family.” He shouted and when Taeyong looked at his mate, the alpha whose animal spirit is the anaconda, their eyes glowed and they both faced Hansol and his pack.

 

“You’ve awoken the beast Hansol.” Taeyong smirked and with all power, they had rampaged the enemies.

 

“Get Renjun to safety.” Yuta growled and It was Doyoung and Jaehyun who had taken the kids out of danger while the Johnny, his mate Ten and Winwin remained to asssit their pack leaders.

 

“Shit.” Hansol said as a rogue hit his jaw.

 

“You don’t dare!” Chan shouted and soon he was attacking the rogues side by side Hansol.

 

“Stay out of this Chan.” Hansol warned.

 

“Fuck it.” Chan said landing a kick on one of their attackers. ‘You have a promise to fulfill and I’ll make sure you’ll fulfill it.” Chan gritted his teeth as they both worked in sync.

 

“Hell yeah.” Hansol laughed and they moved wuickly and efficiently to knock down several rogues while Seokmin and Seungkwan tried their best to shoot the rogues with the antidote laden darts.

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon ran towards them with Yoongi and Jimin and the carats looked at them with raised brows.

 

‘Please let us help.” Jimin spoke and Seokmin took a gun and handed it to him.  
  
“I hope you have perfect aim.” The alpha said and Jimin grinned as he loaded the gun and shit three consecutive darts hitting the target in dead accuracy. “Oh blimey.” Seokmin grinned.

 

“Be careful Jihoon.” Yoongi said before the two ran towards their leaders and Jihoon smiled at him then nodded.

 

“We’ll talk later.” Jihoon said and he ran with Soonyoung.

 

The situation was really on battle and when they heard that one scream, it was like a trigger, some eyes glowed and they knew, it was now or never.

 

“Fuck you just have to be stubborn.” Seungcheol screamed and his red eyes glowed making his two mates eyes glowed orange. “We need to end this.” Seungcheol growled and as the phoenix was unleashed, the Tiger soon growled and Jihoon looked at his mate whose eyes were glowing.

 

“Stay on your toes Jihoon.” Soonyoung warned and Jihoon nodded as he joined Wonwoo fight off jungook while Minghao growled and ran towards Seungcheol and Soonyoung.

 

“We’re very pissed off.” Soonyoung growled.

 

“Back at you.” Minghao said and the three started to launch attack after attack and finally they had reached the leader, Namjoon who had his feet on Mark’s chest while Jin had Jackson pinned to the ground.

 

“Let’s end this.” Seungcheol called Namjoon who merely grinned and called out Hoseok and Taehyung beside him

 

 

“Three on three.” Namjoon said and Seungcheol nodded.

 

 

There was a brief stare down but it ended as soon as Hoseok ran and launched an attack. The lynx spirit was strong but Soonyoung, a white tiger, prized and rare, was quick and agile so he had dodged it expertly.

 

Taehyung laughed before launching an attack to Seungcheol who just huffed, a mere hawk trying his luck with a phoenix mated to a lion and leopard? Dream on.

 

Minghao stared the leader down, he was confident as the dragon and he will show no mercy. Minghao started to punch the alpha but Namjoon was qick to defend himself. There were a few ones that landed on each body, kicks that made them fall to their knees, but they never gave up, never surrendered because they were never gonna be losers.

 

The fight continued, mane bodies fallen, none died yet thankfully, but the severity of their actions had by far caused too many damages.

 

 

Junmyeon had finally weakened Yifan, the omega now down on his knees and waiting for the final blow. It was jongdae who stepped out and stopped Junmyeon before it was too late and both eyed him with curious gazes.

 

‘You’re not a killer Junmyeon.” Jongdae spoke but Yifan snorted.

 

“You really mated with this bitch.” Yifan spat out.

 

“I never wanted to, I refused everytime. It was you who pushed him to the edge, it was you who created your own demon.” Jongdae glared at Yifan. “But I am not a monster, Junmyeon could have killed you back then but what you did to me as not that severe to cause death on your part and I had forgiven you. But this time, I can’t easily do that; it doesn’t mean I want you dead.” Jongdae spoke calmly. “Junmyeon, this is my fault so let me correct it, exhile is not the answer nor death, but proper trial and sanctions would do.” Jongdae said and Junmyeon nodded.

 

Yifan glared at Jongdae but then looked at Zhitao being pinned by Minseok and Jongin then to a crying Luhan being held by Sehun. He took a deep breath before looking at Junmyeon in the eye. “I will face trial, but spare Zhitao and Luhan.” Yifan said and both Luhan and Zhitao protested. “they are good kids, better if they are within your guidance.” Yifan said and Jongdae offered a hand.

 

“I never wanted to replace you.” Jongdae said and Yifan nodded.

 

“That I did not see, too blinded by jealousy to think about what will make my pack and my mate happy. You did better, you deserve to be Junmyeon’s mate.” Yifan said and Junmyeon escorted him to a car to be sent to a station for questioning.

 

 

 

“Don’t make me do it!’ Yuta shouted but Hansol glared at him harder.

 

“Hansol!” Eujin called out and the apha backed down as the older alpha stood in front of Yuta and Taeyong and bowed his head.  “Please step down, we surrender.” Eujin said and Taeyong held Yuta and calmed him. “I apologize and as a leader, I would like to apologize for the damage my pack has done.” Eujin spoke and Taeyong looked at the older alpha in the eyes.

 

“My brother has been terribly sick and this was my only option to save him. I will accept the repurcussions of my actions, spare my pack.” Eujin knelt and Yuta breathed out harshly.

 

“We did not see you. We did not hear from you. I am taking Jaemin with us.” Yuta spoke and looked at Hansol. “I can’t allow you to take Jaemin away.” Yuta fumed, the omega was known for his bright smile but this time, it was a straight face and a frown they are witnessing.

 

“I know I was wrong to leave, I have my reasons.” Hansol spoke. “I wanted to tell you that you are special to me, but you are with your mate and I will respect that.” Hansol bowed his head.

 

“Leave now.” Taeyong spoke and Eujin stood and bowed one last time along with the rest of his pack before they gathered themselves and left.

 

“Hansol.” Yuta called and when Hansol turned around, Yuta had enveloped him in an embrace. “Please take care. I missed you.” Yuta was crying and Hansol smiled as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

 

“I will.” Hansol smiled and he broke the embrace and waved at him before leaving with his pack.

 

 

Jin was freaking out as Namjoon got attacked by Minghao, hit after hit made the alpha weak. His alpha needed him but when he tried to get to him, it was Wonwoo who had blocked him.

 

“Let me go!” Jin shouted and thrashed but Wonwoo got a good grip on him.

 

“No!” Wonwoo used his alpha tone and the omega whimpered as he obeyed the order. “You’re only getting in the way.” Wonwoo growled and Jin gritted his teeth, Wonwoo can over power him.

 

‘Ex-boyfriend?!” jun was definitely bitter about it and Mingyu rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, like I was 14?” Mingyu said sending a punch on another rogue.

 

“It was an awkward phase in our lives, trust me.” Jungkook sighed and both looked at him.

 

“Hey, we used to be friends, what happened?” Mingyu asked and Jungkook looked at his mate.

 

“Taehyung happened.” Jungkook confessed and that’s the moment Mingyu to slip and fall flat on his face making both Jun and Jungkook sigh. “You’re still a clutz Mingyu.” Jungkook said offering a hand.

 

“He’s my clutz though.” Jun said as he helped his mate up.

 

Jungkook smiled at them. “You look really good with each other.” Jungkook spoke with sincerity. ‘I sort of envy it.” Jungkook said and Mingyu smiled at him.

 

“You’re still a sap.” Mingyu laughed and extended a hand for Jungkook to shake. “But I’m never getting back with you. Junhui is my precious mate.” Mingyu said with finality.

 

‘Like I would, I love Taehyung.” Jungkook laughed and then it clicked. “Fuck this.” Jungkook groaned and ran to Taehyung.

 

Junhui pulled Mingyu into a kiss before they chased after Jungkook, hands intertwined like they were not in a middle of a raging battle.

 

Jeonghan heard the call and his instinct told him to stop the omega from coming any closer. “You don’t want to get involved in this one.” Jeonghan held the omega and soon Jisoo was there to drag the omega away from the scene.

 

“Calm down.” Jisoo hissed and Jungkook had to obey, damn alpha’s.

 

A piercing cry then broke their train of thoughts and when they looked at the scene, it was heart breaking, Hoseok was on the ground pinned by Soonyoung while Namjoon was on his knees, head locked in Minghao’s arms and Taehyung was still standing but both arms were held by seungcheol.

 

“I wanted to give you an easy out but you just ruined it.” Minghao spat out.

 

“Kill me then.” Namjoon growled.

 

“Minghao.” Jisoo shouted and the dragon yielded to his alpha. “Namjoon?” Jisoo spoke and the other alpha looked at him in the eyes.

 

“I will not beg.” Namjoon was adamant.

 

“Then we’ll make your mate do the begging.” Jisoo said and Wonwoo shoved Jin towards Jisoo. ‘I’m quite accommodating” Jisoo spoke like he was the devil as he gripped Jin’s hair forcefully, the omega hissed and screamed.

 

“Let him go!” Namjoon shouted.

 

“I’ll be a good person for now because i believe people deserve second chances’; I’ll let the court decide for your future.” Jisoo said with finality and everyone went silent.

 

 

Sirens boomed and the place was once again chaotic, as the police gathered and stunned rogues after rogues, and escorted the members of Bulletproof towards the police cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Okay, shower scene is dedicated to Wonwoo who had insisted that he looked cool when he walked out of a shower (this was a special clip for news ade or something)
> 
> Monsta X’s Wonho’s real name is Hoseok and BTS’ J-hope is also Hoseok so I just had the best idea to have them pine over Hyungwon (Crappy idea).
> 
> Jungkook is part of 97line and is close with Mingyu and Minghao so I added him as an ex-botfriend cause why not? Yoongi is like Jihoon’s brother so yeapp added him as the infamous prodigal son.
> 
> Taeil is the oldest in NCT and Winwin is the cutest fluff ever. 
> 
> Hansol was part of SM Rookies and is close to NCT members esp Yuta so I added him there. He will be debuting with UNB as a KBS project group; Eujin is with him and he looks like Jimin honestly hahaha. 
> 
> Jaemin is from NCT Dream and the original ship of Jeno but with the recent comeback has been flirting with both Renjun and Jeno so I just made them an OT3 cause why not? 
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely suck at writing action so please bear with the update. It was super hard for me to write in details. I apologize if this did not live p to your expectations. I really tried my best T.T
> 
>  
> 
> And guess what, yes yes yes, Vernon and Dino’s mating will proceed. Gosh we are ending this fiction already.
> 
> I am not sure if anyone of you would like a few back/special stories concerning the other packs, let me know what you think.


	13. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry for the long wait, here we go Last Chapter!

 

 

 

\------

 

 

The police had aided in capturing the rogues and masterminds, and at last they could breathe. The affected rogues where escorted to hospitals where Henry had tasked to administer the antidotes. The alpha had flown in from Canada to oversea the task knowing that his sons had done a lot and he will not allow it to fail. Ryeowook had taken a lead role in the drug aministration as he was the one with a medical degree.

 

In the distance, he saw Youngho and Minhyung arrive with a face he’d gravely missed. Youngho and Minhyung had a few bruises that needed patching up but Henry looked at the other guy behind them.

 

“This is Hansol.” Youngho introduced the younger alpha and Henry beamed him a smile.

 

“Hi Hansol, I’m Henry.” Henry introduced himself. “I’m your uncle but have adopted you, legally.” Henry informed him.

 

“I am.. I don’t know how to react to this.” Hansol replied.

 

“Take it easy, you have all the time to think it over.” Henry then patted his shoulder and led them to be treated.

 

Ryeowook took one look at his sons and he’s all over them, grunting as he checked the bruises his sons had attained but stopped and gazed at Hansol lovingly like the true omega that he was. Hansol felt warmth as Ryewook cupped his face and kissed his forehead, treating his wounds gently and offering him a sweet smile.

 

“How have you been Hansol?” Ryeowook asked and Hansol shed tears, he missed his mom and dad but his uncles were the next best thing.

 

\---

 

It was a gloomy place yet they had to endure it. The older packs had stepped down and left the trial to the current pack leaders. Limitless had conceded to Wolf pack seeing that they had no personal vendetta over Monster or Bulletproof. Junmyeon accepted this and sighed as he looked at his mate who smiled at him.

 

GotX similarly stepped down to leave the decision to Carat, as they too did not have any personal vendetta over them, with Hyungwon chosing to forget what Hoseok had done. Carat had respected this, since it was Soonyoung who had been in most pain due to the loss of his father.

 

“Soonyoung.” Jisoo called out and the younger alpha looked at him with tired eyes. “I know this maybe a bit difficult for you but, I will leave the decision in your hands.” Jisoo said and Soonyoung gaped at him.

 

‘I am not a head alpha.” Soonyoung squeaked but Seungcheol held his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“You can do this Soonyoung, we are here to back you up, you’ll do the right thing.” Seungcheol assured him and Soonyoung sighed then turned to Jihoon who just allowed his distressed alpha to cuddle him.

 

\---

Jimin was sick and Yoongi had to ddo something to save the love of his life. Yoongi looked at Euijin, Jimin’s older brother who shook his head.

 

“I’ll do something, I can’t lose him!” Yoongi shouted but Jimin held his hand and shook his head.

 

“Please Yoongi, this is not how I want to live.” Jimin sobbed but Yoongi would choose his own death than lose Jimin.

 

“No, we’ll find a way. Namjoon said he can help us out.” Yoongi blurted out but Jimin shook his head.

 

“There must be anther way. Euijin hyung?” Jimin looked at his older brother whose face is a splitting mirror image of himself, only the older was ana alpha nad he as sick omega.

 

“I want to say no Jimin but I want you alive as well.” Eujin said and lowered his head to rest his forehead on his younger brother’s forehead. “It’s the only way.” Euijin said and looked at Yoongi sternly; they will have to go underground.

 

Jimin cried hard each and everytime Yoongi and Euijin left to do their part in the so-called revolution to be ale to afford him treatments. He cried for the innocent lives that were pulled into the mess that he was partly the cause and reason for.

 

Yoongi would assure his mate that they are going to be fine, Jimin will survive but deep down they both knew how fucked up their lives were.

 

\---

 

Jimin stared at his older brother, a sad smile appeared on both faces and Jimin cried for the nth time. His brother had placed a warm hand on his cheek and let their foreheads touch in a comforting way, an act hey often did to share strength and to asure each other of their bond as brothers.

 

“Can’t you stay?” Jimin asked and Euijin shook his head.

 

“I made a promise to Limitless pack, I won’t break it.” Euijin explained. “They’ll spare my pack in exchange of Jaemin and our exhile.” Euijin explained.

 

“But, hyung.” Jimin said and Eujin smiled at him.

 

“it is for the better Jimin, I wish you well. We’ll see each other in better circumstances.” Eujin said and bid his goodbye. “I want you to meet my omega next time.” Euijin said and Jimin smiled at him.

 

“Oh please you’re not subtle with Kwangsuk.” Jimin said and Eujin laughed as he waved goodbye.

 

Euijin closed the door and bowed towards Yoongi, Jihoon and Taeyong. “Thank you.” He said and Taeyong smiled at him, of course the alpha has a golden heart.

 

“Take care of Hansol for us. We’ll take care of Jaemin.” Taeyong said and Euijin nodded.

 

“How is he?” Euijin asked and Taeyong sighed.

 

“locked up with Jeno and Renjun. Renjun soul bonded to both of them.” Taeyong briefly explained.

 

“I’ll be going.” Eujin waved and Taeyong allowed him to go as he faced his brothers again, glaring at each other.

 

Taeyong had always been the middle ground between Yoongi and Jihoon. The two were splitting images of each other like Euijin and Jimin but unlike the two brothers, his own brothers had the strongest personalities known. Taeyong sighed and placed a hand on each shoulder, urging them to take it somewhere else.

 

“I’m not leaving Jimin.” Yoongi demanded.

 

“Jaehyun will be here with Doyoung to check up on him. We need to talk.” Taeyong commanded and Yoongi had no power over the head alpha’s order; they were in Limitless territory after all.

 

The three sat in a conference room which was eerily silent. Taeyong looked at the two brothers and sighed even more. He had been neutral all his life when the two had fights and he knew he needed to be neutral in this talk.

 

“Yoongi hyung.” Taeyong spoke and the older alpha looked at him. “You could’ve informed us and we get to help you acquire it legally.” Taeyong spoke. “We have the means hyung.” Taeyong said.

 

“I didn’t want you to get involved in my problems.” Yoongi confessed.

 

“but we are your brothers, we could’ve helped you!” Jihoon was fuming.

 

“Would you really want to get involved in underground works? I had to kill people Jihoon!” Yoongi shouted making Jihoon flinch.

 

Both of them stared at each other breathing heavily until Taeyong sighed. ‘you two are so immature right now. You both were afraid to hurt each other.” Taeyong laughed nd both looked at him. ‘you need explaining to do. And You need to console your alpha.” Taeyong said and both looked at him with wide eyes as the door clicked opene and Sunggyu and Myungsoo entered the room.

 

 

 ------

Junmyeon was rubbing his temple as he looked on at the questioning. Yifan had confessed on a lot of things and lobbying to free Zhitao and Luhan. Junmyeon would understand and be grateful if the person in front of him wasn’t his former omega.

 

“We could sentence you to death.” Junmyeon said and Yifan just nodded. “You’re not even fighting back?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“you’re waiting for it?” Yifan asked and Junmyeon laughed.

 

“Maybe?” Junmyeon asked and Yifan laughed.

 

“Jongdae has a good effect on you.” Yifan confessed with a smile. “I wished you both the best.” Yifan said and Junmyeon mirrored that smile.

 

“I can’t help you out of this one if you’ve confessed that much.” Junmyeon said and Yifan nodded. “Perpetual house arrest. Zhitao and Luhan will have three years each and community service.” Junmyeon announced.

 

“that’s pretty light Junmyeon.” Yifan muttered.

 

“Jongdae pleaded for it.” Junmyeon informed him and Yifan smiled sadly.

 

Yifan then took out a vial from his pocket and pushed it to Junmyeon.The alpha eyed it and Yifan smiled at him. “I know I made grave mistakes and I wanted to fix it. Luhan was affected with the drug I administered to Jongdae and had been infertile. But I tried to reverse it and the boy Yukhei cracked it. That is an antidote for Jongdae and it works perfectly, Luhan is on his fourth month.” Yifan informed Junmyeon. “I know that you wanted children Junmyeon, and I want you to have them with Jongdae.” Yifan finished then stood up to leave. Junmyeon pulled the omega by his wrist and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“Thank you.” Junmyeon whispered and kissed Yifan’s forehead before he let him go.

 

\---

 

Soonyoung took a deepbreath as he faced the member of Bulletproof. Seungcheul, Jisoo and Jeonghan were also there with him but still, he was the one to make a decision. Namjoon looked intensely on him but Soonyoung held his façade.

 

“I could ask for your heads.” Soonyoung announced and the members looked solemn. “A life for a life, wouldn’t that be wonderful?” Soonyoung spoke like a heartless man and Seungcheol eyed the friend, Soonyoung was never the violent person.

 

“As the leader, I’ll take responsibility.” Namjoon spoke and it made Jin clench his mate’s arm tightly.

 

“Yes, you’ll take damn responsibility for your mistakes.” Soonyoung slammed an envelope and pushed it towards the leader who took it and opened it.

 

Namjoon read the sanctions with eyes wide. Jin was tearing up next to him while Hoseok was lost in his own word. Taehyung was holding his mate close while Yoongi looked straight into his brother-in-laws eyes.

 

“Why?” Namjoon spoke with weak voice.

 

“My father will not allow me to take revenge. My mate will not be happy with his brother’s death and I am sure you were just misunderstood.” Soonyoung sighed. “5 years house arrest with weekly community service and afterwards, we will help you rebuild your lives and your pack.” Soonyoung announced. “Jimin hyung would be under Limitless’ care until he recovers as Taeyong-ssi had personally waivered his security.” Soonyoung informed them, eyes focused on Yoongi who nodded.

 

“Yoongi-ssi will serve his community service at the hospital, you will be Doyoung-ssi’s assistant.” Seungcheol informed him. “Hoseok-ssi Taehyung-ssi and Jungkook-ssi would be doing community service under GotX territory while Namjoon-ssi and Jin-ssi will be under our territory.” Seungcheol listed off and Namjoon nodded.

 

“It’s not really fair that we are receiving such pity.” Namjoon spoke.

 

“It’s not pity Namjoon-ssi.” Jisoo corrected him. “We are giving you a chance to right yourselves and prove to people what you are capable of.” Jisoo told him and Namjoon nodded.

 

“We are not into grudges but we trust that you’ll use this chance to your advantage and rebuild your pack to be a better version of what you were.” Jeonghan added and everyone nodded.

 

“Yoongi-hyung, have you settled your differences with Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked and Yoongi nodded.

 

“Taeyong did not take a no for an answer, we were locked inside a closet and was not released till we cried our eyes out and forgave each other.” Yoongi said with a shrug making Jungkook snicker but a glare silenced him and kept his mouth shut.

 

\---

The peace settled in on their territories and finally, Carat can rebuild what was damaged and watch over their territories. But when they thought that they were finally back into a routine, the doors of the mansion opened with Sapphire Blue Pack strutting with two unknown faces. Jisoo and Jeonghan faced them and Jungsoo introduced Donghae and Hyukjae, Sapphire Blue’s Japan Unit head.

 

“Appa?” Chan spoke from behind Jeonghan and the man Donghae smiled and opened his arms for the younger omega. Chan ran to his parents and was soon sobbing at his missed parents.

 

‘I’m sorry it took this long, we had an agreement with Arashi.” Donghae informed him.

 

“We’re free now and we’ll bring you back.” Hyukjae announced and it made Chan eye his father curiously.

 

‘Bring me back?” Chan asked and Hyukjae nodded.

 

“We are taking you back with us, we had arranged for your mating.” Hyukjae clarified and Chan was wide eyed and wanted to step away from his parents.

 

“No, I already found my mate!” Chan shouted and ran towards Hansol who held his hand tightly.

 

“Chan, you are to mate a person of our choosing.” Donghae informed his son.

 

“Sehun hyung and Jeno mated with free-will, I want to mate with Hansol hyung.” Chan said.

 

“We have chosen a capable mate.” Hyukjae said with finality.

 

“Excuse me sir, but Hansol is a capable alpha.” Junhui spoke to defend his protégé. “Hansol had been able to protect Chan and had proven his skills in fighting and management. Hansol is perfect for Chan.” Junhui finished but Donghae shook his head.

 

“Chan and HAnsol are maent for each other and we had taken care of both of them to be who they are now.” Jeonghan added but the parents were stern.

 

“We had a deal already in effect, a contract that had been signed. You are coming with us.” Hyukjae said in his alpha authoritarian voice and Chan was frozen, he had never felt such need for obedience and so he reluctantly walked towards his parents with tears flowing down their eyes.

 

“Chan, I’ll find a way.” Hansol said as he stopped him for a minute and Chan looked at him with teary eyes and nodded but deep down he knew it was futile.

 

They all left the mansion lest for Henry an Ryeowook who walked towards Hansol and held his hands.

 

‘Hansol, I think it’s better that you come with us, we need to discuss something of importance with you.” Henry said and Hansol turned to Junhui who had teary eyes and nodded.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Hansol.” Ryeowook bowed to them and the rest of Carat bowed to him in return. “We will be going now.” Ryeowook said and The three left the mansion.

 

Both Junhui and Jeonghan were in a sour mood and soon Mingyu was wrapping his arms around Junhui and kissing his forehead to comfort him while Sungcheol had allowed his alpha to pull him towards their room with Jisoo following behind them.

 

\---

 

Hansol found himself inside a posh apartment in Myeongdon facing his cousins and two new faces. Henry had introduced Chittaphon as Youngho’s soon to be mate and Donghyuck, Minhyung’s future mate.

 

“We are going to mate soon.” Youngho said bluntly earning a smack on his forearm care of Chittaphon.

 

“Hi hyung!” Donghyuck greeted him with a wide smile.

 

“We’ve been briefed and as much as we want you to be happy for us, we understand your condition.” Chittaphon said and offered Hansol some tea.

 

“Why havn’t you mated Youngho hyung?” Hansol asked and the older alpha sighed.

 

“Took a while to bargain with Heartbeat pack to give up their precious omega.” Yougnho informed him.

 

“Heartbeat, like Bambam hyung’s mother pack?” Hansol asked.

 

“Yeah, I am from the same pack as Bambam but I’m a son of Taecyon and Yoona, second in command.” Chittaphon supplied.

 

“What made them give you up?” Donghyuck asked from Hansol’s side.

 

“I threatened them to soul bond to Youngho.” Chittaphon shrugged.

 

“That’s too extreme.” Youngho announced.

 

“it worked, and now I get to mate you.” Chittaphon looked so smitten and Youngho was blushing, Hansol snorted at that.

 

“You’re too in love with each other.” Hansol snorted and Youngho glared at him.

 

“Are you going back to Thailand then?” Donghyuck asked and Chittaphon nodded.

 

“We need to make the vows as part of the condition.” Chittaphon informed him.  “What about you?” Chittaphon asked Donghyuck.

 

“Ah, we need to wait, you two needed to mate, then Renjun needed to adjust to his two alphas, we need to welcome yukhei hyung and keep Kun hyung  and Jungwoo hyung from shredding each other over him.” Donghyuck listed.

 

“It’s a bit too early for Donghyuck.” Minhyung announced.

 

“About mating, Hansol we need toask you if you are willing to go through an arranged marriage as well.” Ryeowook said as he sat next to the boy. “I know that you like Chan but if you can consider this proposal, we could set you up with a nice omega.” Ryeowook informed him.

 

“Can I at least think about it?” Hansol replied.

 

“You can, we are going on a vacation and that will give you time to think things through.” Henry informed him and Hansol smiled a weakly.

 

‘Thank you for the consideration.” Hansol replied.

 

\-----

 

Chan was crying on their flight to Japan, was crying when they settled in their house and full out weeping when he cosed his door and sagged into his hed. How could his fathers do this to him? Hw could they force him to marry someone without his consent? How could they be this insensitive?

 

There was a knock on the door and it was Sehun who entered and took his younger brother into a tight embrace. Sehun ran a hand on his brother’s hair and tried to calm his brother.

 

‘I’m so sorry, if I could help you I would’ve.” Sehun said and it made Chan cry even more.

 

Outside the room, Jeno was glaring at his father, as the only alpha son, he was the only one who could stand up for his brothers. He had just mated and he had brought Jaemin and Renjun sith him, the two were busy helping Donghae with the robes Chan would be using for the ceremony next week.

 

“Appa.” Jeno called out to his father.

 

“Yes Jeno?” Hyukjae asked back.

 

“Why would you put Chan hyung into so much pain?” Jeno asked and Hyukjae sighed.

 

“We only wanted what’s best for him.” Hyukjae answered.

 

“What is best for Chan hyung is him mating with Hansol hyung.” Jeno spilled the tea.

 

‘Oh really, would Hansol be a perfect mate for Chan? Would a mere puppet alpha be able to fight for Chan when he couldn’t even stop us from taking his supposed beloved away?” hyukjae asked and honestly Jenohad no answer for that because Hansol did not fight for Chan at all. “We were lenient with you Jeno but if we were given liberty, we would not allow you to mate with a traitor.” Hyukjae said and Jeno glared at him.

 

“Jaemin is not a traitor!” Jeno gritted his teeth and spat at his father who smiled.

 

“See, your alpha instincts kicked in the moment I mentioned harm to one of your mates, this was not case for Hansol.” Hyukjae shrugged and Jeno was left speechless so he decided to leave.

 

Hyukjae sighed and rubbed his temple as Donghae entered and gave him a bottle of beer.

 

“You left the kids?” Hyukjae asked and Donghae nodded.

 

“Minseok is with them.” Donghae replied and Hyukjae nodded. “Everything is in order, wwe just need Chan to see this in our perspective.” Donghae informed him and Hyukjae smiled at him.

 

 

 

\----

Chan was dressed in fine silk robes, rose quartz that reflected the solors of the sakura that was blooming in Japan. Sehun fixed his hair as Renjun fixed the sash around the older omega’s waist. He looked divine but Chan wasn’t smiling at all.

 

“Please smile hyung.” Renjun spoke and Chan looked at the younger.  “You’re going to experience something I will never have the opportunity to have.” Renjun said and Chan smiled bitterly.

 

“It’s better that you don’t experience this Renjun.” Chan sighed.

 

“No tears please.” Sehun pouted and Chan sighed. Sehun then wrapped his arms around his brother and back hugged him while Rnejun hugged his arm and smiled at him.

 

“Thank you for being my emotional support.” Chan said and they all smiled.

 

Chan was led towards hallway and was instructed to enter the last room where his future mate was waiting. Chan sighed as he walked carefully towards the doomed room. He sighed as he gripped the handle and prepared himself for the worst day of his life.

 

As the door opened he, bowed his head and announced his presence. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

 

“Good Afternoon, I am Lee Chan, Omega.” He said the standard greeting and what he heard made him shed tears.

 

“Vernon Chwe Hansol, Alpha, It’s nice to see you again.” Chan looked at his future mate and he cried as he saw the smiling face of his dearly beloved, his one true love.

 

Chan ran towards Hansol and enveloped him in a tight embrace as he cried. Hansol wrapped his arms around the omega and allowed him to cry, tears staining his serenity colored robes but it didn’t matter at all, Chan was in his arms.

 

After a few minutes, the door opened again and soon filed in Chan’s and Hansol’s parents with a priestess and her assistants to commence the private mating. Chan looked at his parents who were grinning.

 

“appa!” Chan had so many questions but Donghae gestured for him to keep quiet as the priestess prepared her incense.

 

“If the omega may kneel in front of the alpha. Please stand young man.” She gestured to Hansol who did as he was told. Chan obediently knelt in front of the alpha. “who allows the mating of this pair?” The priestess asked and Henry stepped to hand in a dagger made of silver and its handle lined with sapphires.

 

“Henry Lau of the Sapphire Blue Pack, American/Canadian sector, father of alpha Hansol surrenders this dagger to protect the omega.” Henry spoke his practiced line.

 

“And who accepts the gift offered?” The priestess asked and Hyukjae stepped forward and bowed.

 

‘lee Hyukjae of the Sapphire Blue Pack, Japan Sector, Alpha father of the omega accepts the dagger and offers the alpha our loyalty.” Hyukjae delivered his line and the priestess nodded and handed the blade to him.

 

The parents were asked to sit as the priestess offered her prayers and handed Chan a cup of tea to drink.  Chan looked at her and he motioned for her to drink. Chan did as he was told and handed back the empty cup to the priestess. She then handed the same cup towards Hansol and refilled it and allowed the alpha to drink from it.

 

 

She then enunciated a few more prayers and blessed the couple before allowing Hansol to mark his mate. Chan offered his wrist and Hansol gently sucked on it, a mark of a bear paw appeared and Chan was satisfied with it. The two parents applauded and hugged them as the ceremony concluded.

 

 

“Appa!” Chan ranto his fathers who were grinning at him.

 

“Of course, we made a deal with Henry and Wookie.” Donghae said and Chan was tearing up. ‘Don’t cry my dear, we wanted the best for you, including your mate.” Donghae informed him and Chan cried his heart out.

 

“Hush my child, you have to be happy for your mate.” Hyukjae said and Chan smiled at him then turned to his alpha who was grinning happily, thanking Henry and Ryeowook for this opportunity to be with his beloved.

 

They were then led to a larger room and both Hansol and Chan were surprised to see their friends. Junhui and Jeonghan ran towards them enveloped their sort of sons and cried as they were now mated, the last puzzle piece to their perfect family.

 

Donghae and Henry asked everyone to enjoy the feast and everyone cheered, raised their glasses for the mated couple and ate the feast.

 

Once the guests were lightly buzzed, Chittaphon, the ever active omega, gathered the omegas and began to dance away challenging the alphas who gladly gave in to them. Ten and Yuta danced a bit more sensual but Chan got the hint and soon joined them in dancing. Jeno cheered for his brother and even pushed Sehun to dance as well. Being the competitive people they were, Minseok was the first to step in and soon wrapped Sehun’s body around him and the crowd shouted for them to get a room. Taeyong and Johnny danced next, pulling Hansol with them and the three free styled until Chan approached his mate and everyone just watched as the two enjoyed themselves.

 

\----

Donghae and Hyukjae eyed their son as they ate breakfast but Chan was eating happily, occasionally feeding Hansol whatever was served to them. Donghae nudged his mate who glared at him but they remained silent.

 

“Hyung, aren’t you tired?” It was Jeno who asked and Chan smiled at him.

 

“I was so I slept through the night.” Chan shrugged his shoulders and both Donghae and Hyukjae snapped.

 

“What?” The couple asked making Henry and Ryeowook laugh.

 

“Give your son a break, he may have cried a lot before the mating.” Ryeowook reprimanded his hyungs.

 

‘Besides, they can have all the fun they want.” Henry winked and Hyukjae grinned at him.

 

“Appa, no more surprises please.” Chan pouted.

 

“Oh but we already had it lined up.” Donghae chirped making Hansol and Chan pale.

 

“Relax.” Youngho reminded his cousin, I assure you, you’ll love it.” Youngho winked and Hansol knew at least he could trust his cousin better than his in-laws.

 

And instincts had proven him right when they found themselves with the beautiful coastline of a tropical island, sun setting behind them and no one too bother them.

 

Youngho had informed them that they have 2 dys of undisturbed beach to themselves as they rented the whole resort for their honeymoon while the rest of them would tour in places and join them after.

 

Chan giggled as he pulled Hansol towards the water and they played like little kids enjoying their day. They were both happy and content and by the time the moon rose to illuminate the night sky, they found themselves in each other’s arms, smiling like the world was in the palm of their hands.

 

“Chan.” Hansol whispered and the omega looked up to his alpha and bit his lip. “Can I?” Hansol asked and Chan nodded like a puppy. 

 

Hansol otioned for the staff to clear out and they did after a bow. Some of the lights were turned off and Chan was grateful for that bit of privacy they could get. A staff approached them one last time and handed Hansol a box which was supposedly from Youngho and Hansol thanked him then left. Hansol opened it and they both blushed at the contents but since it was dark, they had some sort of privacy.

 

‘Here?” Chan asked, a bit nervous but willing nonetheless.

 

“We can go to our room.” Hansol suggested but Chan shook his head.

 

Hansol laid the blanket from the box down to the sand. Chan laid on the blanket as Hansol climbed on top of him. Hansol kissed Chan softly as if he was a fragile doll. They had discarded their tops earlier during their swim so Hansol has all the access to Chan’s smooth skin. The alpha worshiped his omega, tounge lapping on white skin, slightly tanned from the radiant sun. He had left bruising marks making Chan moan out in pleasure as his hands found purchase on the blanket underneath him.

 

Hansol took in Chan’s nipples one a time, sucking and fondling them to give Chan heated pleasure. Chan was breathing hard as every touch and kiss made him excited and yearning for his alpha. When Hansol reached Chan’s flat stomach, he  licked the omega’s belly button and Chan hissed at the sensation.

 

“I’ll make you feel good.” Hansol said and sloly removed Chan’s swimming trunks, making the younger stark naked.

 

Chan blushed as he kept his legs closed but Hansol pryed them open and took Chan’s cock into his mouth, gently peppering it with kisses and licks as Chan moaned at the building pleasure. Hansol gave it a few sucks to make it hard before releasing it with a pop.

  
“tell me if it’s uncomfortable.” Hansol spoke and Chan nodded as he tried to even out his breathing.

 

Hansol then spread Chan’s legs apart and moved his hands to spread the omega’s cheeks apart. Chan gasped at the tentative lick on his hole making Hansolsmirk and lick the hole a few more time. Hansol then sucked the hole, eating out the omega and poking his tongue past the tight ring. Chan was moaning as he latched his hand on Hansol’s hair and gripped it, tugging lightly making Hansol moan.

 

“Please.” Chan moaned out.

 

“Grab me the lube babe.” Hansol asked and Chan blindly searched for the lube and threw it at Hansol’s side.

 

Hansol grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers then massaged the omega’s hole. The liquid made Chan shiver as it touched his hole but gasped as a finger went past his tight ring and penetrated him.

 

“Okay Baby?” Hansol asked and Chan nodded. “I’ll open you up, try to relax.” Hansol said and Chan nodded, trusting his alpha.

 

Hansol inserted two fingers and sciscored them, trying to open up the omega to accommodate him. He inserted a third soon after Chan was moaning but Chan was hurting a little. Hansol tried to find Chan’s prostate and with a few thrusts of his fingesr, Hansol hit Chan’s prostate. Chan thrashed and moaned at the sensation, moving his hips to make the fingers fuck him good but Hansol stoped him with a spank on his ass cheek.

 

“I’ll make you feel good, don’t be impatient.” Hansol ordered and Chan steadied himself as Hansol removed his swimming trunks, revealing his cock that made Chan mouth water.

 

Hansol then poured lube on his palm and coated his cock before he aligned his cock into Chan’s stretched hole. “Ready?” Hansol asked and Chan nodded, bracing himself for the bigger stretch seeing that Hanol’s cock was bigger and longer than his fingers.

 

Hansol pushed the head through the hole and Chan gasped at the intrusion. Hansol moved slowly, pushing his cock inside the tight hole as Chan panted and cried with every push. It was suffocating for both of them; the tightness on Hansol’s cock was pure pleasure while the muscle penetrating Chan was painful.

 

“Tell me if it hurts Chan.” Hansol groaned but Chan just spilled tears, because the pain was intense but his body wanted it, craved it even.

 

“All the way, Hansol.” Chan gasped, his body blazing hot as Hansol bottomed out, groaning in pleasure surrounding his cock.

 

“You’re so beautiful Chan.” Hansol breathed out.

 

“Only for you.” Chan responded and Hansol sucked his neck hungrily. “Please make me feel good.” Chan gasped as Hansol ground his hips experimentally.

 

Hansol braced his hand on Chan’s hips and he started thrusting, slow shallow thrusts to test the waters. Chan gripped the blanket underneath him as Hansol spread his legs wide and hastened his pace. Chan started moaning at the slide of cock inside him. Hansol kissed multiple times as he pounded his omega’s hole, alternating between shallow and deep, fast and slow, hard and gentle. Chan was experiencing fireworks as the cock penetrated him, wrecking and ripping him to shreds with every thrust, and setting out glorious bliss as Hansol found his protrate and hit it hard with dead accuracy.

 

“Stand for me.” Hansol whispered as he pulled out and Chan did as he was told. He stood and Hansol kissed him passionately as he guided his cock back into his omega’s hole.

 

Chan hissed as he was lifted but as soon as the cock penetrated him again, he was moaning and bouncing his ass off of the alpha cock as Hansol held him tight. They were both moaning mess and Chan cupped his alpha’s face and kissed him messily.

 

“You’re so good Hansol.” Chan was breatheless.

 

“You’re enjoying this baby?” Hansol asked and Chan moaned. “I’ll make it better.” Hansol said letting the omega down and spanking his ass cheek. “Turn around for me and touch the sand.” Hansol instructed and Chan did as he was told, presenting his swollen hole to his alpha.

 

Hansol licked the hole, tongue fucking the omega into a moaning mess, then inserted his cock smoothly. Chan was sensitive already, moaning as the cock hit him right where he wanted and screaming loudly as he came untouched for the first time that night.

 

“So good baby.” Hansol groaned as he held Chan’s hip tightly and pounded into him. Chan moaned loudly, gripping fistful of sand.  

 

“Right there. Please Hansol.” Chan whined, gripping his ankles to bend his body more.

 

Hansol hissed, his cock is being sucked into the black hole of pleasure. “Fuck.” He groaned as Chan fell on his knees, pulling away from the alpha.

 

“Alpha!” Chan moaned, shaking his ass as he rested his knees and elbows on the sand.

 

“I will take care of you baby.” Hansol slipped his cock back into the omega. Chan groaned and soon he was moving his hips to meet Hansol’s thrusts. “Just like that.” Hansol groaned.

 

‘Fuck.” Chan screamed as he reached for his cock to stroke it to help him release. A few stroked and a few more thrusts, Chan came for the second time and collapsed on the blanket.

 

“Are you okay baby?” Hansol asked as he pulled out and Chan nodded, breathing heavily.

 

‘Let me.” Chan gasped as he pushed Hansol down the blanket and mounted on top of him.

 

He placed both feet on either Hansol’s hip and lowered himself down to the proud cock of his alpha. Chan moaned loudly, the cock filling him up nicely. He then leaned back as hansol cupped his butt and helped him start a rhythm.  They were both moaning as the pace just speed up.

 

“Knot me alpha.” Chan whined and Hansol made him stop and just told him to stay still, ass hovering above his cock.

 

Hansol then moved his hips up and Chan just had to slam down and repositioned himself. He planted his knees on the side of Hansol’s hips and lowered his body to kiss the alpha full in the mouth. Hansol then moved his hips and thrusted into Chan as the omega moaned loudly, enjoying the sounds Chan was making.

 

Hansol could feel it already, his cock was heavy and full, ready to knot the omega. “I’m coming.” Hansol groaned and Chan just bit his lips and waited as the alpha under him went fucking him in a frantic pace. Chan felt really good, and soon was clamping down on Hansol. The Alpha hissed and gripped the omega’s hip tightly.

 

“Knot me alpha.” Chan gasped and with a deep thrust Hansol knotted as he pulled Chan flushed to him and bit his neck to mark him.

 

Chan cried as heat engulfed him completely, bearing his neck more as Hansol bit him harded. Ink bloomed on both bodies as the paw on Chan’s wrist darkned and soon grew, marking his skin in black and brown. The head of a calm resting bear laid on his chest where his heart is and legs wrapping around his body protectively.

 

Hansol let go of his omega’s neck and locked their lips as feathers trailed down his body and the hawk settled on his left arm, proud and calculating. “I love you so much Chn.” Hansol breath out and chan smiled weakly as he released one last time in time with the pulsating cock inside him, body spazzing due to over stimulation

 

 

\---

 

Hansol was blushing as Chan hid his face on his alpha’s shoulder as the other joined them in the island. Henry hugged is son as Ryeowook and Donghae fussed over Chan, checking him for serious damage that flustered the omega to no end.

 

“You did take care of our baby right?” Hyukjae asked Hansol who nodded. “I can’t believe I missed my sons grow up.” Hyukjae became sentimental and Hansol offered him a hug. “Just take care of Chan for us.” Hyukjae said and Hansol smiled wide at him.

 

The island was too crowded with all the people joining them but it didn’t matter as they enjoyed the tranquility of the ocean, finally done with the head ache casued by rogues.

 

Hansol and Chan went to Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol and then went on their knees to bow at them, offering their respect as the youngest members of Carat. Jeonghan teared up as they stood, wrapping both Chan and Hansol in a tight embrace, knowing that they had found an irreplaceable place in each others’ hearts.

 

Hansol then trned to Junhui who teared up as Hansol smiled at him and hugged him. “Take care of Chan.” Junhui muttered and Hansol nodded affirmatively.

 

 

 

\-----

 

_Epilogue_

 

Soonyoung was pacing in front of the operating room as Jihoon was being prepped for delivery. Jinki was rubbing his head as he watched his son paced for the nth hour.

 

“Soonyoung, Jihoon will be okay.” Jinki said but Soonyoung pouted at him, something that Jonghyun would always do.

 

“Appa.” Soonyoung almost sobbed.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Jinki assured his son just as Sunggyu, Myungsoo and Yoongi and Taeyong along with their pregnant mates trotting along.

 

“Jihoon will be fine.” Myungsoo reassured him.

 

“Doyoung and Seokmin are making sure He and the babies are fine.” Taeyong informed him, gently helping Yuta to sit down as his own bulging tummy was tiring him.

 

“I wonder if you’ll be calm too when I deliver these babies.” Yuta huffed, rubbing his bulging tummy with twins.

 

“Me too.” Jimin laughed next to Yuta as Yoongi blushed, the omega was also carrying twins and 2 months behind Yuta. “Why all three of you siblings must be too identical, even in kids.” Jimin huffed and oongie rubbed his mate’s back to aide a little.

 

“definitely their genes.” Soonyoung laughed but soon paled as Sungkwan fetchd him to change into a sterile gown.

 

 

It took a few hours until Soonyoung reemrged into the waiting room exhausted and crying. Jinki ran to him to catch him, cradling his son to relax him.

 

“Appa” Soonyoung sobbed and everyone held their breath as Soonyoung broke them the news. “They look so beautiful, My jihoon and our twins.” Soonyoung sobbed even more and everyone let out a breath of relief then smiled.

 

“Congratulations!” Everyone cheered and Soonyoung laughed and cried hard as he was enveloped in warmth.

 

Jihoon woked up in a room full of smiling faces. He felt his hand being gently squeezed and he looked at his smiling alpha whose eyes turned into slits. “You did so well Jihoon. I love you!” Soonyoung kissed him and Jihoon kissed back.

 

“They are bringing them in.” Seungcheol announced and Jihoon looked at the room where his brothers and their regnant mates looked like they belonged in the carat pack.

 

Seungcheol was already expecting as well, a good 6 months and he is showing as well and their latest untlrasound showed that they have twins as well. Junhui and Minghao were nestled in their mates, the omegas were having morning sickness and cravings that drove their mates insane while Hansol and Chan were just sitting by the side, opting not to have kids until every one of their hyungs have given children, including their blood brothers Johnny and Ten, and Minseok and Sehun.

 

Seungkwan dramatically opened the door, the omega opting to wait as well because having 4 preganant omegas drained him and Seokmin into taking care of them for the past year, he did not want his baby to be in such stress as well. Seokmin and Doyoung entered with the twins and handed them to Jihoon and Soonyoung. Jihoon smiled wide as he held on to the baby girl button nose and pouty. Sooonyoung held the boy lips whose eyes were like slits and cheeks rosy. Everyone cood at the family and Soonnyoung looked at their parents and called them to their side.

 

“We want to honor our family, we have decided to name them after Appa.” Soonyoung looked at Jinki who was holding back his tears.

 

“Jinki Appa, this is Junghee, after Jonghyun appa.” Jihoon smiled and Jinki took the baby with a teary smile.

 

“Sunggyu appa, Myungsoo Appa, this is Gyusoo.” Soonyoung handed the baby to Myungsoo and the two cooed at the bundle of joy.

 

Everyone held heir tears back but when Yuta complained of labor pains, Seokmin and Doyoung assisted the omega out of the room while Seungkwan sighed.

 

“No one gets pregnant after this. I want to hhave a baby too!” Seungkwan whined.

 

“I won’t abort mine.” Doyoung shouted from the corridor as Seungkwan glared at Doyoung before pulling Taeyong out of the room.

 

“I can’t believe you Doyoung hyung! Seokmin let’s make ours already!” Seungkwan shouted back while dragging a confused alpha behind him.

 

“Can we change doctors?” Yoongi whispered at Jimin who shook his head, he found Seungkwan amusing.

 

 -----

_Fin_

_My Territory_

_Nov 13 2017 – April 22 2018_

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

a/n: No one thought of Eunhae as Chan’s parents? It was obvious though because Sehun and Jeno are both Donghae’s sons of sorts and the all of them are dancers.

 

I am so sorry for putting Chan and Hansol into that slight angst because my angst writer just had to have a little drama.

 

While wirting this last chapter I had the brightest idea to watch SHINee V concert and that brought out a lot of emotions for me and made me write that ending for you guys.

 

Also I am so so sorry for the smut because it’s been months since I last wrote one and I do feel I really lack a lot with smut writing. Please forgive me.

 

Some of you maybe uncomfortable to Verchan smut as they are the two youngest. But I hope that since they are over 18 yo, you could forgive me for writing some rated stuff about them.

 

 

And I also apologize if the ending wasn’t that grand or anything.

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: No one thought of Eunhae as Chan’s parents? It was obvious though because Sehun and Jeno are both Donghae’s sons of sorts and the all of them are dancers.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for putting Chan and Hansol into that slight angst because my angst writer just had to have a little drama.
> 
>  
> 
> While wirting this last chapter I had the brightest idea to watch SHINee V concert and that brought out a lot of emotions for me and made me write that ending for you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I am so so sorry for the smut because it’s been months since I last wrote one and I do feel I really lack a lot with smut writing. Please forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of you maybe uncomfortable to Verchan smut as they are the two youngest. But I hope that since they are over 18 yo, you could forgive me for writing some rated stuff about them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And I also apologize if the ending wasn’t that grand or anything.
> 
> \----
> 
>  


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello Everyone, if you’ve reached this far I want to congratulate you.

 

I do not always write extensive parting Author’s note, maybe 3-4 times only, but I think I needed to do one for this particular story. I had such a rollercoaster ride during the months I wrote, procrastinated and just blanked out with this story and I wanted to share with you some points that maybe left hanging in the story.

 

 

>Word vomit rant please skip this part<

 

This started as a joke plot where a friend of mine wanted a twins! Wonhui, Twins!Jihan and bottom Cheol. Here I was playing with the idea when it hit me, I also wanted an omega verse and soulmate AU so why not mash up everything? Well that was my first mistake.

 

I wanted to just write the 95line mating and be done with it but since I am such a horse (my Chinese zodiac sign) I was over the moon and typed away until I realized that I am at a 5k mark it was all introduction. So okay that was perhaps a useless word vomit but I posted it anyway and wrote the other half of the story and completed it and should have stuck to the original plan to just walk away but I was super eager and guess what I continued it. Mistake#2

 

So it was both a joy and a pain to write knowing that each update was 5k words and this monstrosity surprised me. Usually I would have posted 1k word updates but well, leave it to me to write 5k word updates. I am sure a lot of you got bored with the story and I apologize for that.

 

Some parts of the story were definitely planned but a lot of them weren’t. I knew I did not have to write Jonghyun’s passing and I may have inconvenienced a lot of you but I hope you could forgive me; I had plans to bring SHINee and Infinite members in a better light but it just hit me hard and as a firm believer of Hoshi being Jongyu’s lovechild, I just had to write something to help me ease the pain.

 

Moreover, that particular chapter brought in a lot of unexpected twists for me because my brain just had to add in every kpop group that I know of and squeeze them in here. Seventeen has 13 members already and I was having difficulty writing it but I had the guts to add in EXO and NCT which have a lot of numbers as well. Mistake #3

 

Good Job Chie, you just made the story more complicated.

 

I know not a lot of you know who is who in the fiction, a lot of time I am conflicted as well if I was sticking to what my original plot was and at one point in time had fully questioned myself if it was really necessary to add some scenes in there.  I kind of felt sorry for 95line because I felt like it became a wonhao / gyuhui centered fic and no one was pointing it out. I have a lot to apologize for.

 

But I also had a lot to thank for.

 

You guys have been amazing and the amount of Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, upvotes and comments I received from AO3 and AFF are amazing. A lot of you may have given up half way but there were some who stuck with me and I thank you for seeing this fiction till the end.

 

I may sound like this story has been a whole mistake but that’s just my angst writer self talking, my fluffy unicorns and rainbow writer is quite happy that I had been able to write something at this scale after a period of hiatus and writing for 8 years.

 

I know I still lack a lot and typos are glaring at me. I know I should have had a beta but writing for me is just something I squeeze in my daily hectic life to free up stress so I do not worry about beta too much. I know you guys suffered a lot with my typos so again I apologize.

 

 

 

>end of word vomit<

 

 

 

So after that long rant that nobody cares for, let’s have a few brief points to tackle:

 

  1. The concept of omegaverse here are conventional: Alpha males can mate with Alpha and beta Females and Omega males. Betas weren’t mentioned because they are normal peeps, Omegas are only males here.



 

  1. Multiple partners are allowed especially for pack alphas or omegas. Omegas with two alpha mates must be in consensus that they share 1 omega; Alphas with 2 omegas must be in consensus of their hierarchy as primary and secondary omega.



 

  1. Mating here is strictly for soulmates and so forced mating will not cause soulmate marks or their animal spirits.



 

  1. Animal spirits were assigned in random except for Hoshi who is known as a tiger, Minghao because infinity in the8 looks like a dragon and he’s Chinese, and Seungcheol who is a phoenix because I wanted the omega to be a phoenix. Furthermore, Yuta, Mark and Jackson’s animal spirits were assigned to them as well as Luhan Tao and Yifan because they are Chinese (Japanese for Yuta).



 

  1. Packs were not as structured as other pack/wolves stories because they can join or leave packs therefore older packs are not forcing their sons to continue as heirs such was the case for sapphire blue and sherlock’s eye. But the younger packs honor and respect the older packs and adhere to their hierarchy. Such was the case for Sherlock’s eye so Soonyoung was head even if Hyunwoo and Jaebum were present, even Jisoo and Jeonghan. Taeyong who is Sunggyu’s eldest son at that time, is still lower than Soonyoung because Soonyoung is son of the co-head and his mate is also a son of the co-head while Taeyong’s mate is not part of the sherlock’s eye.



 

  1. Heirarchy is important in packs as the head alpha and his right and left hand are the crucial points of the pack. So there is only emphasis on three males most of the time and their mates.



 

  1. Merging of packs is common as seen with Sherlock’s eye and GotX as written in contracts. This occurs when two packs deemed that it is necessary due to numbers or if head alpha/omega are mated with each other. Or if upon the blessings of the heads, any marriage with packs as the case of Woohyun and Key for Sherlock’s eye and Youngjae and Changkyun for Got X



 

  1. For the packs, I tried using either their fandom names, song titles or group names. I made a mistake naming EXO as wolf when I could easily call it Exodus (or my personal fave Lightsaber) while GotX is a safe choice because their songs are not as pretty when put together when I was thinking about it at that time (dramarama and hard carry came into my mind and Hard Drama wasn’t sounding right to my ears)



 

  1. Characters and mates were already released to give you a guide on who is who. But was it helpful?



 

  1. For Limitless pack, there was Ji Hansol who was part of SM rookies before he changed agencies and was pretty close to Yuta. I wanted to add him in bec. I wanted some internal conflict inside Limitless. Jaemin was supposed to be mated to Jungwoo but my heart just turned 360 on me, I decided to give Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun an OT3 instead; poor Jungwoo needed a partner too so why not ship whip with Kun and Lucas, the lucky 3 are now mates. Problem solved.



 

  1. As for the Limitless hierarchy, Johnny is 2nd in command and Jaehyun is third. Johnny could most likely be the head because (in my own crazy mind) he is stronger than Taeyong. But If ever I ended up writing Limitless spin off, I will explain the reason further; but for explanation purposes, the three mated pairs are an OT6



 

  1. Kris was the head omega but he detested his status because omegas are seen as baby carriers and submissive. Also, Junmyeon taking a liking to his second mate Jongdae triggered his inferiority complex, thus wanting to control alphas. In a brief recollection, it was actually Jongdae who Kris experimented on causing the omega to suffer and was clause to being infertile but it was cured.



 

  1. BTS was never part of my plot in anyway whatsoever but it happened anyway. They are a bunch of misfits that had some problems. Namjoon was depressed because he was not seen as an alpha by his father, he was shunned by his family. Seokjin was shunned by his family too because he is mated to namjoon, a branded rebel and good for nothing alpha. Yoongi, the infamous first born and brother of Jihoon and Taeyong is just a frustrated mate who wanted Jimin to overcome a disease. Their last hope was the technology Yifan had offered them. Hoseok was just a possessive alpha who unfortunately like Hyungwon but is dating Wonho at that time. Taehyung is loyal to namjoon and Jungkook well loved Taeyong. But these were left out because I do not know them well to give justice to their characters.



 

  1. Euijin of UNB(he looks like Jimin) is Jimin’s brother and he had made a deal with BTS to save his brother and he regretted it because he placed harm on his members



 

  1. Jungkook was Mingyu’s ex-boyfriend when they were experimenting as teens but it didn’t felt right and they weren’t imprinted unlike Jihoon and Soonyoung; because their true mates are somewhere out there.



 

  1. Carat pack are mostly sons of Sapphire blue Pack ad Sherlock’s eye because again in my crazy mind, Seventeen are sons of SJ and SHInee. But since the Sapphire Blue pack had long gone their separate ways, the kids did not grow up together; if it was, Cheol would be claimed as early as he presented as an omega.



 

  1. Seungcheol as a bottom was a request from a friend as well as twins JiHan and Twins Wonhui. Twins Jihan was actually formed due to the teenage poster



 

  1. Soul bonding was already explained in the earlier chapters so I hope it was clear. If you want a spoiler, JihanCheol and NoRenMin soul bonded. Yukhei and Kun soul bonded as well due to the state of Yukhei but when they returned to Korea, Jungwoo who is also an alpha soul bonded to Yukhei. This is not a usual bonding because usually both soulmates should be present but pray that I can write it out for limitless.



 

  1. Minghao and Yugyeom, I am really sorry for the angst in their story, I was pretty much a Qmimin shipper and what better way to inject my ship than to write an angsty part about them. There were just some coincidences why I chose Minghao and Yugyeom as the brothers instead of Bambam which I already explained.



 

  1. Wonhui and gyuhao friendship is quite strong so even without meaning it, the four are pretty much connected with each other that at one point in time, if it happens but please don’t, one of the alphas or omegas die, the other can assume its place. For Wonhui’s case, yes it will be incestuous but it can work. Or they could ask Soonyoung who is 2nd in command to take in Junhui if Mingyu dies (also explains why Soonyoung was harsh on Mingyu since the responsibility will fall on Soonyoung.)



 

  1. Hierarchy in packs are observed so if someone dies, one will assume the position should be needed. For Jinki’s case, since Myungsoo is co-head omega, Sunggyu will share Myungsoo to some extent (though it would probably just be comforting Jinki and if ruts occur). Merging would stipulate this agreement. Same goes for GotX should one of the heads perish.



 

  1. Why were Sehun Chan and Jeno chosen as siblings? No one tried to guess but it’s actually Donghae. Jeno is Hae’s child and Sehun is close with Donghae as well. Chan, I would like to think that he’s Eunhae’s lovechild as well. And they are all labeled as dancers and rappers in their respective groups; Hae is more of a vocalist though hahaha



 

  1. Mating scenes. To be honest this was pretty much killed my brain cells because, we were trying to come up with various places for variation. I apologize if I have tainted your views on libraries and kitchen islands.



 

  1. The epilogue would be approximately 1.5 years after VerChan’s mating.



 

 

If you have questions left unanswered, you can comment them down, I will try my best to answer them

 

And if you want me to have spin  offs for Wolf, GotX or Limitless, I could write a few chapters but it would take time.

 

Finally

 

 

I apologize for all the mistakes and confusion I caused but I hope that it was all cleared up with this last chapter.

 

I had a roller coaster ride writing this one and often times, I was disheartened to continue. But I didn’t want to leave you guys hanging. This was a difficult story to write and I would really like to say that I had bitten off more than I could chew.

 

I still want to thank everyone who supported me both in AO3 and AFF.

Thank you all for taking time to read this grammatically incorrect, typo laden monstrosity I call fanfiction.  From the bottom of my heart, Thank you and goodbye!

 

Till we meet again

 

 

 

 

This has been Jhengchie for My Territory.

(11.13.17 – 04.22.18)

**Author's Note:**

> spirit animals:  
> Seungcheol: Pheonix  
> Jeonghan: Leopard  
> Jisoo: Lion  
> Junhui: Jaguar  
> Soonyoung: Tiger  
> Wonwoo: Fox  
> Jihoon: Eagle  
> Seokmin: horse  
> Mingyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Dragon  
> Seungkwan: parrot  
> Vernon: Bear  
> Chan: Hawk


End file.
